I Dreamed Of You
by JanetB418
Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latina woman, Natalia Rivera.


Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

_Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble._

Chapter 1

Olivia woke suddenly, in a cold sweat. She looked over at the woman lying next to her to make sure that she hadn't waken her. Olivia got up from the bed, glancing at the clock, 2_am it's the same time every night. I wake up with the memory of the dream, of her. Hell I don't even know if you're real, but I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Those eyes, and those dimples when you smile. Is it possible to fall in love with a person in a dream?_

She walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge. She opened the window and breathed in the sights and sounds of the French Quarter.

_Are you real, Natalia? And if you are, will I ever find you? And why do I have this dream the same time every night? _ She shook her head to clear her mind, as she turned and look at the woman lying in her bed. Cat rolled over in the bed and reached for Olivia. Olivia walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Can't sleep?" Cat asked Olivia.

"No, just having one of those nights," Olivia replied.

"You've been having those a lot lately, baby," she said as she sat up in the bed. "Is there something bothering you, or is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked, her blue eyes searching Olivia's for an answer.

"No Cat, there's nothing bothering me, and everything's okay. Just having a little bout of insomnia. It'll pass," Olivia reassured her lover.

"Okay, but promise me if it doesn't get any better, you'll see a doctor and have a checkup."

"I promise," Olivia said as she crawled back in bed.

Cat moved next to her and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia looked down at her. _I do care for you, and I love the fact that you worry about me. You're real, and you're here. _

Cat reached up and put her hand on Olivia's face, "Liv are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes, baby I'm fine. But I need to let you get some sleep. Don't you have to be in court in a few hours?"

"Yes, but when has that ever stopped us?" Cat asked with a sexy smile, as she pulled Olivia into a passionate kiss. Before this kiss could go any further, Cat's cell phone rang.

"This so better be important," she said as she pulled away from Olivia's beautiful, full lips.

"Cat Savoie," she said as she answered her phone. She sat there for a moment listening. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she replied as she got off her phone. She looked over at Olivia, "I'm sorry baby, but I've got to go," she said as she gave her a quick kiss before she got out of the bed.

"What the hell? It's after 2 am, can't it wait?" Olivia asked.

"No sweetie it can't. One of the heads of a prominent crime family has just been murdered and I've got to go. The boss wants all the ADA's there," she replied as she was getting dressed. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," Cat said as she leaned in to give Olivia a kiss goodbye. "What time do you get off?" she asked.

"I should be out of there by 5. It's my early day," Olivia replied.

"Okay, be at my loft by 7 and I'll have dinner ready," Cat said as she walked to the door of the bedroom. She turned to look back at Olivia, "Hey I love you," she said.

"I know, Cat," Olivia replied.

Cat looked at her for a moment, and then walked out the door. _Okay that was great. Why the hell can't you tell me you love me Olivia? We are so going to have a serious talk about this over dinner tonight._

Olivia turned over on her side. _I don't know why I do that. Every time she tells me she loves me all I can say is I know. I care about her, I really do, but I don't know if I love her. Is it because of this dream I keep having? Damn Spencer you need to get your shit together. Cat __is real, and here, unless you keep pushing her away. And she loves you. Are you gonna throw it all away for something that's not even real?_

She looked over at the alarm clock, 2:45. Olivia laid there and her mind wandered to her dream, to the woman, the brown eyes, the dimples and finally drifted back to sleep.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

_Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble._

Chapter 2

Cat walked up and through the yellow crime scene tape. Detective A.C. Mallet met her there.

"Hey Mallet," Cat said. "So what have we got?"

"Single gunshot wound to the head," Mallet replied. "It looks like a professional hit, and from the looks of things, the body was dumped here. The murder was committed some place else. Whoever did this wanted the body to be found quickly. Why else would they dump the body here?"

"It's a message," Cat replied.

"It certainly is," the lady replied as she walked up.

Cat looked at the woman, "This is an official crime scene..."

The woman stopped her before she could finish, "Natalia Rivera, FBI," she said as she flashed her badge.

Cat looked over at Mallet, "Who the hell called the FBI?"

"I did Cat," Mel Boudreau said as she walked up.

"Hey boss," Cat said.

"I called the FBI because the last thing this city needs right now is is an all out mob war. Natalia is from the Organized Crime Unit, Major Case Division. She transferred from the Chicago Office a month ago.." Mel replied. "Damn this is gonna get ugly. Alan Spaulding, dead in the middle of Jackson Square," Mel added as she looked at the body.

Natalia bent down to look at the gunshot wound on the body, "I've seen this before, this wound. It's a double tap. It looks like one bullet wound, but it's actually two."

"Are you sure?" Mallet asked as he bent down to look closer at the wound.

"I'm sure. Like I said, I've seen this before, on a case recently in Chicago," Natalia said as she stood. "This is exactly like a murder we had last month."

"So do you think these cases are related?" Cat asked the attractive agent.

"I think that they may be, at the very least, it's the same hit man," Natalia replied.

"Like I said, this is gonna get ugly," Mel repeated, as she checked her watch. "All right, Mallet lets get this body out of here. Cat, I want you to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before court. After court, I want to meet with you , Mallet, and Natalia in my office. Don't make any plans for tonight, it's going be a long one."

"All right, I'll just head out then. I'll see all of you after court," Cat said. She headed to her car. _Shit, Olivia's not gonna be happy. I'll just go over there and get ready for court. Maybe we can talk before she heads to work._

Cat checked her watch and headed back to Olivia's condo.

* * *

All too soon, Olivia's alarm went off. She rolled over and hit the snooze. _Damn is it time to get up already? I so do not want to get out of this bed._ She laid there until the alarm went off again, got up and shuffled her way into the kitchen to make coffee. Olivia was not a morning person, she never had been. Her staff knew the best way to deal with her on early shifts was to make sure there was plenty of coffee made and to stay out of her way.

Olivia poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way to the bathroom. She started the shower and climbed in. The hot water felt good on her body, and her mind wandered to her dream, the same dream for a month. She was lost in thoughts, and was startled when her shower door open.

"Cat, you scared the hell out of me, baby," Olivia said.

"Sorry baby. I thought it would be easier for me to get ready for court here. I should have called," Cat said as she crawled in the shower with Olivia.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to call, that's why I gave you a key," Olivia said as she gave her lover a kiss. "You look exhausted and worried. Want to talk about it?"

"Alan Spaulding was murdered and his body dumped in Jackson Square. The FBI is involved, and I have to meet with Mel, Mallet and the FBI agent after court. It looks like I'll be working late. Can I take a rain check?" Cat asked.

"Alan Spaulding, the head of the Spaulding crime family? This can't be good."

"No, this could be potentially the worse thing that's happened to this city in a long time," Cat replied.

"Isn't this going to be dangerous for all of you that work on this?" Olivia asked with a little panic in her voice.

"It could be, especially if a full blown mob war erupts. But I promise I'll be careful," Cat said very soothingly.

"Promise me. The thought of something happening to you..."

Cat stopped her before she could finish, "Hey nothing's gonna happen to me." She took her hand and lifted Olivia's chin, "It will be okay. And I love that you are worried about me."

"Cat, just be careful," Olivia whispered. "How about you come over here for a late supper and some wine?" Olivia asked, pulling Cat close to her.

"That sounds wonderful, but it may be really late baby," Cat replied putting her hand on Olivia's face.

"It doesn't matter what time. I'll be here for you when your finished. And I'll even throw in a back rub," Olivia said moving her hands up Cat's back, leaning in and kissing Cat on the neck. "I really need to be close to you, do we have enough time for …."

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough time for me to do all things I want to do to you, but I will definitely show you tonight," Cat whispered as she pulled Olivia into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I look forward to it," Olivia whispered as she pulled away from this kiss.

The two women finished their shower and got ready for work. Olivia fixed them coffee to go, and they walked down together.

"Okay baby. Have a good day and tell Mel I said not to work you too hard, okay?" Olivia told her lover as she leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss.

"I will baby, and don't give your staff too hard of a time today. I'll see you tonight. I love you, Liv," Cat replied as she pulled away from the kiss, searching Olivia's eyes.

"I love you, Cat. Please be careful baby," Olivia replied as she turned to walk away.

_Well I'll be damned. She told me she loved me._ Cat got in her car and headed to court.

Olivia walked to her car, lost in her thoughts. _You did it! You told her you loved her. Well I do love and care for her, but I don't know if I'm in love with her. You think after three years I would know whether or not I'm in love with her. _Olivia got in her car and headed to work. Luckily the traffic wasn't heavy this time of the morning, so it didn't take her long to get there.

She pulled the car into her parking space, got out and headed towards the restaurant. She got to the door, and put the key in to unlock it, she felt the gun in her ribs.

"Don't move," the man said.

"Look take whatever you want," Olivia said, being careful not to move.

"Trust me I will," the man said as he raised the gun and hit her over the head.

Her world starting going black, as she fell.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 3

Cat arrived at the courthouse about thirty minutes early, stopping by her office to get her files before going to the court room. After collecting her files, she stopped by Mel's office to go over a few things.

"Good morning boss," Cat said as she walked into the office.

Mel looked up from her desk, "Good morning. Do you have everything you need for this morning?"

"I do. Any thing new on the Spaulding case this morning?" Cat asked.

Before Mel could answer, Cat's phone rang. Cat checked the number, it was the restaurant. _Why would they be calling me? _ Cat answered the phone, "Cat Savoie."

"Cat, it's Zoe."

"Hey what's wrong?" Cat asked as she got this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Olivia's not here. Her car's here, and her keys were in the door, but there's not sign of her anywhere," Zoe told her.

"So you're telling me she's missing? Have you called the police?" Cat said with panic in her voice.

"The police are on their way, and I knew you would want to know. Cat, I'm sorry," Zoe said as she hung up the phone.

Mel looked at Cat, who was pale and shaking, "Cat? What is it?" she asked as she moved to her. "Cat?"

"Olivia's missing. Her car's at work, and her keys were in the door, but there's no sign of her anywhere," Cat replied, her voice shaking.

"What the hell? Are the police there yet?" Mel asked.

"Zoe said they're on their way," Cat said as she stood, on shaky legs. "I've got to go there..."

Before she could finish, her phone rang again, "Cat Savoie."

"We have your girlfriend," the voice on the phone told her.

"Is she okay? I want to talk to her," Cat told the voice.

"She's fine, for now and you can talk to her in time, as long as you do exactly what we tell you to do."

Mel realized that it was the kidnapper on the phone. She picked up her phone and dialed Mallet's number, "Mallet, it's Mel."

"What can I do for our DA this morning?" Mallet asked.

"Olivia Spencer's been kidnapped and the kidnapper is on the phone with Cat right now. I need a to find out where they're calling from."

"I'm on it. Call you back in a minute," Mallet told her.

Cat was shaking, "What do you want?"

"It's very simple Ms. Savoie, we want the same thing that you do. We want the man that murdered Alan Spaulding. And when you find him, we'll trade your girlfriend for him. You have 48 hours to find him, and bring him to us. If you fail. Olivia Spencer dies."

"Look you son of a bitch, I want to talk to Olivia now. How do I know that she's not dead already?" Cat demanded.

"Such language Ms. Savoie. You can to talk to her in time, but in order to do that, we want to know what the cops have on the murder. You have one hour. Get all the information and we will call back with further instructions and then you can talk to Ms. Spencer."

"Wait, please," Cat begged as the voice hung up. "Shit. He hung up," Cat said as she looked over at Mel.

Mel went to her, "What did they say?" she asked as she put her arm around Cat.

"They want all the information we have on the Spaulding case, and we 48 hours to find the killer or they will kill Olivia," Cat said as everything sunk in on her. She started to cry.

"It's okay, Cat. We _will _find her, I promise. Mallet's tracing the call right now. We'll get Olivia back to you," Mel said reassuringly.

"If anything happens to her because of me..."

Mel cut her off before she could finish, "Cat, we are going to find her. I promise you that I'm not going to let anything happen to Olivia."

Mallet walked in the office, "She's right, Cat. We will find her."

"Were you able to get anything on the call,?" Cat asked through her tears.

"It was a disposable cell. You can buy them anywhere," Mallet replied.

"Shit," Mel said as she took at her phone. "Mallet I need all the information you have on the Spaulding case on my desk in 20 minutes," she said as she dialed the number.

"Brought it with me," Mallet said as he laid the folder on her desk.

Natalia had just gotten in her office when her cell rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Good morning Natalia, it's Mel Boudreau. I need you help."

"What can I do for you?" Natalia asked.

"Cat's girlfriend, Olivia Spencer has been kidnapped, we think, by someone in the Spaulding crime family. They have given us 48 hours to find the killer and turn him over to them. You said you knew who the hit man is?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be there in 15 minutes, and I'll bring all the information I have with me," Natalia replied.

"Okay, thanks," Mel said as she hung up her phone.

"Natalia Rivera is on her way," Mel told Cat and Mallet. "She's bringing all her information on the case and the hit man."

"So what now?" Mallet asked.

"Now we wait."

Olivia opened her eyes, trying to focus. _Where the hell am I? God my head feels like it's going to split open. That son of a bitch hit me with his gun. Who is he and what do they want with me?_

She tried to move, but her arms and legs were bound. She focused enough to realize that she was tied to a chair, and she wasn't going anywhere. Olivia looked around. _This looks like a warehouse of some sort. This can't be good. What the hell am I in the middle of?_

"I see you're awake Ms. Spencer," the voice said. "Just in time too."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want," Olivia asked trying to make out the face of the person talking to her.

"Who am I is of no concern to you. Now for what we want with you, well I will let your girlfriend tell you that," the voice said.

Cat was pacing. _Damn, I never dreamed anyone would go after Olivia to get to me. We have got to find her. I can't lose her. She finally told me she loved me, after three years and I can't lose her now._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Natalia walked into Mel's office.

"So anymore from the kidnappers?" Natalia asked as she handed each one of them a copy of the file she brought.

"Nothing yet," Cat answered softly. "They're supposed to call back in the next 30 minutes."

Natalia looked over at Cat, "I'm sorry this has happened. I have agents working on this case right now. I need a current picture of Olivia to give to them. I also know that we have to keep this from the press right now. If word gets out that she was kidnapped, it would greatly compromise our investigation."

"I have a picture of her on my desk," Cat replied.

"I'll call your assistant and have her bring it," Mel said, as she dialed the extension.

As Mel was making the call, the door to the office opened abruptly, a lovely woman walked through the door, followed by Mel's assistant.

"I'm sorry Mel, I told her she couldn't come in her, but that didn't stop her," the assistant said.

"It's okay, Regina, I'll take care of it," Mel said. "Dinah, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know what's going on with Olivia. Zoe called and told me she was missing," Dinah demanded looking from Mel to Cat.

"Dinah, calm down," Mel said.

"I will not," Dinah said, "Not until someone tells me what's going on."

"Excuse, who are you?" Natalia asked bluntly.

"Dinah is the owner of LaCôte Brasserie. Olivia's her executive chef," Mel answered Natalia.

"And Olivia's my best friend," Dinah added, as she looked over at Cat. "You should have called me."

"I know, Dinah, but everything has happened so fast," Cat said as tears formed in her eyes.

Dinah watched her for a minute, "Cat, what is it? What's happened?", she asked.

Cat looked over at Natalia, who nodded, "Olivia's been kidnapped, Dinah."

All the blood drained from Dinah's face, "Oh my God. What do they want? Is it money, because I can get whatever they want."

"No Dinah, they don't want money. She was kidnapped because of me," Cat answered softly, as the tears started to fall.

"Dinah, we can't go into the details right now, but I promise that I'll call you as soon as we know anything," Mel told her. "But right now, I need you to go."

Dinah looked over at Mel, "Okay, I'll go, but let me if there's anything I can do."

"There is one thing you can do," Natalia spoke. "We need you not to tell anybody that Olivia's been kidnapped. If word gets out, it would severely hinder our investigation."

"And who are you?" Dinah asked the Latino.

"Dinah this is Natalia Rivera. She's with the FBI."

Dinah studied her for a minute, "I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

She walked over to Cat and took her hand, "Cat, call me if you need anything. I'll have some food sent over here later for y'all," she said as she pulled Cat into a hug. "Be strong, she knows that you love her."

"I will Dinah. Thanks," Cat said as she pulled away from the hug.

Dinah turned and left the office. _Natalia Rivera, the same name, and you look just like Olivia described you. Well Olivia, your dream woman is real, I just hope that you live to meet her._

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 4

Natalia looked at everyone, "Okay let's go over this, because we don't have much time before the kidnappers call again. The man in the photo is Cyrus Foley. He's the hit man I was telling you about. The double tap is his signature and he has ties with the Cooper family."

"The Cooper family out of Chicago?" Mallet asked.

"The same. They have recently expanded their dealings to New Orleans, and the head of the family, Frank "Buzz" Cooper, Sr. is a sworn enemy of Alan Spaulding. Frank Cooper, Jr. runs the operations in New Orleans, but he doesn't make a move without Buzz's approval. I know that you think the Spauldings are behind this kidnapping, but I think we should consider other options," Natalia added.

"So if not the Spauldings, then who?" Cat asked.

"We think that the Coopers, more specifically, Frank Cooper."

"Why would he do that if they are the ones behind Alan Spaulding's murder?" Mel asked.

"Because we think Frank ordered the hit on Alan, without Buzz's approval and now he's trying to cover his tracks."

"So what do I tell the kidnappers when they call," Cat asked, rubbing her brow.

"Tell them the truth," Natalia said.

"Are you insane?" Cat asked her.

"No, think about it. Give them what they want, let them know we have already figured it out and if, it's as we think, Frank is behind this. He will panic and make a mistake. We already have people watching him, and when he does, we move in and get Olivia back."

"That's awfully risky, don't you think?" Mallet asked.

"It would be if we didn't have Cyrus Foley in custody."

"When did this happen?" Mel asked.

"I got the call on the way over here," Natalia replied.

Mel looked over at Cat, who was holding the picture of Olivia her assistant brought over,"Cat I think we should play it the way Natalia wants. It may be our only hope to get Olivia back alive."

Cat handed the picture to Natalia, "You had better be right, because if this doesn't work, and they hurt Olivia, you are going to have to deal with me."

Natalia took the picture, and for the first time saw Olivia Spencer. _My God, it's her, the woman from my dream. How can this be possible? But it's her and she' s very real. _"I won't let Olivia get hurt, Cat," she said as she reached out and touched her arm. "I promise."

Before Cat could say any thing else, her phone rang.

"Cat Savoie."

"Do you have what we asked for?" the voice asked.

"I do, but first I want to talk to Olivia," Cat told the voice.

"Cat?" Olivia said.

"Olivia, baby are you all right?"

"I have a headache but other than that I'm fine," Olivia replied. "It's good to hear your voice. What the hell is going on Cat?"

"They took you to get because they want us to find and bring them Alan Spaulding's killer. Olivia, I'm so sorry this happened. It's good to hear your voice too."

"All of this because of the murder, and I just caught in the middle?" Olivia asked with that tone in her voice that Cat hated.

"Yes, baby you did."

"Cat just get me the hell out of here," Olivia told her.

"I will. I promise. I love you."

"I know," Olivia replied.

"All right Ms. Savoie, we let you talk to your girlfriend. What do you have for us?" the voice asked.

Cat looked over at Natalia, "Frank Cooper ordered the hit on Alan Spaulding, using a hit man named Cyrus Foley. We are looking for Foley right now," Cat replied.

"You need to find Foley and bring him to us. You have 47 hours, the clock is ticking."

"I want to talk to Olivia again," Cat demanded.

"You will. We will call every four hours until you have Foley. Once you have him, we will give you instructions on where the exchange will take place. Make no mistake Ms. Savoie, if you fail to being us Foley, Olivia Spencer will die."

The voice was gone.

"Shit, he's gone," Cat said.

"Is Olivia okay?" Mel asked.

Cat was lost in thoughts, _Damn it, just when things were going good between us, this had to __happen. She is pissed. She didn't tell me she loved me, that could be the last time I ever talk __to her._

"Cat, is Olivia okay?" Mel asked again.

"She's okay, pissed but okay," Cat finally replied.

Natalia realized that she had been holding her breath since Mel asked about Olivia. Once Cat answer, she breathed again. _This is crazy. I've never met you, Olivia, and yet I feel this connection with you. I know it's because of the dream I've been having. Every night, the same time every night. _ Natalia rubbed her brow, trying to clear her thoughts, "What else did the kidnappers say?" she asked Cat.

"They're gonna call every four hours to check on our progress, and when we tell them we have Foley, they will give me instructions on the exchange. I'll give you four hours, Natalia. If you haven't found where they're keeping Olivia by then, I will make the arrangements to give them Foley,"

"Cat, you can't do that," Natalia said. "If you make the arrangement to give them Foley, they will kill Olivia."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Cat asked moving closer to Natalia.

"In ninety-nine percent of kidnapping cases, they get rid of the victim and this case will be no different. Frank Cooper may not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but he's sadistic, and he has no conscience. So if you tell them we have Foley, you will be signing Olivia's death warrant. I'm not going to let that happen. Not on my watch," she said as she got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked her.

"I'm going to see Phillip Spaulding. I need to know what he knows. He has people all over this city, and one of them surely has seen something."

"Then I'm coming with you,"Cat said.

"No, you're not. You're staying here and waiting for the next call. I don't know how long this will take," Natalia told her.

"If you think I'm gonna sit here on my ass...."

Natalia cut her off before she could finish. "That's exactly what you're going to do, Cat."

"Cat, she right. You need to stay here, and let Natalia do her job," Mel told her ADA. "Mallet, I want you to go with Natalia. You know more about the Spaulding's than anybody else in the department, if that's okay with you Natalia?" Mel asked her.

"That's fine. Come on Mallet. The clock's ticking and we don't have a lot of time."

Olivia's mind was reeling. _I'm here because Alan Spaulding's dead. I didn't even know the bastard and now my life's on the line because of him. Cat you promised me that your work would never put either one of us in jeopardy. So much for that. _

"Your girlfriend follows instructions very well," the man told Olivia. "This will be over soon," he said as he touched her face with his hand.

She still couldn't see his face, "Get your fucking hands off me, you son of a bitch," Olivia hissed at the man.

"Ms. Spencer, someone needs to teach you some manners," the man told her as he grabbed her chin in his hand.

"Go to hell," Olivia spat at him.

The man moved out of the shadows, "You really need to learn some manners," Frank Cooper told her.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 5

Olivia knew she was in trouble, once she saw the man, _Shit Spencer. You're in trouble now, because this son of bitch looks like he's going to kill you. _

Frank bent down and look Olivia in the eyes, "Yes I think it's time you learned some manners." He stood up and backhanded Olivia across her face.

Olivia felt the blood run down from her lip. _Yes Spencer, you are definitely in trouble._

Cat looked at Mel, "I'm gonna go to my office for a while and try to get some work done."

Mel watched her walk out of the office. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey you. Is there any news on Olivia?" Dinah asked her.

"Cat talked to her, she seems to be fine, pissed at being caught in the middle of this, but fine."

"That's Olivia. Mel, what is she caught in the middle of?"

"She's been kidnapped because of the Alan Spaulding murder. They want his killer in exchange for her. We have less than 48 hours to give them the killer or they're going to kill Olivia"

Dinah felt a sick feeling in her stomach, "Oh My God, Mel you can't let that happen."

"We are doing everything we can to find her, I promise you I won't let that happen. I don't know if I will be able to make it for dinner tonight, with all of this going on."

"It's okay, I have my hands full at work, so it's gonna be a long day."

"Why don't you come over to my apartment after you finish at the restaurant? We'll order in some take out. I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"I think that's a great idea, I'll call you when I'm headed that way."

"I've gotta go, but I promise I'll call as soon as we have any more news."

"Thanks baby, I'll see you tonight."

Phillip Spaulding was in his study, at his desk, when the housekeeper came in and told him that he had visitors. He told her to show them in.

Natalia and Mallet were show to the study.

"Ah, Detective Mallet, I was wondering when you would make an appearance. And who is this lovely creature you have will you?"

Natalia took out her badge and flashed it, "Natalia Rivera, FBI."

"So a New Orleans detective and and FBI agent, how interesting. Do you have any news on who murdered my father, or is his murder gonna be another in a long list of unsolved murders in this city?"

"Actually we didn't come here to talk about your father," Natalia said. "We need your help."

Phillip leaned back in his chair, and laughed, "This is priceless, an FBI agent and New Orleans detective need my help. So what can I do for you Agent Rivera?"

"I have a kidnapping case I need some help on. Olivia Spencer has been kidnapped. I need to know if your people have seen or heard anything."

"Olivia Spencer, isn't that Cat Savoie's girlfriend and the Chef at LaCôte Brasserie? Why has she been kidnapped?"

"The kidnapper is using her to get information of your father's murder and they want his killer in exchange for Olivia."

"You think it's one of my people, acting on orders from me?" Phillip asked.

Natalia looked over at Mallet, "No, we think Frank Cooper has her, and we wanted to know if your people had seen or heard anything that might help us," Mallet answered.

"Frank Cooper is a sadistic son of a bitch, and if he does have Olivia Spencer, then you don't have much time. He likes to torture people, especially women. What does he want in return for her, besides information, because I know there's more to it than what you've told me," Phillip told them.

"He wants the man that murdered your father," Natalia replied.

"Why? Do you think he's involved in Alan's murder?" Phillip asked standing up from his desk.

"I think he ordered the hit, but without Buzz's approval."

"So why would he want the killer if he ordered the hit?" Phillip asked. "The guy should be in his pocket."

"He was trying to cover his tracks. He used Cyrus Foley, who is really close with Buzz, and from the information we've been able to gather, Foley told Buzz about the hit, but after the fact. Buzz is on his way from Greece, and Frank doesn't have much time to get rid of Foley."

"Makes sense, well as much sense as Frank Cooper can make. I'll make a few calls and see if any of my people have seen or heard anything. I have a question, do you know where Foley is?"

"We have him in custody already, but Frank Cooper doesn't know that and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine you can have Foley, but when this is done, Frank Cooper is mine," Phillip said with a icy look in his eyes.

"Here's my card. You can reach me on my cell."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

Natalia and Mallet took their leave, as Phillip picked up his phone.

Once they left the Spaulding mansion, Natalia called her team assigned to tail Frank Cooper. She was just out of Mallets earshot, but from what he could see, something had gone very wrong. He watched Natalia walk back to the car.

"They fucking lost him," Natalia said as she opened the door to the car.

"Where?"

"Some where in Bridge City. This is not good," Natalia said as she dialed the number. "Ashley, I need you to find out what warehouses the Coopers or any of their associates own near Bridge City. And Ashley, I needed this like twenty minutes ago."

Cat walked in to Mel's office, "Any word from Mallet and Natalia?"

"I haven't heard anything from them yet, but don't get discouraged."

The door to her office opened, as Mallet and Natalia walked in.

_Natalia looks pissed, this can't be good, _ Mel thought.

"Did you find out anything?" Cat asked the two.

"We know that the Spaulding's are not involved in the kidnapping. And we know Frank Cooper is some where in Bridge City," Natalia answered her.

"What do you mean some where? Don't you have agents tailing him?" Cat asked briskly.

"The agents lost him."

"That is just fucking great. You have two hours left to find them or I'm going to give Foley over to them," Cat told her.

Before Natalia could reply to Cat, her phone rang. "Natalia Rivera."

"Agent Rivera, it's Phillip Spaulding. I have an address for you."

Natalia grabbed a pin and paper, "I'm ready."

"It's the old abandon warehouse on River Road on the corner of 14th and River Road, left side of the road. And Agent, Olivia Spencer is there and from what my people tell me, you'd better hurry."

"Got it, thanks."

Natalia looked at Cat, "We've found her."

She then looked at Mallet, "We've got to go."

"Wait I'm coming with," Cat said.

"No you're not. I understand you want to be there, but I promise as soon as we have her, I will call you."

Natalia and Mallet didn't wait for a response. Once they were in the car, they both called for backup.

_What did Phillip mean when he said by the looks of things? I swear if you have hurt her Frank Cooper I will blow a hole in you the size of Lake Pontchartrain._

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 6

Natalia had instructed her agents to meet them a block from the warehouse. They would coordinate and move in on foot. Mallet did the same with his officers. Once they arrived, Natalia gathered them around for instructions.

"People listen up. It has been confirmed that Frank Cooper has Olivia Spencer. Make no mistake this is a dangerous situation. I want everyone to be alert and hold your fire. I don't want a civilian getting caught in the crossfire of a shoot out. Keep your heads down and do what you do best."

She and Mallet took point. They sent agents around the back of the warehouse.

"Can you see in that window Mallet?" Natalia whispered.

"There are two men, but Cooper's not one of them, but I don't see Olivia," Mallet hesitated.

Natalia leaned against the wall, _I just hope she's still alive and still here_, she thought getting that sick feeling in her stomach. She touched the blue tooth piece in her ear, "Go." With that command she and Mallet went through the front. Her agents and the officers came through the back.

"FBI," Natalia shouted as they entered the building, "I want you face down on the ground," she shouted at the two men standing in the middle of the warehouse, as she and Mallet had there weapons trained on them.

Both men dropped to their knees and went face down on the floor. Natalia and Mallet moved to handcuff them. The other agents moved in and got them off the floor.  
"Where's Olivia Spencer?" Natalia asked them.

"She's in the room over there," the bigger man of the two said as he nodded towards a door on the left side of the room. "The key is in my front pocket."

Mallet reached in the man's pocket and retrieved the key, "Is she in there alone?"

"The boss was in there a little bit ago, but he left."

Natalia and Mallet moved to the door. Mallet put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Natalia carefully entered the room with her weapon drawn, as she looked around the room, she didn't see anyone. She holstered her weapon, walked further in the room, and over in the dark corner she saw something. She looked over at Mallet, then she heard a low moan.

Mallet took out his flashlight and shined it over in the corner, and there was Olivia, tied to a chair.

Natalia was to her before Mallet could make a move. _Oh God, please let her be alive, _she thought while she checked her pulse, which was weak but still there.

Mallet called for paramedics and came over to help Natalia get her untied.

"She's in bad shape, Natalia. I don't think we should try to move her too much before the paramedics get here."

"I know," she replied with tears forming in her eyes. "Lets just move her to the floor and I'll hold her upper body against me until they arrive."

"All right, let me get one of my guys to help us," Mallet said as he went to the other room to get some help.

Natalia looked at Olivia, one of her eyes were swollen shut and there was a cut on her lip. There were bruises on her jaw, and her arms, one of which appeared to be broken. There was blood oozing out of her mouth.

Natalia fought back tears, as she reached up and moved a strand of hair out of her face, "You've got to hold on Olivia," she whispered to the blonde chef. "I've dreamed of you, and you have to make it so I can get to know the real you."

Olivia opened the only eye she could open, "You're here," she said gasping for air. "I knew you'd come for me, I dreamed of you," she said as she drifted out again.

Mallet and one of the FBI agents came back in the room. Natalia sat on the floor as they place Olivia's upper body against her. Natalia put her arms around Olivia to support her.

"Mallet, you should call Cat and Mel. Let them know we have her and tell them to meet us at the hospital," Natalia told the detective.

He left the women in the room as he went out to make his calls.

Natalia put her cheek against Olivia's head, "Hang on Olivia. Please hang on."

Mallet decided it would be best to call Mel and let her break the news to Cat. He was about to dial her number as the paramedics pulled up. "Hey guys, inside to the left," he told the driver. "What hospital will you be taking her to?"

"Tulane Medical Center," the driver said climbing out of the rig.

"Thanks," Mallet said as he dialed Mel's number.

"Mallet, what's going on? Did you find Olivia? Is she alright?"

"Whoa, Mel slow down. Yes we found her and no she's not alright. Is Cat there with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just listen and don't say anything until you get off the phone with me. Mel, Olivia's in bad shape. She's been beaten, severely. Her right arm is broken and from the looks of the blood coming out of her mouth, there are probably some internal injuries as well. Cooper beat the hell out her."

Mel took a deep breath, as she took in all that Mallet was saying to her.

"They are taking her to Tulane Medical Center. Get Cat and we'll meet you there. I've gotta go they're bring her out now."

"Alright, see you there," was all Mel could say.

Natalia was walking beside the gurney holding Olivia's hand. She looked over at Mallet, "I'm going with her in the ambulance."

"I'll follow you guys," Mallet replied.

Mel hung up the phone, and walked over to Cat, who was standing by the window. She put her arm around the younger woman, "They found her, Cat."

"Is she all right?" she asked as she continued to look out the window.

"She's alive, but she's in bad shape. They're taking her to Tulane right now. We need to go."

Cat turned to face Mel, with tears streaming down her face, "This is my fault. If it wasn't for my job, and what we deal with, Olivia wouldn't have been taken."

"It's not your fault, Cat. Olivia knew what you did for a living when she got involved with you."

"I made her a promise. I told her this job would never put either of us in jeopardy. And it was a promise I couldn't keep."

"This didn't happen because of anything you did in your job, it just happened. Come on we need to get to the hospital."

"I'll just get my things," Cat said as she walked out of Mel's office.

Mel took out her phone and hit Dinah's number on her speed dial.

"Hey you."

"Hey baby, is there any word on Olivia?" Dinah asked

"They found her."

"is she all right?" Dinah asked, getting that sick feeling in her stomach again.

"Mallet says that she's in bad shape. The paramedics are on they're way to Tulane with her right now. You need to meet us there."

"I'm on my way. Mel, is she gonna die?" Dinah asked with a lump her throat.

"I hope not baby. God I hope not."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 7

Natalia held Olivia's hand the whole time they were in the ambulance, letting go only when they wheeled her into the trauma room.

Mallet arrived just as they wheeled her in the room, "How's she doing?" he asked Natalia as he walked up to her.

"She survived the ride. The paramedics said he thought there were a great deal of internal injuries, and that she was bleeding internally."

"Are you okay, Natalia?" Mallet asked her, noticing how shaky the normally cool FBI agent was.

"I just hate seeing anyone beaten in this matter, but especially a woman. It was such a brutal beating."

Mallet could sense there was more to it, but he didn't push, "I called Mel. She and Cat should be here any minute."

Natalia started to say something, but she saw Mel and Cat walking up.

"Where is she?" Cat asked Natalia.

"They took her into the trauma room, over there," Natalia nodded towards the room.

"My God is that her blood on your shirt?" Cat asked the Agent with a look of horror in her eyes.

Before Natalia could say anything, the doctor came out of the room and walked towards them.

He looked at Natalia, "Are you Natalia?"

"Yes, Doctor, but how did you know?"

"Ms. Spencer called out your name. Look this is the situation. She's taken a beating that should have killed her, but it hasn't. Ms. Spencer has extensive internal injuries, which are causing her to bleed, a punctured lung, and a broken arm. We have to operate on her now or we will lose her."

"Doctor, I'm Cat Savoie. I'm Olivia's girlfriend. Do whatever you need to do to save her."

"We will I just wanted to let you know the situation."

"Can I see her?" Cat asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry we are already moving her to the OR. I'll have some one come out and give you updates."

Cat turned and looked at Natalia, "How the hell did she know your name and why did she call out for you?"

"I don't know, Cat."

"Cat, calm down," Dinah said as she walked up. She looked over at Mel, "How's Olivia?"

"They've just taken her to surgery," Mel replied as she reached out for Dinah's hand. "She's has a lot of internal injuries, a punctured lung and a broken arm. The doctor said the beating should have killed her."

Natalia noticed how pale Dinah's face.

Dinah looked at Mallet, "Please tell me you have the bastard that did this to her behind bars."

"Not yet. We have two of his goons in custody, but we will find him. I promise you that Dinah."

Natalia noticed a nurse walking towards them, "Are y'all here for Ms. Spencer?"

"Yes," Cat replied.

"Dr. Bergeron asked me to show you to the OR waiting room. If you'll follow me please."

"Cat, you , Mel and Mallet go on ahead. I want to talk to Agent Rivera," Dinah told the group.

"Are you sure?" Mel asked Dinah.

"Yes, baby. We'll find you in a minute."

The three turned and followed the nurse.

"Come Agent Rivera, let's go get everybody coffee," Dinah said.  
"Okay, but please call me Natalia."

"All right Natalia. I'm sorry for the way Cat acted. She's all about the show, and appearances. She claims to love Olivia, but I personally don't think she is capable of loving anyone, but herself."

"I thought it was just me."

"No she doesn't want anyone close to Olivia, including me. They have had many fights about our friendship. I still don't understand why Olivia has stayed with her this long."

Natalia looked over at Dinah. There was something about her, Natalia felt she could trust her, "I couldn't say anything in front of Cat, but a strange thing happened while we were waiting for the paramedics. Olivia came to for just a moment, and she said that she knew I would come for her, that she dreamed of me. Do you have any idea what she meant?"

Dinah smiled, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Olivia's been having a dream. The same dream, the same time for the past month. She told me about it a few days ago. She's been dreaming of you. She described you perfectly, down to knowing your name."

"How long has she been having these dreams?" Natalia asked as the realization hit her they had been having dreams about each other.

"She told me they started a month ago. Why?"

_A month ago. That's the same time my dreams started, right after I moved to New Orleans. I think that someone is trying to tell me something,_ she thought.

"Natalia, did you hear me?"

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. A month you say? That's about the time I moved to New Orleans."

"Really, how strange is that?

"It gets even more strange, would you believe me if I told you I've been having the same dream, the same time at night for the last month as well. I dream of her."

Dinah was speechless.

"What do you suppose it means?

"I don't know, either it's one hell of a coincidence or the universe is trying to tell the both of you something," Dinah said.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 8

Natalia and Dinah made their way to the cafeteria, getting coffee for everyone. As they headed to find the others, Dinah looked at Natalia, "So what are you gonna do about this?"

"I don't know. It's weird. I feel this connection with her, even though we've never really met. It's like I've known her for a long time. I just hope I have the chance to really get to know her."

"I hope so too."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Ten years. She's my best friend, we have been through a lot together."

"Where you two ever a couple?"

"No," Dinah said with a laugh. "We're too much alike, we would have killed each other. So Natalia, are you involved with any one?"

"I'm single at the moment. I've had a few relationships, but nothing serious. Most women can't deal with the fact that I work for the FBI."

"I'm sure it's hard to build a relationship when you have to put your job first."

"It is. I've been with the Bureau since I graduated from college, and once I moved into the Organized Crime Unit, my love life pretty much went out the window. Speaking of which, I need to check in and see if there's any news on Frank Cooper's whereabouts. Olivia won't be safe until we find him."

"Find him, and make him pay for what he's done to Olivia."

"Trust me he will pay for what he's done to her, but first I want to see if there's any word on Olivia," she said as they approached the waiting room.

Mel smiled at Dinah when they walked into the room, "Hey there, thanks for the coffee," she said as she took the cup from her hand.

"Is there any word on Olivia?" Dinah asked her, as she handed Cat her coffee.

"Not yet," Cat replied.

Natalia walked over and handed Mallet his coffee, "Any word on Frank Cooper from your team?"

"Nothing yet. I was thinking I would walk outside and make a few calls," Mallet said.

"I need to do that too, but I wanted to check to see if there was any news on Olivia."

"Why are you still here?" Cat asked Natalia. "There's no need for it. You don't even know Olivia, or do you? You still haven't told me why she was calling for _you_?"

Natalia shot her a look, "I'm still here because I want to make sure Olivia's going to be all right. And I've told you that I don't know why she was calling for me."

"She wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you! If you had let me give them Foley, we could have gotten her back before he did this to her."

Mallet looked over at Cat, "He was planning on killing her."

"What?" Cat said.

"One of his guys told me at the warehouse. As soon as he knew you were bringing Foley to him, he was going to kill her, and then he was going to kill Foley. He would have probably killed you as well, just for good measure. So instead of blaming Natalia for all of this, you should be thanking your lucky stars and her, for finding Olivia and getting her out of there before he could finish the job."

Cat just looked at Mallet, then at Natalia, before she could say anything else, Dr. Bergeron came into the waiting room.

"She came through the surgery. The next twenty four to forty eight hours are critical. The internal damage was severe, but we were able to get the bleeding stop. We set and cast her arm while she was out. By all rights, she should have died. I never seen anyone with such a strong will to live. She'll be in recovery for the next few hours and if she remains stable, we'll move her to ICU."

"What are her chances Dr. Bergeron?" Cat asked.

"Like I said, she should have died from the injuries, but she's still here. We'll know more once she wakes up."

"Can I see her?"

"Not until we move her to ICU and like I said that won't be for a few hours. I suggest you all go get some rest for now and I'll call if there's any change."

"Doctor, I need to post some agents outside of recovery and then outside of ICU, once she's moved. With there be a problem with that?" Natalia asked.

"No, as long as they stay out of the way. All right I'm going to check on Ms. Spencer before I make my afternoon rounds. Like I said, the best thing you can do right now is go home and get some rest. Leave your numbers with the nurse, and we'll call if there's any change."

Mel looked at Cat. "The doctor's right, Cat. Why don't you go home and rest for a few hours? It's been a very long day. I'll give the nurses yours and Dinah's numbers. That way they can call you if they need to. Do you want to come with me?"

"Okay, I'll go with you," Cat replied.

Mel looked over at Dinah, "And you need to get some rest too. I'll meet you at your place once I get Cat home," she told her as she gave her a quick kiss.

"I won't argue with you, because I'm just too damn tired," Dinah said as she put her hand on Mel's face.

"I'll see you in a bit," Mel said as she and Cat headed over to the nurse.

"I really cannot stand that bitch," Dinah said as she watched Cat walk away.

Mallet and Natalia both nodded their heads in agreement as they smiled.

Natalia handed Dinah her card, "Will you call me when you hear anything?"

"Of course I will. So you're leaving too?"

"Yes, once my agents get here. I need to go home and get cleaned up," Natalia said as she looked down at her shirt for the first time. _That's her blood on me. God please let her pull through. _

"Here's my card. Will you call me if there's any word on Frank Cooper?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, once we have him, you'll be the first person I call."

"Then we'll talk later. Mallet thank you for all your help in this."

"It was all Natalia, I was just along for the ride."

Dinah pulled Natalia into a hug, "Thank you so much for finding her and getting her out of there alive."

"Just doing my job," Natalia said as tears came to her eyes.

Dinah turned and walked away.

The agents arrived a few minutes after everyone left, expect for Mallet. He wanted to stayed to give Natalia a ride.

She gave the agents their instructions, she and Mallet left the hospital. Once they were in the car, Mallet looked over at her, "Do you want me to take you back to your car, or do you want me just to drop you at home?"

"I need to get my car, but can we make a stop first?"

"Sure, where?"

"The Spaulding Mansion," she told him.

"Some how I knew that's where you wanted to stop."

"So you don't have an issue with it?"

"Not at all," Mallet said as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, and headed the car towards the Spaulding Mansion.

Phillip Spaulding was not surprised when his housekeeper told him that he had visitor's again.

The housekeeper showed them to the garden, where Phillip was sitting looking over papers.

"Good evening Detective Mallet and Agent Rivera. I take it you were successful in locating Ms. Spencer?"

"Yes we were, thank you for your help Mr. Spaulding," Natalia replied.

"How badly was she hurt?"

"Very, she just got out of surgery. She's still critical."

"At least you got her out of there alive. But I don't think that you just dropped by to thank me, did you Agent Rivera? Come, walk with me. If you'll excuse us Detective," Phillip said as he took Natalia by the arm.

"I'll just wait here," Mallet replied.

"So what else can I do for you today?"

"It's very simple, Mr. Spaulding. I want Frank Cooper."

"I told you that Cooper was mine. So I take it he wasn't at the warehouse once you got there, or you wouldn't be having this conversation with me?"

"He wasn't and face it your people are better at locating him than mine are."

"What makes you think I would turn him over to you once I have him?"

"Let me make this clear, I just want ten minutes with him, then you and your people can do whatever you want with him."

Phillip smiled at Natalia, "I think that can be arranged. I'll call you if and when we locate him. Why are you going to risk your career for that?"

"I don't expect you to understand this, but I want him to feel the same fear he made her feel."

"Oh I understand that very well. You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I've never seen her before today, but yes I'm in love with her. I can't explain it to you, because I don't understand it myself. But yes, I'm in love with Olivia Spencer. And I just hope she lives so I can tell her."

"Then Agent Rivera, you shall have your ten minutes alone with Frank Cooper. And for the record, no one will ever know except for Frank Cooper."

The two turned and headed back towards the main house, "Thank you," Natalia said as they reached the house.

"You're quiet welcome."

She looked over at Mallet, "Let's go."

She was quiet in the ride to her car, once they arrived, Mallet reached over to her before she got out of the car, "Natalia, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I won't tell anyone ever about what your planning to do."

"Wait, how do..."

Mallet stopped her before she could finish, "I'm not blind, if someone hurt the woman I loved like that, I would do the same thing."

"How did you know?"

"I saw the pain in your eyes when we found her, and then I say the light that came in them when the doctor said she was calling out for you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"It was to me. Just be careful with Spaulding."

"I will. And thanks Mallet," she said as she got out of the car.

"Call me when you get away word on Olivia."

"I will."

Natalia got in her car and headed home. Once she got inside her condo, all she wanted was a hot shower. She took off her bloody clothes, and slipped into her robe. She called the team assigned to protect Olivia, making sure that she was safe. She got into the shower and let the hot water wash away the events of the day. Once she got out of the shower, she checked her phone to see if she had missed any calls. She threw on a pair of pajama pants, a tank top and stretched out on her sofa. She was almost asleep when her phone rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Natalia, it's Dinah."

"Is Olivia okay?"

"Yes, they have just moved her to ICU and I'm one my way back to the hospital right now."

"So I assume Cat's on her way up there as well?"

"Funny thing, Dr. Bergeron called me first. So I told him I would call Cat. He told me that she came to for a minute, and called out your name again. He said that we could see her once we got to the hospital. I think you should meet me there."

"Cat's gonna be pissed."

"Let me worry about Cat Savoie. So are you coming?"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 9

Natalia arrived at the hospital shortly after Dinah, who was waiting for her outside of the ICU.

"Hey Dinah. Thanks so much for calling me. How long do we have before Cat arrives?"

"I haven't called her yet. But I promised Mel I would call her as soon as you've had a chance to see Olivia."

"Did you tell her what's going on?"

"Yes, Mel and I have no secrets."

"She won't tell Cat?"

"No, Mel may be her boss, but she and Cat aren't really that close. Come on, let's go see Olivia."

Natalia stopped and talked with her agents, letting them know, who besides the hospital staff, was allowed to see Olivia.

The two walked in to ICU together. Dinah was visibly shaken when she saw Olivia. Her left eye was swollen shut, and it was black. Her jaw had bruises and her right arm was in a cast.

Dinah had to close her eyes.

Natalia put her arm around Dinah, "Are you okay?"

"She looks so fragile," Dinah whispered.

Before Natalia could say anything, Olivia let out a moan.

Both woman moved to her side.

Olivia opened her eye that wasn't damaged, "Natalia?"

"Yes Olivia, I'm here."

"You found me, you're real, I'm not dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming, I'm real and I found you."

Olivia reached out her hand for Natalia, and Natalia took it.

"Dinah's here, Olivia."

Olivia turned her head slightly so she could see Dinah, "Hey you," Olivia said slowly.

"Hey sweetie. You gave us all quiet the scare. Honestly if you wanted some time off, all you had to do is ask," Dinah said as she smiled at Olivia.

Olivia smiled at Dinah, "I'll remember that. Is my kitchen okay?"

"Yes dear your kitchen is fine, you just worry about getting well."

"Okay, I'll do that," Olivia said. She looked over at Natalia, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I used some connections, and they were able to tell me where you were," Natalia replied.

"What is it you do?"

"I'm an FBI agent."

"Who was the son of a bitch that kidnapped me?"

"His name is Frank Cooper. And I promise you I will find him, and make him pay for what he's done to you. He will never hurt you again," Natalia said as she stroke Olivia's cheek with her hand, very gently.

"I've had dreams of you for the past month. I didn't know if you were real, but here you are."

"Do you want to know a secret?' Natalia asked as she leaned in closer to Olivia.

"What?" Olivia whispered.

"I've dreamed of you as well."

"Well isn't this just cozy," Cat said as she walked in the door of the ICU.

"Don't start, Cat," Dinah said.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?" Cat demanded.

Before Dinah or Natalia could say anything, Olivia said, "Natalia's here because I want her here, Cat."

Olivia looked at Natalia, "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Not at all."

"Promise me you'll come back?"

"Of course I will, if that's what you want."

"It is."

Natalia looked at Dinah, "Let's go get some coffee."

"I could use some coffee," Dinah said as she walked towards the door. She stopped once she was next to Cat, "If you do anything to upset her, or cause her any stress, you will have to deal with me," she told Cat very quietly.

Natalia bent down and kissed Olivia's forehead, "I'll be back soon."

Cat shot Natalia a look as she walked past her.

Dinah could barely contain her smile until she and Natalia were out of the room.

"Well Agent Rivera, if looks could kill," Dinah said with a smile on her face. "So when did you realize that you were in love with her?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not blind. I could see the way you looked at her when you were talking to her. And for the record, I've never see Olivia look at anyway the way she looked at you just now. So when did you realize it?"

"When I was holding her while we were waiting for the paramedics. I kept telling her to hold on so we could get to know each other but I feel like I've known her all my life."

Cat walked over and sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"I feel like shit."

"So what's going on between you and Natalia, Liv?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try. I've been having a dream. It has happened for the same time every night for the past month. The dream has been about a dark haired, brown eyed woman with dimples. I even dreamed of her name. It was Natalia."

"So all of this is about a dream?"

"Yes, I don't expect you to understand it, because it's been hard for me to understand, until I was kidnapped. But while I was being held in that warehouse, I knew she would find me and rescue me."

"That's why you've been calling out for her isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"Cat, there is no us, not anymore. Face it, things have never been great between us. The only thing that really worked for us was the sex. And as hard as it is for you to hear this, I'm not in love with you. I love and care about you, but I'm not in love with you."

"So how long have you felt this way," Cat said as tears came to her eyes.

"For a while."

"So just like that, it's over?"

"It's not just like that. Cat, we both deserve to be happy. And we're not happy together. You know I'm right."

"Well I'm not giving up on us. You've just been through a terrible trauma and once you're better, you'll realize that this was all a mistake."

"No Cat I won't. I think you should go now."

"You want me to leave?"

"I'm tired and I hurt all over. I just want to sleep. Please go."

Cat got up and walked towards the door, "I'll leave for now, but we're not done, not by a long shot. I love you and I'm not giving up on us without a fight."

Olivia watched Cat walk out the door. She closed her eyes, _Damn it Cat. You're not going to make this easy are you? I just want this to be over, I need this to be over._ Her mind wandered to Natalia, her eyes , her dimples, the feel on her lips on her forehead, _Natalia, you found me, and your real. Now the only question is are you in love with me too?_ Olivia drifted off to sleep.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 10

Cat left the ICU and headed to the cafeteria. She walked in the cafeteria, scanning the room

for Natalia.

Dinah saw Cat before Natalia did, "Shit, Cat's here."

Cat saw the two and walked up to the table, "Natalia, I want to talk to you." She looked over at Dinah, "Alone."

Dinah looked at Cat and then Natalia, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Why don't you go check on Olivia, and I'll be there shortly," Natalia replied.

Dinah stood up, "I'll see you in a bit, Natalia." She looked over at Cat, "Always a pleasure to see you Cat." She left the two women to talk.

Natalia looked at Cat, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Fine," Cat said as she sat.

"So what do want to talk about?"

"Olivia."

"What about Olivia?"

"I want you stay away from her."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"I think all of this trauma has confused her, and your being around clouds the issue."

"Why, what did she say to you?"

"Well if you must know, she broke up with me, but as I said I think all this has her confused, and I'm not giving up on us."

"Cat, I'm sorry that your going through all of this, but I'm not going to stay away from Olivia. She wants me to be here, and I'm going to be here for her."

"I don't think you understand, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to stay away from Olivia."

"Cat, let's get one thing straight. There is no force in heaven or on earth that will keep me away from Olivia," Natalia said as she stood to leave. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to check on Olivia."

"Natalia, make no mistake, I will fight for Olivia."

"Cat, you do what you need to do," Natalia said as she turned and left the cafeteria.

Olivia woke up with a start. She was thought for a minute she was back in the warehouse. She looked around the room and saw Dinah sitting by her bed. "Dinah?"

"Hey you, it's okay. Your safe," Dinah told her, sensing she wasn't quiet sure where she was.

"Where's Natalia?"

"She'll be here in a minute. She had something she needed to take care of."

"Cat wanted to talk to her didn't she?"

"Yes she did, but I wouldn't worry about Natalia. I've learned very quickly she can take care of herself."

"Cat's pissed. I broke up with her, and I'm sure in her twisted world, she's blaming Natalia for it."

"I can't say I'm sorry that you broke things off her with her. She has never been a big fan of mine."

Olivia smiled, "That's true, and you have never been a fan of hers."  
"So why now?"

"I'm not in love with her, and I decided while I was being held that if I got of it alive, I wasn't going to waste anymore time. She and I have never been happy, not really. The only thing that remotely worked for us was the sex, but that's just it, it was always just sex for me. I never felt like we were making love."

"So what about Natalia?"

"Dinah, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I'm in love with her. When she found me at the warehouse, I remember them moving me from the chair to the floor, and she held me until the paramedics got there. She told me I had to hold on, and I did. I feel like I've know her all my life. I know this what I want, I want to be with her."

"I don't think it's crazy, Olivia. There is such a thing as love at first sight. You remember when I met Mel, I knew from the moment I met her that she was the one. And she felt the same about me."

"I just hope that Natalia feels the same way about me."

Before Dinah could say anything, Natalia walked in the room.

"Hey there you two, " Natalia said as she walked up to Olivia's bed.

"I don't see any bruises, or blood. I take it you and Cat had a civilized talk?" Dinah asked with a smile on her face.

"We didn't exchange physical blows, but there were words," Natalia replied as she turned her attention to Olivia. She noticed the blonde chef smiling at her. Natalia smiled back, flashing her dimples.

Dinah looked at the two of them, "Okay you two. I'm going to go call Mel and then the restaurant. I'll be back in a bit." Dinah got out of the chair and headed to the door, "Olivia, I'm so thankful you're still here."

"Thanks babe, so am I," Olivia said as Dinah walked out the door.

Natalia moved to the chair beside Olivia's bed, as Olivia reached out for her with her hand.

"I'm sorry that you are in the middle of all this with Cat and I, but I'm not sorry you're here."

"There is no place I would rather be, than right here, with you."

Olivia saw the love in the big, brown eyes for her, "My God, you feel it too, don't you?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do. I can't explain it, and I know it's crazy, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm in love with you Olivia."  
"And I'm in love with you, Natalia. When did you know?"

"When I was holding you in the warehouse, waiting for the paramedics. I just kept telling you to hold on, and you did," Natalia said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I heard you telling me to hold on, and so I fought. I fought harder than I've ever fought in my life, because I knew I was in love with you too, Natalia."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 11

Dinah hesitated a little at the door, watching the two women together, _I've never seen Olivia look at anyone the way she looks at Natalia and the way Natalia looks at her. I'm so happy for you, Olivia._

Natalia looked up at Dinah as she walked in the room, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself. Do you two have a little talk while I was gone?"

Natalia looked over at Olivia and smiled, "Yes we did," Olivia answered her best friend. "And I guess you knew about this all along?"

"Well, you could say that. I had decided if you two didn't tell each other how you felt, I was going too."

"Typical," Olivia replied with a smile.

"Sweetie, it's been a long day, and as much as I love you, there's a gorgeous woman waiting for me at home. I will be back tomorrow before I head to work," Dinah told Olivia as she gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Go home to Mel. Give her my love, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Dinah stood up and looked over at Natalia, "You take care of her," she said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Natalia stood up and pulled Dinah into a hug, "I plan on doing just that."

"Okay girls, I'm outta here, and Olivia try to stay out of trouble," Dinah said as she walked out of the room.

Natalia looked over at Olivia, "You're very lucky to have her for a friend. She's great."

"I know. I'm so glad you like her and she really likes you," Olivia said with a yawn.

"Olivia, you need to get some rest. It's been a very long day."

"I know. Will you stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"I'll stay until you're asleep and I will be here when you wake up."

"So you're gonna stay all night with me?"

"Yes, I am. I cleared with Dr. Bergeron and they are bringing me a bed. I'm planning on staying with you until they release you," Natalia said as she reached over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. "Go to sleep now and I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you Natalia."

"I love you Olivia, and I'm so glad we found each other. Sleep well," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's cheek with her hand.

Olivia was soon asleep, she didn't even wake when the nurse came in to check on her and bring Natalia's bed. Dr. Bergeron came in a few minutes later, and checked Olivia before he went home for the night. After checking her, he looked at Natalia and motioned for her to come out into the hall.

Once they were in the hall Natalia looked at the doctor, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Natalia. In all my years of medicine I have never seen anything like this. When Ms. Spencer was brought in today, I really didn't think she would make it, much less be doing as well she is. If she's still improving in the morning, I think we can move her to a private room."

"That's wonderful news, Dr. Bergeron."

"If anything changes in the night, the staff will call me. If not then I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Doctor, for everything."

Natalia went back in the room with Olivia, and checked on her, making sure she was still sleeping. She kissed her on her forehead, and whispered to her, "I love you Olivia Spencer."

"And I love you," Olivia whispered back opening her undamaged eye.

"I thought you were sleeping," Natalia said as she smiled at Olivia.

"I was."

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. You need your rest."

"Okay, I love you."

Natalia sat beside Olivia until she was asleep again. She got up and moved over to the bed the nurses had brought in for her. She crawled in and stretched, realizing how exhausted she was. She looked over at Olivia, _What a day this has been, a murder, a kidnapping, and falling in love. _She closed her eyes and was soon sleeping as well, and for the first time in a month, neither woman was awaken by dreams.

Natalia was awaken when the morning nurse came in to check on Olivia. She checked her watch, _Shit I need to get home and get showered and head to the office._

She got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. When she came back in the room, Olivia was awake, "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a mack truck," Olivia said with a smile. "It's nice waking up with you here."

Natalia walked over and sat down in the chair beside Olivia, "It's nice to be with you, but it will be so much better when you're out of this hospital."

Olivia smiled and raised her eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Well besides the fact that you'll be better, I want to take you out on a date."

"Really. I like the sound of that."

"By the way, Dr. Bergeron was in last night after you went to sleep. He said you were doing so well that he was going to move you to a private room today."

"Well that's good news," Dinah said as she and Mel walked in the room. "I brought you some coffee Natalia."

"Oh thank you, hey Mel."

"Good morning Natalia. Hey Olivia, so good to see you awake and smiling."

"Hey Mel. It's good to see you too."

Dinah looked over at Natalia, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, actually I did. Thanks for asking."

Natalia looked at Olivia, "I have to go home now and get ready for work. I'll stop by at lunch and check on you. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"A pair of pajamas would be great."

"You got it. If you think of anything else, here are my numbers, call me." Natalia said as she put the card next to Olivia's bed. She leaned down and was so close to Olivia she could feel her breath on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you Natalia," she said as she pulled Natalia in for a kiss. There lips met, and it was very soft, but had a slow burn that made the world stop for both women.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 12

Natalia pulled back from the kiss, and looked at Olivia, "Wow," she whispered.

"I agree," Olivia whispered back, lost in those big, brown eyes.

Dinah cleared her throat, "Okay you two, you do have company," she said with huge smile on her face.

Olivia and Natalia looked at Dinah and Mel, and both broke into a laugh.

"What in the hell is going on?" Cat asked as she walked in the room. She looked from Olivia to Natalia. "I thought I made myself very clear last night Natalia, when I told you to stay away form Olivia."

Olivia looked at Natalia, then looked at Cat, "You don't really want to do this right now."

"Yes I do! Did she stay here with you last night?" Cat asked as she noticed the bed in the room.

Before Olivia could say anything, Natalia spoke, "Yes I stayed with her, and I"ll be staying with her every night until she's released form the hospital. I told you yesterday I was going to be here for Olivia."

Cat looked at Olivia, "Is this what you want?"

Dinah looked over at Mel, then to Cat, "I really don't think this is the time to get in to this Cat."

"Dinah, you need to stay out of this," Cat said to her.

Mel grabbed Dinah's hand, "Baby let's go get some air."

"Okay," Dinah said as she let Mel lead her out of ICU.

Olivia looked over at Natalia, and Natalia knew what she needed without her saying a word, "I'm gonna head home and get cleaned up for work. I'll be back at lunch time," she told the older woman as she squeezed her hand.

As Natalia walked by Cat, Cat told her, "This isn't over by a long shot Agent Rivera."

Natalia looked at Cat, shook her head, "Bring it," she said as she walked out of ICU.

Olivia looked at Cat, who was standing at the foot of her bed, "Cat, why does everything have to be so hard with you? I told you yesterday we're done. Why can't you let it go?"

"And I told you yesterday, that I wasn't going to give up on us. Liv, you're confused. You've had a terrible trauma.."

Olivia stopped her before she could finish, "Damn it Cat. I'm not confused. For the first time in a very long time, I'm seeing things very clearly. I'm not in love with you, and I never will be. And to tell you the truth, I don't think you're in love with me."

"How can you say that? I am in love with you," Cat fired back.

"You're in love with the idea of me, face it. We were an attractive, successful couple, and I looked good on your arm. It has always been about appearances with you. The successful ADA, with the successful chef. And if you think about it, you know I'm right."

Cat walked over at sat in the chair by Olivia's bed, "Is that what you think?"

"Yes, it is. Cat I don't want to hurt you, but we haven't been working for sometime now. We both just need to move on."

"You're in love with _her_ aren't you?" Cat asked softly.

"Yes, I am. I can't explain it, but I'm in love with her."

Cat sat there for a minute and then she looked up at Olivia, "I don't know what to say."

"Cat, please you have to let go."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes, it is, Cat."

Cat got up to leave, "I have to go to work."

"Cat, please just let it be over."

She walked out of the room.

Natalia's boss was waiting for her when she got to work.

"Good morning Natalia. Any news on Frank Cooper's whereabouts?"

"Good morning Doris. No word yet," Natalia replied.

"Good work yesterday. You arrested Cyrus Foley and saved Olivia Spencer. Not bad for a day's work. How is Ms. Spencer doing?"

"She's actually doing quiet well, considering what she's been through."

"So you were by the hospital this morning?" Doris asked.

"Actually I stayed with her last night."

"Didn't you have agents stationed outside her door?"

"Yes, but I just couldn't leave her. And I know the drill Doris about getting involved with the victims, but there's more to it. I just needed to be there for her."

Doris Wolfe studied the younger woman's face and eyes, seeing a look she was very familiar with. She had brought Natalia with her to New Orleans after she took over the field office last month. She had known Natalia since she was a rookie with the Bureau. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Natalia, I'm not going to lecture you, because I know it won't do any good at all. Just be careful. I don't want this clouding your judgment."

"I will, I promise, Doris."

"Okay, keep me posted on this case," Doris said as she left Natalia's office.

Dinah and Mel returned to the ICU shortly after Cat left. Olivia was laying there, looking at the ceiling.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Dinah asked as she sat down beside Olivia.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't understand why she has to make this so difficult."

"That's Cat," Mel said. "She is very tenacious and stubborn. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Mel that's sweet of you, but I don't want you dragged in the middle of this. You have to work with her."

"I just thought I'd offer. Okay I have to head to the office," she said as she went over at gave Dinah a kiss. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay baby, have a great day. I love you," Dinah replied.

"And I love you."

"Bye Mel," Olivia said. "And thanks again for the offer."

"If you change your mind, just let me know. I'll stop by and check on you after work."

Dinah looked over at Olivia, "That woman of mine is something else."

"Yes she is. I do appreciate her offering to talk to Cat, but she really doesn't need to be in the middle of this."

"She cares an awful lot about you. She always has. So what are you gonna do about Cat?"

"Dinah, honestly I don't know. I've made things as plain as I can to her. I'm moving on with my life."

Before Dinah say anything Dr. Bergeron came in to the room, "Good morning Ms. Spencer. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel like I got hit by a mack truck."

Dr. Bergeron smiled at Olivia, "I have to say I'm surprised at how well you're progressing. I have to be honest with you, when you were brought in yesterday I really didn't think you were going to make it, and now less than twenty fours hours later, you're awake and alert. I've never seen anyone with a will to live like you have."

Olivia looked over at the doctor, "I have a lot to live for, and I was determined that son of bitch was not going to win."

"I think we can move you to a regular room this morning. And maybe, we can try getting you up and walking a little bit. How does that sound?"

"If will help me get out of here sooner, then I'm all for it."

"Great. I'll have the orderly come in with a wheelchair and we'll get you settled in your new room."

Dinah looked at Olivia, "This is great news. Is there anyone we should call?" she asked with a smile.

Olivia smiled at Dinah, who was already dialing the number.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 13

Natalia was at her desk when her phone rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Is this the sexy FBI agent that saved my life yesterday?" Olivia said.

"Hey you. It's good to hear your voice."

"I know it's good to hear your voice too. I just had to call and let you know, they're moving me to a regular room in a little while."

"That's great news."

"How's work?"

"To be honest with you, I'm having a really hard time concentrating on anything this morning."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Good, cause I can't stop thinking about you."

"Do you feel like some company, because I don't think I'm going to get anything accomplished here today."

"Let's see, having you here with me all day to myself. How fast can you get here?"

"I'll be there in less than an hour. Olivia, I love you."

"I know Natalia, and I love you."

Olivia handed Dinah her phone, "She's taking the day off and coming to spend it with me."

Dinah laughed, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I'm so glad to see you happy. I just wish you hadn't gone through all of this. If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here for you."

Olivia reached out her hand, "Thank you for that my friend. I will tell you about it one day, but not today. It's still too fresh."

"I'll be here when you're ready," Dinah told her dear friend, just as the orderly was arriving with Olivia's wheelchair.

Natalia got her things together, and stopped by Doris's office, "Hey Doris, I'm going to leave for a while. You can reach me on my cell."

"Chasing down leads, or heading to the hospital?" Doris asked.

"A little of both," Natalia said with a smile on her face. "I have my laptop, and I'll check emails periodically. I have a call in to Mallet. I wanted to see if he had heard anything about Cooper's whereabouts. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your day with Ms. Spencer," Doris said with a smile on her face.

Natalia was in her car headed to the hospital, She had stopped, picked up up some things for Olivia. She was back in the car, her phone rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Agent Rivera, Phillip Spaulding."

Natalia felt her heart race a bit, "Good morning Mr. Spaulding."

"Do you still want your 10 minutes?"

"Yes, where?"

"Meet me at the corner on Industry and Sixth Street in Bridge City. Twenty minutes."

"I'll be there."

Natalia called the hospital, and asked for Olivia's room.

"Hello," Olivia said as she answered the phone.

"Hey gorgeous," Natalia said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm running a little late. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay, is everything all right?"

Natalia didn't want to lie to her, "I have a lead on Frank Cooper and I need to check it out."

"Natalia, please be careful. He's dangerous and crazy. I couldn't handle it..."

Natalia stopped her before she could finish, "Olivia, it _will_ be okay. I know how to take care of myself. I won't let anything happen, I promise."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yes you will. Olivia, I love you."

"I love you Natalia. Please be careful."

Natalia arrived at address Phillip Spaulding had given her. He was waiting for her outside.

"Agent Rivera, so nice to see you again."

"Mr. Spaulding thank you for calling me."

"He hasn't been touched, yet. Follow me, and I'll take you to him."

Natalia followed him into the building, and into a room where Frank Cooper was tied to a chair.

"All right gentlemen, Ms. Rivera needs a little time alone with our guest.," Phillip said as he motioned for them to follow him.

He looked at Natalia, "You have 10 minutes," he said as he closed the door.

Natalia walked over and stood in front of Frank Cooper.

He looked up at her, "Who the hell are you?"

Natalia leaned in at looked Frank Cooper in his eyes, "I'm your worse nightmare," she calmly told the man as she took out her weapon and placed it under his chin.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 14

Natalia stood there with her gun to his chin, "So Cooper, do you make a habit of beating women tied to a chair? Such the tough guy."

Frank swallowed hard, "The bitch told me to get my hands off her, and I had to teach her some manners. She had it coming."

Natalia pulled back the hammer on her gun, "So you beat her, until she was almost dead. Big, tough man. Do I see fear in your eyes, Cooper? Is that the same fear that she felt?"

"What do you want? Are you going to just blow my head off?"

"The thought is oh so tempting Cooper, but no I'm not going to blow your head off. That would be too easy," Natalia told him as she released the hammer on the gun and put it back in her holster. "I just wanted to see the fear in your eyes when I tell you that I'm leaving you here with the Spauldings. So I imagine that you're going to know exactly how Olivia Spencer felt when you beat her. Oh did I mention that Phillip Spaulding knows you had his father killed?"

"Who the hell are you lady? You can't just leave me here. Spaulding will kill me. Lady please, don't leave me here," Frank Cooper begged.

Natalia walked out of the door. Phillip Spaulding was waiting for her.

"He's all yours," she told him.

"I'm impressed Agent Rivera, you are just really going to let me have him aren't you?"

"I look at it this way. If I take him in, his father will find some lawyer that will use some loophole and he will walk. I will not have Olivia Spencer looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. And I know this could end my career, but it's worth it to make sure she's safe."

"What if I told you I had enough evidence on both the Coopers to put them away for life?"

"What are you saying?" Natalia asked as she looked at Spaulding.

"Agent Rivera, I'm not like my father. I don't just kill people. Yes, some of our family dealings have not been above board, but I'm not about to start having people killed. I just wanted to scare him a little. Detective Mallet will be here in a few minutes and a package has arrived at the DA's office this morning with enough evidence to put Frank, Jr. and Frank, Sr. away for life. They will never be a threat to you or to Ms. Spencer ever."

"Why are you doing this?" Natalia asked.

"Do you have children Agent Rivera?"

"No, I don't."

"I have a son and a daughter, both of whom are very important to me. I want them to be able to live a normal life. With the Coopers gone, I know I can give them that life."

"So you were planning this all along?" Natalia asked.

Phillip smiled and walked away.

Mallet arrived a few minutes later. "Natalia, I need to know what happened here. I got an anonymous tip that I would find Frank Cooper here. Spaulding?'

"Yes, Spaulding."

"Is Cooper alive?"

"Yes and he hasn't been harmed either."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Oh yes."

Natalia told Mallet everything about her conversation with Cooper.

He stood there for a minute, and smiled, "Well as far as I know, you were never here. Go to the hospital, and see Olivia. I'll take care of Frank Cooper."

Natalia looked at Mallet, "Thank you."

"I have back up on the way here, so you should go. We'll take Cooper in and I'll call you once we have processed him."

"Mallet I ..."

Mallet stopped her before she could finish, "Just go."

Natalia walked out of the building, got in her car and headed to see the woman of her dreams, the woman she loved.

Olivia was sitting in the chair beside her bed when Natalia walked in her room.

"You're up," Natalia said as she walked over to her.

"Yes. I thought I would surprise you when you got here. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I …." Before she could finish her phone rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Natalia, it's Mallet. We have Cooper processed. Oh funny thing, Mel received a package today. There was all this evidence against Frank Jr. and Frank Sr., enough to put them away for a very long time."

"Mallet, that's great news."

"Somehow I think you all ready knew this. Oh and Cooper is telling anyone that will listen about this crazy woman that put a gun to his chin. Mel asked me about it and I said I had no idea what he was talking about. I told her there wasn't a soul in the building when I got there but Cooper, but Cat knows so just watch your back. It could be trouble."

"Thanks Mallet. I will."

Natalia got off the phone and looked at Olivia, "That was Mallet. Frank Cooper has been arrested."

"That's great news," Olivia replied, but she sensed there was more.

Natalia knelt down in front of Olivia, "Olivia, I have something I need to tell you."

Olivia put her hand on Natalia's face, "You can tell me anything. Does it have to do with where you were earlier?"

"Yes, it does. When you were kidnapped yesterday, and I realized you were the woman I had been dreaming about, I contacted Phillip Spaulding."

"Alan's son?"

"Yes. My people were tailing Cooper and lost him. I was so afraid we wouldn't be able to find you in time. So Mallet and I went to see Phillip Spaulding, and I asked him for his help to locate you. His people found you and he called me with the information."

"So you used his connections to find me. If the situation were reversed, I would have done the same thing."

"But it doesn't end there."

"Okay," Olivia said searching Natalia's eyes.

"After we found you, and I saw what he had done to you, something inside of me snapped. I wanted him to feel the fear that you must have felt. I wanted him to pay."

Natalia stood up and grabbed a chair, putting it directly in front of Olivia. She took the older woman's hand in hers, "After the doctor came out and told us that you had made it through surgery, Mallet and I went back to Spaulding's. I thanked him for helping me find you and I asked him for a favor. I asked if his people found Cooper before we did, that I would let him deal with Cooper in his own way, if in return he gave me ten minutes alone with Cooper. So after I left the office this morning, Spaulding contacted me. I met him where he was holding Cooper. I saw Cooper and I was less than professional with him."

"Natalia, did you hurt him?" Olivia asked.

"No, I just wanted to scare him. I took my gun out and put it under his chin. Then I told him that I just wanted to see the fear in his eyes. I left him and was planning on letting Spaulding do whatever he wanted to with him. Then Phillip told me that he had sent enough evidence to the DA to put both the Cooper's behind bars, and that he had given Mallet an anonymous tip of Cooper's whereabouts. Mallet got there after Spaulding left, and I told him what I had done. He told me to leave and come to you. Olivia, I will understand if you never want to see me again," Natalia had tears in her eyes when she finished.

Olivia took her hand and lifted Natalia's chin. She looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, "Hey, I would have done the same thing, only I would have blown the bastard's brains out. Natalia, I love that you want to protect me. I love you," Olivia said she wipe away the younger woman's tear.

"There's more. Mallet said that Cooper's telling everybody about this crazy woman who put a gun under his chin. Mel asked him about it, he told her her no idea what Cooper was talking about, but he's worried because Cat knows about it."

"And he's afraid that Cat will find out it was you and try to use it against you,"

"Yes."

"Well I can hardly see how you can be two places at once," Olivia said as a smile came across her face. "You couldn't have been with Cooper this morning, because you have been here with me this whole time."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 15

Natalia looked at Olivia, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?

"Yes I'm sure. Natalia, you risked your career to protect me, and now it's my turn to protect me. You didn't have to tell me what you had done, but you did and I've never had anyone do something like that for me," Olivia said as she moved closer to Natalia.

Natalia took Olivia's face in her hands, and pulled the older woman into a kiss. Softly, gently, she kissed Olivia. She finally pulled away from Olivia, "So we're in this together."

"Yes we are."

"So how about I round up a wheel chair and take you outside for a while," Natalia said.

"I would so love to go outside for a bit."  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll go for a walk," Natalia said as she got up to leave.

"Natalia, thank you," Olivia said.

"For what?"

"For being you."

Natalia went to the nurses station and asked for a wheel chair. Dr Bergeron had approached, and told the nurse it would be fine.

"She's really doing remarkably well. I think we'll be letting her out here within the next week, providing she continues to improve."

"That's wonderful news, Dr. Bergeron," Natalia replied to the doctor.

"Did you find the man responsible for hurting Ms. Spencer?"

"Yes we did and he's in jail right now."

"Good, because anyone that hurts a person that badly deserves to be locked up for a very long time."

"Between what he's done to Ms. Spencer and his other illegal activities, he'll be there for a long time."

The nurse brought Natalia the wheel chair. Natalia turned back to Dr. Bergeron, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for Olivia."

"You're welcome Agent Rivera. Just keep her safe."

"I plan on doing just that," Natalia said as she walked towards Olivia's room.

She opened the door to Olivia's room. "Your chariot my lady," she said as she looked up.

She was surprised to see her boss, and Mel standing there. "Doris, Mel. What's going on?"

"We were just letting Ms. Spencer know Frank Cooper is in custody, and to let her know as soon as she up to it, we'll need a statement from her," Doris replied.

"So this will be a joint federal and local prosecution then?" Natalia asked Doris and Mel.

"Yes, it will be. I'll be taking the lead on this case, and one of the federal prosecutors will be second chair," Mel replied.

Olivia looked at Mel, "So Cat won't be working on this?"

"No, she's too personally involved and any smart defense lawyer would be able to use it to Cooper's advantage. Most of the charges are federal, but we don't want to run the risk of some technicality setting this man free," Mel told Olivia.

Doris turned to Natalia, "So you want to tell me about this morning?"

"Agent Wolfe, Natalia has been with me all morning," Olivia said.

"Nice try, Ms. Spencer, but this one has worked with me since she was a rookie. And I know her," Doris told the chef.

"Olivia, it's okay. I saw Cooper this morning and I put a gun under his chin. I wasn't planning on hurting him, just wanted him to feel a little fear," Natalia said as she looked Doris directly in the eyes.

"Were you planning on leaving him with Spaulding?" Doris asked.

"How the hell.." Olivia started but Mel stopped her before she could finish.

"Cat paid a little visit to Mr. Cooper after I specifically told her she couldn't. Cooper spilled the beans about some woman named Rivera putting a gun to his chin and saying she was going to leave him there for Spaulding. She called Doris before telling me about it. She is on suspension right now for taking the matters in her own hands," Mel told Olivia.

Natalia looked over at Olivia, "Yes Doris. I was planning on letting Phillip Spaulding have Frank Cooper. If it hadn't been for Spaulding, I wouldn't have found Olivia in time."

"So it was Spaulding who called Mallet and sent the package to the DA's office?" Doris asked.

"Yes, it was. I left after talking to Mallet."

"Natalia, I should fire you for this, but you're my best agent. Come to my office in the morning and we will discuss your disciplinary action. In the mean time, no discussing this case, with anyone. I would tell you to stay away from Ms. Spencer, but you would just tell me to go to hell and stay anyway. In my office at 8am," Doris said as she walked out of Olivia's room.

Mel looked at Natalia, "Watch you're back. Cat's even more pissed off now. She blames you for everything, so just be careful."

"Thanks Mel, I will."

"Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to have lunch with my wonderful woman," Mel said as she left Olivia's room.

Olivia looked at Natalia, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm not happy about it, but it's my own fault. I should know better than to take matters into my own hands. I knew I was running the risk of losing my career. I have no regrets, I would do it all over again for you," Natalia said as she took Olivia's hand. "I would have used the Devil himself, to find you and make sure you were safe. Now, do you still feel up for getting out of this room for a while?"

Before Olivia could say anything, Cat walked in her room, "Some how I knew that I would find you here Natalia."

"Cat, don't start any shit," Olivia said.

Natalia looked at Cat, "If you have something to say, then say it."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 16

Cat moved closer to Natalia, "You have ruined everything, I've lost my girlfriend because of you and now I have been suspended form my job because you decided to take matters in your own hands with Frank Cooper."

"Cat, this isn't Natalia's..." Natalia stopped Olivia before she could finish, "Olivia, let her get this off her chest."

Cat continued, moving even closer to Natalia, " I'm so sick of you and all of this. Why did you have to come into our lives and ruin everything? Olivia and I were fine until you came along. You had to be the one to save her. You wouldn't let me go with you. I hope it was worth all of this, putting your career in jeopardy, messing up our lives, I really hope it was worth it."

Natalia looked at Cat, "It was worth risking my career to find Olivia and keep her safe. I would do it all over again without hesitation. I didn't let you go to the warehouse yesterday because it was too dangerous. I didn't know what we would find. What is it you want to hear from me Cat? Do you need to hear how I feel about Olivia? Is that what you want, because I will be more than happy to tell you. I'm in love with Olivia, is that what what you wanted to hear?"

Cat looked at Natalia, "You Bitch!" she said as she starting pulling her arm back to swing at Natalia.

None of the women had seen Mallet walk into the room. He caught Cat's arm before she could hit Natalia, "Cat I really don't think you want to do that."

Cat shot a look at Mallet, "Let me go, this is between Natalia and I."

"Cat you were about to hit a federal agent. Don't you think you've gotten in enough trouble for one day? The best thing you can do is go home and cool off."

Olivia looked at Mallet and Natalia, "Could you two give Cat and I a minute please?"

Natalia looked at Olivia and could see her anger for Cat, _My God she's sexy even when she's angry._ "Sure, we'll be right outside," she said as she and Mallet walked out of her room.

Olivia looked over at Cat, "Have you lost your fucking mind? What do I have to do to get through to you? Natalia is not to blame for me breaking up with you, I am. I've told you I do not love you, that I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to see you or hear from you again. Is that plain enough for you?"

Cat stood there, seething, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes Cat I am. We both need this to be over. You need to move on with your life and I need to move on with mine. And as for it being Natalia's fault for you getting suspended, that was all you. You were the one that went to see Frank Cooper after Mel told you not to."

"So you're defending her now?"

"Cat, I'm only stating the obvious. You have to learn to accept the consequences of your actions."

"So it's really over, isn't it?"

"Yes Cat it is and has been for sometime. I never meant to hurt you, but this is really best for both of us."

Cat looked at Olivia, "You really are in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and I know it hurts you to hear it."

Cat was calmer now, "I think you were right when you said I was in love with idea of us. I've acted like an idiot. I mean, you only told me once in three years that you loved me. I think deep down I always known you didn't love me, and I just ignored it. I'm sorry things have ended so badly between us. Olivia, just be happy and I'm going to do the same."

Cat bent over kissed Olivia on the cheek, and left.

Mallet and Natalia watched as Cat left Olivia's room. Mallet looked over at Natalia, "She was really gonna hit you."

"I know, it's a good thing you came along when you did. By the way, why are you here?"

"I heard about how everything went down. I thought I would come by and check on you and Olivia. So how much trouble are you in?"

"I still have a job, but I have to meet with my boss at 8 in the morning to discuss disciplinary action. I guess we'll see. In the meantime I can't talk about the case."

"At least you didn't get fired," Mallet said with a smile on his face.

"There's always that," Natalia replied with a smile. "I need to check on Olivia. Do you want to come with?"

"No, I need to get back to the station. Tell Olivia when she's ready. I'll be by to take her statement."

"I will, Mallet and thank you."

"Try and stay out of trouble," Mallet said as he headed down the hall.

Natalia walked in to Olivia's room, "Hey you. Are you okay?

"I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about Cat Savoie right now."

"Okay, what would like to talk about?"

"I want you to tell me about the dream, the dream you had of me," Olivia said with a faint smile on her face.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

**From Chapter 16**

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia asked._

"_No, I don't want to talk about Cat Savoie right now." _

"_Okay, what would like to talk about?"_

"_I want you to tell me about the dream, the dream you had of me," Olivia said with a faint smile on her face._

**Chapter 17**

Natalia looked at Olivia, with a smile and Olivia noticed there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So are you gonna tell me about the dream?" Olivia asked playfully.

Natalia cleared her throat, "Um yes sure. I was just hoping to tell you about it in a more private setting," she said with a nervous smile on her face.

Well, Agent Rivera, we are totally alone right now, What could be more private than this?" Olivia said teasingly.

"I know, but I was hoping to be alone with you in the privacy of a bedroom before I told you about the dream," Natalia whispered, blushing again.

"Oh My God. It was a sex dream, wasn't it?" Olivia said, with a seductive smile on her face.

"Yes, No, I mean it doesn't start out that way, but it totally ends up that way," Natalia said as she moved closer to Olivia.

"Hey would you help me in to bed. I'm feeling a little drained," Olivia said, looking pale all of the sudden.

Natalia jumped up and moved quickly to the older woman, "Olivia, are you okay?" she asked as she helped Olivia out of the chair.

"Just felt tired all of the sudden." Olivia stood with Natalia's help, a blinding pain ripped through her abdomen. "Natalia, oh god, it hurts," Olivia said as passed out.

"Olivia, baby? Olivia!" Natalia screamed as she reached for the call button.

"Can I help?" the voice said through the intercom.

"Yes, get Dr. Bergeron, Ms. Spencer just fainted. Hurry please," Natalia said with fear in her voice.

Within minutes, Dr. Bergeron and one of the nurses were running into Olivia's room.

"What happened?" he asked Natalia as he started to examine Olivia.

"We were talking, she was sitting in the chair. She asked me to help her to the bed, and she said she was in pain. Then she passed out."

"She may be bleeding internally again, we need to get her to surgery, now."

Natalia stood there and watched in a state of shock as they quickly moved Olivia to surgery. As soon as they had left with her, Natalia took out her phone and dialed Dinah's number.

"Hey Natalia," Dinah said as she answered her phone.

"Dinah, you need to get to the hospital now," Natalia told her.

"Is it Olivia?" Dinah said almost in a whisper.

"Yes they have just taken her back to surgery," Natalia said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm on my way."

Natalia paced the length of the hospital room, wondering how this happened so quickly. One minute Olivia was fine, they were flirting with each other, and the next minute she had passed out. She was relieved when she saw Dinah walk into the hospital room, "Any word yet?"

"Nothing. Dinah I don't know what happened. One minute we were flirting with each other, and she got a little pale and asked me to help her to bed. As I helped her up she told me that it hurt, and she passed out," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes.

Dinah pulled the dark hair woman into a hug, "It will be okay. Olivia will be okay."

The two woman sat down, and Dinah looked over at Natalia, "Did anything happen today to cause this?"

"Cat was here, she and I had words. Mallet stopped her from hitting me. Olivia asked for a few minutes alone with her. After Cat left, I came back in and asked if she wanted to talk about it, and she said no. She wanted me to tell her about my dream, and as I was about to tell her,and all of this happened. I should have never had words with Cat, and I shouldn't have left her alone with Olivia."

"I swear to God if that woman did anything to physically hurt Olivia, I will break her fucking neck," Dinah said as she got up and began to pace. "Why can't she get it and just leave Olivia alone? I don't understand her, I never have and I never will. And this is not your fault Natalia. All you've done is try to protect Olivia and keep her safe."

"I love her. I would do anything to keep her safe. I suppose Mel told all about what happened today?"

"She told me about it over lunch. And just between you and me, she said she would have done the same thing. At least you didn't get fired," Dinah said with a smile.

"I know, and I'm sure Doris won't be too hard on me, but I did cross the line where Cooper is concerned. I just wanted him to feel the same fear that Olivia must have felt. Did she tell you anything about what he did to her?"

"No I asked her this morning if she wanted to talk about it, but she said she wasn't ready yet, that it was still too fresh. Did she tell you anything?"

"No. The only thing I know is what Cooper told me. He said Olivia told him to get his hands off her and he wanted to teach her some manners."

Dinah got a cold, steely look in her eyes, "That son of a bitch. I hope he rots in jail."

Natalia looked at Dinah, "I love the fact that you and Olivia are so close. You would do anything to protect her too."

Before Dinah could answer Natalia, Dr. Bergeron came in the room. The two women stood and faced him.

"She's out of surgery and in recovery. Her spleen ruptured. It had a small tear in it. I honestly thought we had repaired all of the damage when we operated yesterday. She's stable and will be in recovery for a while. You can see her as soon as she's awake."

"What caused her spleen to rupture?" Dinah asked.

"Well we moved her around a good deal today, but it's hard to say. When there's a tear, even a small one, it weakens the organ. We removed it, to avoid any further complications, and before you ask, we checked out everything to make sure something like this does not happen again."

"Thank you so much Dr. Bergeron," Natalia said.

"You're welcome. Like I said you two can see her when she wakes up, but just for a few minutes. I'll have one of the nurses come and get you once she's awake," Dr. Bergeron said as he left the hospital room.

"Well that's good news," Dinah said. "I need to call Mel before we go see her. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Natalia said as she sat down in the chair, suddenly very tired. She realized the past few days had run together, and how much her life had changed in the past forty eight hours.

Dinah walked back in the room, "Natalia, you look exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some sleep after we see Olivia?"

"I don't know. What if she needs me during the night?"

"We'll give the nurses your number and have them call you if she needs anything. You won't do her any good if you end up in the hospital due to exhaustion," Dinah said.

"Let me see how she is doing before I decide, " Natalia said.

The nurse came in a few minutes later, and told them Olivia was awake. She took them to the recovery area to see her.

Olivia smiled when Dinah and Natalia got to the recovery area to see her.

"Hey you two," Olivia said, with a little grogginess in her voice.

"Hey baby," Natalia whispered as she bent down and kissed Olivia on her forehead.

"Hey Liv," Dinah said as she reached out to grab her good hand. "How you feeling?"

"Not feeling much of anything. What happened?" Olivia asked looking at Natalia.

"You remember me helping you up right?" Natalia asked.

"Yes and I remember the pain, and then nothing until now."

"Your spleen had a small tear and ruptured. They took it out and everything is okay, so you won't have to go through this again," Natalia told her as she stroked her cheek.

"You really need to stop doing this, Missy," Dinah said with a smile.

"I know, right?" Olivia said smiling back at her best friend.

"Okay you two, I'm headed back to work, and then off to spend some quality time with Mel. I'll see you both tomorrow. I love you Liv and Natalia, please think about what I said," Dinah said as she hugged Natalia.

"I will," Natalia told her.

"Bye, Dinah, love you too," Olivia told her best friend as she left the recovery area.

Olivia looked up at Natalia, "So what was that about?"

"Dinah seems to think I need to go home and get some rest. I told her I was fine and I didn't want to leave you."

"I think she's right baby. You look exhausted, and the past few days haven't been easy for you. I'm just going to sleep," Olivia said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Are you sure, because I told you I would stay with you until you were released."

"I know, but today has been a very hard day for both of us, but especially you. Go home, and get some sleep. I'll have the nurses call if I need anything. I promise."

"You promise?" Natalia asked as she leaned in close to Olivia's face.

"Yes I promise. Now go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in your dreams," Olivia said as she reached up and touched Natalia's face.

" I love you Olivia," Natalia said as she softy kissed her.

Olivia whispered, "I love you," once their kiss had ended, as she drifted off to sleep.

Natalia kissed her on her forehead, "Sweet dreams my love."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 18

Natalia woke with a start. She looked over at the clock it was 2 am. _Well I'm not surprised. I wonder if your awake too?_ She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She walked over the window and opened it a bit. The night air felt good to her, and the sounds from the French Quarter were still new to her. _God I have fallen in love with this city. It never sleeps for along and it always feels alive. And the people are so passionate, about everything. Food, love and the Saints. I wonder if you're awake. I would so love to hear the sound of your voice right now._

Natalia stood by the window for a few more minutes, and decided she should try to go back to sleep. She headed back into her bedroom and crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted to Olivia, her eyes, her lips. She smiled, drifting back to sleep.

Olivia woke up and for a minute, she didn't realize where she was. She focused her eyes, and remembered she was in the hospital. _Did you have your dream too? I wish I was there with you, holding you, kissing you. _

"What time is it?" Olivia asked the nurse who had come to check on her.

"It's 2 am Ms. Spencer."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you," she told the nurse as she drifted back to sleep.

Doris had just arrived at her office when Natalia walked in, with coffee for both of them.

"Morning boss," Natalia said handing Doris her coffee.

"Good Morning Natalia," Doris said taking a drink of her coffee. "Trying to bribe me?"

"Not at all. So how much trouble am I in?"

"Natalia, you're damn lucky I don't fire you. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted him to feel the same fear that Olivia felt, and as for leaving him with Spaulding, I never thought we would have enough evidence to put him behind bars, and I didn't want Olivia to have to look over she shoulder the rest of her life. And before you say anything, I know I was wrong. I crossed the line I was sworn to protect. But let me ask you this. Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything to protect them, to make sure they were safe?"

Doris leaned back against her desk, "Yes I have, but that doesn't make it right, Natalia and you know that. Out of all my agents, you should have known better. Now let's talk about what's going to happen. First, you're on suspension, effective immediately. Second, you will have to face a board of inquiry. It should just be a formality, given your record, but don't just assume it will be a cake walk. Lastly, if you ever pull a stunt like this, I will fire you. Got it?"

Natalia looked at Doris, "Got it. How long is the suspension?"

"You're suspended until you face the board of inquiry, which will be in 3 weeks, In the meantime, keep your head down and stay out of trouble. Now I need your badge and your gun."

Natalia took her badge out of her pocket, took her gun off, and laid both of them on Doris's desk. "Doris I'm really sorry I put you in this position. But I would do it all over again for her, for Olivia," Natalia said as she left.

Natalia left the FBI office, and headed to the hospital. _Well hell, I guess I got off lucky. Suspended for 3 weeks, at least Doris didn't fire me. The bright side is I have 3 weeks to spend with Olivia._ Natalia smiled.

Olivia woke up, as Dr. Bergeron walked up to her bed. They had keep her in recovery over night as a precaution.

"Good morning Ms. Spencer. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Groggy and sore," Olivia replied. "I would kill for a cup of coffee."

"Well, it will be a few days before you can have coffee, but it looks like you had a quiet night. Are you ready to do back to your room?"

"That would be great."

"Good, these two gentlemen are going to take you there now. I'll be by this afternoon to check on you."

"Thanks Doctor," Olivia said as the orderlies prepared to move her back to her room.

Once Olivia was settled in her room, she called Natalia.

"Natalia Rivera."

"Good morning baby," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you. It's good to hear you're voice. You sound like you're feeling better."

"I am, so much so they just moved me back to my room. I just wanted to let you know."

"Good, because I'm parking right now. I'll see you in a few minutes.

"Can't wait to see you."

"Bye Olivia."

"See you a minute."

A few minutes later Natalia walked in Olivia's room. She went straight to Olivia, leaned down, and gave her a sweet, sexy kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Natalia asked pulling away from the kiss.

"I slept well. Only woke up once."

"Let me guess, 2 am right?"

"You too?" Olivia asked with a playful smile on her face. "So do you still have a job?"

"Yes I still have a job," Natalia said as she sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed. "I'm on suspension until I face the the board of inquiry in 3 weeks."

Olivia frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "That sounds serious."

Natalia reached over and touched Olivia's face, "It sounds worse than it is. It's just a formality and I'm sure I will get a formal reprimand and that will be the end of it. But on the bright side, I have 3 weeks to spend with you."

Olivia looked at Natalia and a huge smile came across her face, "3 weeks of your undivided attention? That sounds heavenly."

The next week passed quickly, and the day had arrived for Olivia to be released from the hospital. Her bruises were fading, her eye was almost back to normal, and she was able to move around without too much pain. She still had the cast on her arm, and would for another 4 weeks. She was anxious to get home, and was ready to get back to work. She missed her kitchen, and the rush she would get when they were busy.

Olivia was sitting in the chair next to her bed, waiting for Dr. Bergeron. Natalia was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Are you anxious to get home my love?" Natalia asked as she stroked Olivia's hand.

"I am so ready to go home. It will be so great to sleep in my bed."

Dr. Bergeron walked in her room, "Good morning ladies. Ready to go home Ms. Spencer?"

"You have no idea," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Well, we'll get you out of here in a few minutes. Just because you're going home, doesn't mean to can jump right back in to everything."

"When can I go back to work?"

"Not for at least 2 weeks, and then only half days until we take the cast off and you had some physical therapy. I think that about covers everything. I just need you to sign all this paperwork."

Natalia looked at Olivia, "I'm gonna get the car and bring it around front for you," she said as she leaned in and kissed Olivia. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Once Natalia had left, Olivia looked at Dr. Bergeron, "I have one more question. How long before I can have sex again?" Olivia asked.

Dr. Bergeron smiled at Olivia, "Let's see today is Tuesday, so I think by Friday you should be able to resume sexual activities, within reason. Any other questions?"

"I think that covers it," Olivia said with a a huge smile on her face. "Thanks so much for everything."

"You're welcome. I want to see you in my office next week for a follow up. Take care Ms. Spencer."

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at Olivia's condo. Natalia got Olivia in and settled on the sofa. She sat down beside Olivia and gently put her arm around the older woman. Olivia laid her head on Natalia's shoulder, "This is just what I needed," Olivia said softly.

"I know. It feels so good to have you this close to me," Natalia whispered as she put her cheek against Olivia's head.

"Put both your arms around me. I want to feel them both around me."

Natalia shifted slightly and moved her arms around Olivia, "Better?"

"Much. The last time you had your arms around me was in the warehouse. You kept telling me to hold on, and I did. And here we are," Olivia said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes you did, you held on. Baby, do you want to tell me what happened at the warehouse?"

Olivia swallowed hard, "I do, I need to tell you what happened to me."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

WARNING: This chapter contains Olivia's description of the beating she received at the hands of Frank Cooper. It's a little graphic, so I just wanted to let everyone before you read it.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 19

Olivia took a deep breath, "I had just gotten to the restaurant, and had started to unlock the door, when I felt a gun in my side. I told him to take whatever he wanted, and he told me not to worry, he was going to. The next thing I remember, I woke up in the warehouse, tied to chair. He let me talk to Cat, and then told me that she followed instructions well. He put his hand on my face, and I told him to get his fucking hands off me, and I called him a son of a bitch. He grabbed my chin, and told me that someone should teach me some manners. I told him to go to hell. He moved out of the shadows, and when I saw the look on his face, I knew I was in trouble," Olivia said as she moved to look at Natalia.

"Do you need to stop?" Natalia asked as she stroked Olivia's hand with her thumb.

"No, I need to talk about this. Once he moved out of the shadows, he got in my face and told me again that some one should really teach me some manners. He stood up and back handed me across the mouth. I felt the blood coming from my lip, and then I saw the look in his eyes, he was _enjoying_ hitting me. The next blow was to my face on the left side. That was the one that blacked my eye. Then he just starting punching me, in the stomach, the face, and he just kept hitting me, over and over. He stopped for a minute, and I thought he was done. He was laughing and taunting me. I could feel the blood oozing out of my mouth. He grabbed a pipe and hit me across the right arm, I passed out. It was the last thing I remember until I saw you," Olivia said as she let the tears flow.

Natalia had never known such an anger and her heart hurt for Olivia. _Cooper, you are one lucky son of a bitch. If I had known this when I had the gun to your chin, I would have blown your head off._ She reached over and wipe the tears from Olivia's face, "Liv, I'm so sorry you had to go through this," she whispered. "I promise you no one will ever hurt you that way again."

Olivia looked up at Natalia, "I love how you always want to protect me. I'm so glad we found each other," Olivia whispered as she pulled Natalia into a kiss. It began as a sweet, almost chaste kiss, but as Olivia moved her tongue into Natalia's mouth, the kiss became heated, with the same slow, smoldering burn they felt the first time they kissed. Olivia pulled Natalia closer as they kissed, moving her hands along Natalia's sides. She broke away from the kiss, moving her tongue along the younger woman's jawline, working her way down to Natalia's neck.

"God Olivia, I have never wanted anyone as much as I do you," Natalia moaned. "But you just got home from the hospital."

Olivia pulled back from kissing Natalia's neck, 'I know, but you're so damn sexy and hot, I just got carried away." Olivia put her hand on Natalia's face. "I'm so in love with you and I can't wait to make love to you."

"Well do we know how long we're going to have to wait?" Natalia asked and she began kissing Olivia's neck.

Olivia let a moan escape her lips, "We have to wait til Friday."

"Friday?" Natalia whispered as she moved close to Olivia's ear.

"Yes," Olivia whispered as she pulled Natalia's face to hers, stopping just short of kissing her, "And if you keep that up, we won't make it to Friday."

Natalia looked into Olivia's eyes, "I've waited my whole life for you. Looking at you takes my breath away, kissing you is intoxicating. So even though it may be a little difficult, I can wait until Friday to make love."

Olivia smiled, "You are so amazing. I can't believe all this is real and really happening."

Before Natalia could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

Natalia moved to answer the door. She opened it to find Dinah standing there with bags of food in her hands.

"Here, let me help you with those," Natalia offered, taking two of the bags.

"Thanks Natalia. How's the patient today?"

"I'm fine," Olivia answered from the sofa.

"You're up. That's good, but you look little flushed," Dinah said. "You're not running a fever are you?" she asked as she moved to put her hand on Olivia's forehead.

"No, I'm not running a fever, Dinah."

Dinah looked at Olivia again and the over at Natalia, who she noticed was also flushed, "Oh shit, did I interrupt something?"

Natalia smiled taking all the bags, and headed to the kitchen to put them away.

"Well did I?" Dinah asked Olivia again.

"We were just having a make out session," Olivia said with her eyebrow raised.

Dinah laughed, "You are unbelievable, Liv. You just got out of the hospital."

"Well, she didn't make it any easier, she's so damn hot, and sexy. I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off her."

Dinah looked at the light in Olivia's eyes and the smile on her face, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, and peaceful in all the years I've known you. She's the one, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. She's everything," Olivia whispered.

Natalia came out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to Olivia, putting her arms around the woman she loved, "Dinah, do you have time to stay with Olivia for a few hours? I need to run to my apartment and get a few things."

"Sure, it will give us some time to catch up."

Natalia looked at Olivia, "You'll be okay while I'm gone?"

Olivia smiled at the younger woman, "Of course I will be, just don't do anything crazy."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Natalia said, as she leaned in to give Olivia a kiss.

"Don't go to the police station, you'll lose you're job," she whispered to Natalia.

"I love you Olivia and I'll be back in a little while," she said kissing Olivia once more.

She looked over at Dinah, "Thanks for staying with her, I'll be back shortly."

Dinah watched her as she grabbed purse, and headed out the door. She looked over at Olivia, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, "What the hell was that about?"

Olivia look at Dinah, "I told her what happened in the warehouse, what Cooper did to me, and now I'm afraid she might do something stupid."

Dinah drew a deep breath, "Shit, do I need to call Mel?"

"I don't know. Let me try to call her first," Olivia said as she reached for her phone.

Natalia was in her car, about to pull leave, when her phone rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Liv, I'm very angry right now, and I don't know what to do."

"Please don't go. Please, baby, please come back up stairs and let's talk about it."

Natalia took a deep breath, "He hurt you and hearing you talk about it made my heart hurt. I've never felt this way. I want him to pay for what he's done to you."

"Nat, he will pay, but you can't be the one to make him pay. Please, honey, just come back to me and let's work through this together. I love you. We can get through this."

"Okay," Natalia said weakly. "I'll be back up in a minute. Olivia?"

"Yes baby."

"I love you."

"I love you. Now get back up here. I want to feel those arms of yours around me."

"On my way," Natalia said as she put her personal gun back in the glove compartment of her car.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 20

Olivia laid her phone down and looked at Dinah, "She's coming back up. Would you unlock the door for her?"

"Sure," Dinah said as she moved towards the door, unlocking it. As she walked back in the living room, Natalia walked through the front door.

Natalia walked in, and went straight to Olivia on the sofa, pulling the older woman into her arms, "I'm so sorry, baby. I just don't know what to do. I have so much anger and I feel so helpless," she whispered to Olivia.

"I know, Nat. You have done so much for me. You saved my life, and risked your job to make sure I stayed safe. You have been with me through all of this, so why do you feel so helpless?" Olivia asked her moving to look at her.

"I think because my heart hurts so much for what you went through, it makes me feel helpless. I can't fix what he did to you."

"But baby, you have. Don't you know that? Your love is healing all the pain and trauma Frank Cooper inflicted on me. Every time you touch me, kiss me, hold me and tell me you love me, it heals me," Olivia said as she stroked Natalia's face.

Natalia took Olivia's face in her hands, "You are an amazing woman Olivia Spencer. I'm so thankful we found each other," she said as she leaned in and gently, sweetly kissed Olivia.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss, "So no more going after Frank Cooper, okay?"

"Okay," Natalia replied.

Dinah was amazed at the connection between the two women. She had never seen her best friend this happy, "Well Natalia, I've got to hand it to you. I've never seen Olivia this happy. And I like you, this is huge," Dinah said with a grin on her face.

"I like you too Dinah, and I'm glad I make Olivia happy, cause she definitely makes me happy," Natalia replied as she put her arms around Olivia.

"I don't know what to say. My girlfriend and my best friend actually like each other. This is a new experience for me," Olivia said with a huge smile on her face.

Dinah looked at her friend, "I know, this is definitely a new experience for me. And as bad as I hate to, I have to head back to work. There's plenty of food in there for y'all and I'll check on you two this evening to see if you need anything."

Dinah got up and headed towards the door, "I really am happy for the two of you," she said as she walked out the door.

Natalia looked at Olivia, "Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment. I'm just enjoying being here in your arms."

Natalia pulled Olivia closer, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Well, not exactly, but we can't do what I have in mind until Friday," Olivia said with a playful grin on her face.

Natalia flashed her dimples, "It's gonna be a long couple days."

The two spent the rest of the day cuddling, watching movies, and napping. Natalia fixed them dinner, once they ate Natalia looked over at Olivia, "You look tired baby. I think we should get you in bed. You've been up most of the day."

"I am a little tired," Olivia said as she slowly stood. "Are you coming with me?"  
"Absolutely, if you're sure it's what you want."

"Of course I do. I want to fall asleep in your arms," Olivia said as she reached out her hand for Natalia.

Natalia got Olivia settled in bed, then went in the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. She crawled into bed next to Olivia and the older woman laid her head on Natalia's shoulder, snuggling in close,"This is heavenly," Olivia whispered.

"Yes it is," Natalia replied. "I love having you in my arms. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Nat, I love you."

"I know and I love you, so much."

The next few days passed quickly for the two women. Before they knew it, Friday morning had arrived. Olivia woke up and reached over for Natalia, but she wasn't there. Olivia rolled out of bed, and went to the kitchen.

Natalia was in the kitchen, wearing just a t-shirt, making coffee for them.

"Good morning," Olivia said as moved behind Natalia, putting her arms around her.

Natalia leaned back against her, "Good morning. Ready for some coffee?"

Olivia moved Natalia's hair away from her neck, and began kissing her neck, "In a minute," she whispered.

"Liv, what are you doing," Natalia said as she let out a soft moan, "Not that I'm complaining."

Olivia moved her hands down to the hem of Natalia's t-shirt and pulled it up, "I'm taking this shirt off you," Olivia whispered as she pulled the shirt over Natalia's head, "Now I want you to put your hands on the counter," Olivia told her as she moved in behind her. She began kissing Natalia's back, moving up to the back of her neck, as she moved her hand around and began to play with Natalia's breast, "My God, you're so beautiful." Olivia whispered in her ear, as she moved her hand down Natalia's stomach.

"God Liv," Natalia moaned as she began to move against Olivia's body.

"What do you want baby," Olivia asked.

"I want your tongue, baby," Natalia replied with a gasp.

Olivia stepped back, and turned Natalia around to face her, "I need you to get on the counter," she told Natalia her voice thick with desire.

As Natalia moved to sit on the counter, Olivia realized she still had her clothes on and quickly dispensed of them. Once Natalia was on the counter, Olivia moved so she was standing between Natalia's legs.

Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia as the older woman moved in to kiss her. Their tongues met and they kissed each other with a hunger neither woman had ever known. Olivia pulled away and trailed her tongue down Natalia's jaw, stopping to kiss and bite her neck. She moved down, her tongue flicking Natalia's nipple, taking it in her mouth.

Natalia threw her head back and arched her back, "Liv baby, please."

Olivia pulled away from her breast and began to move her tongue down Natalia's stomach, towards her center. She pulled Natalia to the edge of the counter and knelt down between her legs. Olivia began to kiss the insides of Natalia's thighs, moving down her right thigh, then up her left thigh. She paused when she reached Natalia's lips, then she gently nudge them open and moved her tongue over her clit, gently licking and sucking it.

"God, yes Liv, that's it. Feels so good," Natalia moaned.

Olivia took Natalia's clit into her mouth and began to suck it, moving inside of her with her fingers.

Natalia began to ride her fingers, "Oh God, I love the way you feel inside me."

Olivia could sense she was close, she pulled her tongue away from Natalia's clit and replaced it with her thumb. She stood up so she could see Natalia's face, "Nat baby, open your eyes. I want you to look at me," Olivia whispered.

Natalia opened her eyes, and wrapped her legs around Olivia, pulling the older woman closer to her. She looked into those gorgeous green eyes, "Liv, baby, I'm so close," she moaned.

Olivia leaned her face in close to Natalia's, close enough she could fell the younger woman's breath on her lips, "That's it baby. Keep your eyes open and look at me. I want you to cum for me," she said as she increased the speed of her thrusts while their bodies rocked against each other. Olivia could feel Natalia's body begin to go rigid, "God Natalia, it feels so fucking amazing to be inside you," she moaned.

Natalia opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. She gasped and pulled Olivia into a crushing kiss as her body crashed into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Natalia pulled back form the kiss, looking into the Olivia's eyes, "Holy shit baby," she said as she tried to breath normally. "That was, I mean, there are no words," she whispered.

Olivia rested her forehead against Natalia's, "I love you so much and you're right there are no words."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, finally Natalia moved off the kitchen counter. She took Olivia's hand, "Come on," she said, walking towards the bed room, "It's my turn now."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 21

Natalia led Olivia to the bedroom, "I want you on the bed now," she said with a husk in her voice.

Olivia crawled on the bed, and laid down on her back, never taking her eyes of Natalia.

Natalia got on the bed and straddled Olivia, being careful not to put too much weight on her. She took Olivia's hands and carefully moved them over Olivia's head, "I want you to keep them here, no moving them," she said as she leaned in close to Olivia's face.

"That's not fair. I won't get to touch you," Olivia said with a little pout on her face.

"Baby, I just don't want that broken arm to get hurt, and no right now you can't touch me. I want to concentrate on pleasing you," Natalia whispered as she kissed Olivia lightly on the neck.

A soft moan escaped Olivia's lips, as Natalia's tongue moved down her neck and to her breasts. She flicked her tongue over the left nipple and then took it into her mouth. She reached down between Olivia's legs, running her fingers along her outer lips.

"Oh God," Olivia moan as her hips moved against Natalia.

"Ooh baby, you're so wet," Natalia said as she began to trail down Olivia's stomach towards her core.

Natalia moved her face between Olivia's legs, kissing and biting the inside of her thighs.

"Please, baby. I need you inside me," Olivia moaned as Natalia brought her tongue up Olivia's thigh.

She took her hands, parted Olivia's lips and entered her with her tongue. Her tongue moving in and out as Olivia began to grind against her face. Natalia quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers, moving her tongue to Olivia's clit.

"Fuck Natalia, oh God," Olivia moaned as she rode Natalia's hand.

Natalia moved up to face Olivia, to look in those green eyes, "Baby you're so close and I want you to give it to me, cum for me Liv," Natalia whispered, as she increased the depth of her penetration.

Olivia looked at Natalia with those gorgeous green eyes, "OH MY GOD," she screamed as she exploded into an orgasm she felt to her very core.

Natalia reluctantly removed her fingers from inside Olivia and moved her arms around the older woman as her body was hit with the aftershocks of the orgasm.

"God, Natalia," Olivia whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Liv, baby are you okay?" Natalia asked as she wiped the tears from Olivia's face.

"Yes, oh sweetie, yes. I have never experienced anything like that, it was spiritual. I felt like you touched my very soul," Olivia said as she pulled the younger woman into a wonderful, soulful kiss.

Natalia pulled away from the kiss first, "I know. I felt the same way," she said as Olivia laid her head on her shoulder.

Olivia snuggled in closer, "I'm so in love with you, Natalia."

"And I'm so in love with you."

The two women lay there, bodies entwined, Olivia couldn't tell where she ended and Natalia began.

"I have never been so peaceful, and content in my life," Olivia whispered as she stroked Natalia's arm. "This is what I've longed for my whole life, to feel this whole, this complete."

"I felt as if our soul's merged. I've never experienced anything like this before. Love doesn't begin to cover how I feel for you," Natalia told Olivia as she stroked her face.

Olivia propped up on her good arm, gazing into Natalia's beautiful brown eyes, "You never told me about your dream."

Natalia smiled, "If memory serves me correctly, your spleen ruptured before I could tell you about it."

Olivia laughed, "Well I do have great timing. So why don't you tell me now?"

"Okay, but on one condition," Natalia said playfully.

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to tell me about your dream."

"Okay, but first I have to have some coffee," Olivia said as she slid out of the bed.

Natalia watched her walk towards the door, "Now you want coffee. You are some woman Olivia Spencer," she said as Olivia stopped at the door and look back at her.

"You coming with?"

"Always," Natalia said as she got out of the bed.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 22

Olivia waited for Natalia at the door of the bedroom, and took her hand as they walked into the kitchen together.

Natalia grabbed her t-shirt off the floor and put it on, as Olivia grabbed her clothes, putting them on as well.

"I've never made love in a kitchen before," Natalia said as she poured them a cup of coffee.

Olivia slid behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "Neither have I. I always wanted to, being a chef, but it never felt right until now," she whispered to Natalia.

Natalia turned around and faced Olivia, "Okay you, where do you want to have your coffee, living room or bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Olivia said as she leaned in to kiss Natalia.

Natalia pulled away from Olivia, "Come on you, I'll bring your coffee for you."

"I will be so glad when I get this damn cast off my arm," Olivia said tugging at the cast as she followed Natalia to the bedroom.

"Are you tired of not be able to do things for yourself?"

"No I'm tired of this damn thing being in the way when I put my arms around you. I want to feel you with both of my arms," Olivia said as she sat down on the bed.

Natalia handed her a cup of coffee, and sat down facing her, "Well I have to admit it's going to be nice to have both of those beautiful arms and hands on me. So you gonna tell me about that dream?"

Before Olivia could say anything, Natalia's phone rang, "Natalia Rivera."

"Natalia it's Doris."

"Hey boss what's up?"

"Frank Cooper has escaped."

Olivia saw Natalia's face go white.

"How the fuck did that happen?"

"Mallet thinks it was an inside job."

"This is not good."

"Listen to me very carefully. I called the members of the board, and they have rescinded your suspension. You are now in charge of protecting Olivia Spencer. We have every reason to believe he will come after her before he tries to get out of the country. Are you with her right now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, I have Ashley on her way with your gun and badge. While you're waiting for her, get Olivia packed, you have to get her out of town before he finds her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you might want to use your connection with Philip Spaulding to get out of town. Call me once you're settled. And Natalia be careful."

Once Natalia got off the phone, Olivia moved closer to her, "Nat, honey what's wrong?"

'Liv, baby. I need you to listen to me very carefully, and try to stay calm. Frank Cooper has escaped. That was Doris on the phone. Her assistant, Ashley is on her way over here with my badge and my gun, I have be reinstated and assigned to protect you."

Olivia was pale and shaking, "He's coming after me isn't he?"

Natalia pulled Olivia close to her, "Yes baby we think he is, and I swear to you he will never hurt you again. Now, I need to get some things together for you, and make a couple of quick phone calls. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. You make your calls and I'll get my things together."

Natalia pulled away from Olivia and looked the woman she loved in the eyes, "I love you and I'm in love with you. I will make sure you're safe. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good, now get your things together while I make my phone calls," Natalia said as she gave Olivia a quick kiss as she grabbed her phone and walked into the living room. Natalia dialed the number, "Hey Mallet, it's Natalia."

"I'm so sorry about this mess. Are you two okay?"

"Yes, I need to ask a favor. Can you make sure Dinah is protected? I'm taking Olivia away for a while."

"I already have two of my best officers on their way to her now. I called her and Mel both, to let them know."

"Thanks Mallet. I'll be in touch as soon as we're settled."

"Natalia, be careful."

"I will."

Natalia's phone rang before she could make her next call, "Natalia Rivera."

"Agent Rivera, it's Philip Spaulding. I take it you and Ms. Spencer need to get out of town quickly?"

"How the hell did you know that? Never mind, can you help us?"

"Go over to the window and look out. Do see the car with the two men standing by it?"

Natalia walked to the window, and looked out, "Yes, I see them."

"They work for me. They have been instructed to bring you and Ms. Spencer to meet me and my family at our private jet. I think it's best if we all get out of town until Cooper is found."  
"I agree. Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you once you and Ms. Spencer are safely here."

"Again Mr. Spaulding, thank you for always helping Olivia and I."

"You're quiet welcome Agent Rivera. See you soon."

Natalia got off the phone, as there was a knock on the door. She looked at Olivia, who had just walked in from the bedroom, "I'm sure it's Ashley, but stay in here just in case."

Natalia moved quickly to the door and looked out the peep hole. She opened the door and let Ashley in.

"Hey Natalia, here's your gun and badge."

"Thanks Ashley," Natalia said as she checked her weapon. "Let Doris know we'll be leaving town shortly and I will call her once we are settled."

"She sent you these disposable cell phones for you to use until we find Cooper and this cash so you won't have to use credit cards or the ATM. And she said to give me yours and Ms. Spencer's phones. We'll keep them until all of this is over."

Natalia grabbed Olivia's phone off the coffee table, and handed both of them to Ashley.

"Be safe Natalia," Ashley said as she walked out the door.

Natalia closed the door and locked it.

She went to Olivia, "Okay sweetie, while you were packing I got a call from Philip Spaulding. He's going to help us get out of town quickly and quietly."

"Do you think it's the best thing?" Olivia asked.

"I think it's the safest thing for both of us right now. I know the Spaulding's are criminals, but in this instance, I do think it's the best thing. I told you once I would make a deal with the Devil to keep you safe. There is no way Cooper will get close to us if we're with Spaulding. Doris even suggested I use my connection with him to get out of town safely. But if you're having any doubts, we won't go with him and I'll figure out another course of action."

"No baby, I trust you. If you think this is the best thing, then I'm with you 100 percent."

"I love you Liv."

"And I love you Natalia."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes baby."

"Okay love let's get going," Natalia said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and led her out the front door.

Twenty minutes after Olivia and Natalia left the condo, the key turned in the door. Frank Cooper quietly entered the condo, hoping that neither woman heard the door open. He looked around, the place seemed empty. He walked into the bedroom, it was empty and it looked as though the two had left in a hurry.

He took out his phone, dialing the number, "It's me. I thought you said they would be here."

"They should be unless someone tipped them off," Cat replied.

"Well it looks like they did. You need to find out where they are."

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that? I've been suspended remember?"

"I'm sure you can find a way."

"I'll see what I can do."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 23

Cat threw her phone on the sofa after her conversation with Frank Cooper. She walked over and looked out the window of her loft. _What the fuck am I gonna do now? If I don't find out where Olivia and Natalia are, I'm screwed. Think Cat, where would they go? Who would they turn to for help? Spaulding, that's got to be it._

Cat walked over, picked up the phone, dialing the number.

"Spaulding residence."

"Yes this is Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Can I speak with Philip Spaulding please?"

"Ms. Savoie, what can I do for you today?" Philip asked with his most charming tone.

_Shit he's there._

"I just wanted to let you know that Frank Cooper has escaped."

"And why would the ADA be calling to tell me that?"

"I'm aware of the help you gave Agent Rivera in locating Olivia Spencer, so call it a thank you."  
"I appreciate the heads up about Cooper."

"Anytime."

Cat hung up the phone, "Shit, I thought for sure he would be gone," she said, thinking out loud. _I'll give Mel a call and she if she knows anything._

Cat hit the speed dial, "Hey Mel, it's Cat."

"Hello Cat. What can I do for you today?"

"I was just checking in to see if there's anything going on I need to be aware of."

"Cat, you're on suspension right now, so you know I can't tell you anything about any of our on going investigations."

Cat paced across her living room, "Well, I'm just kinda lost right now, and I just miss being a part of the team."

"You should have thought about that before you went to see Frank Cooper after I specifically told you to stay away from him."

"I know, it was stupid of me. Have you heard anything from Olivia?"

"She was released from the hospital earlier this week. Why?"

"I tried to call her this morning, just to check on her, and she didn't answer. I guess she's screening her calls."

"Cat, I really have no idea. And I really need to go, I'm late for an appointment."

"Okay Mel. I'll talk to you later."

Mel hung up her phone and looked over at Mallet, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. We're sure. My detectives are at Olivia's condo. When they got there, the door was standing open, the place had been tossed. Somebody had been there looking for something. There's was no sign of forced entry, so whoever was in there used a key. They are dusting for prints right now."

"I think we need to let Doris Wolfe know what's going on."

"He already has," Doris said as she walked into Mel's office. "Sorry to just walk in, but your assistant was away from her desk."

"That's fine Doris. So where are Olivia and Natalia?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know they're safe."

"Are they still in New Orleans?"

"I'm not sure, but if I had to wager a guess, I would say they're not in the city anymore."

Mallet look at the two women, "So what are we going to do about Cat?"

Doris looked at Mel, and then at Mallet, "I think we should keep her under surveillance, and when the time is right, we move in. Our first priority is to find Frank Cooper."

Mel rubbed her forehead, "I still can't believe Cat's involved in all of this. How did I not see she was this unstable?"

Philip got off the phone and turned to greet Natalia and Olivia as they got out of the car.

"Agent Rivera, Ms. Spencer. I'm pleased to see that you arrived safely."

"Thank you Mr. Spaulding again for helping us ," Natalia said as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Please call me Philip."

"Alright, Philip, but please call me Natalia."

"And call me Olivia. Ms. Spencer is way to formal for me. And by the way, thank you for helping Natalia find me," Olivia said as she reached out to Philip with her left hand.

"You're welcome Olivia. Okay ladies, we're reading to get on the jet."

"Where are we going? If you don't mind my asking," Natalia said.

"We're going to Memphis," Philip told the ladies as he helped Olivia up the steps of the jet.

Mel walked in the door of LaCôte Brasserie, her eyes searching for Dinah. She smiled when she saw her walk in the dining room from the kitchen.

Dinah saw Mel walking towards her, and she smiled at the woman she loved, "Hey baby, did you come to have lunch with me?" she asked as she gave Mel a kiss.

"Yes, but we need to talk first. Can we go to your office?" Mel replied as she took Dinah's hand.

"Sure baby, come on," Dinah said as she led her to the office.

Once they were inside, Dinah looked at Mel, "What's going on? You look really upset. Has something happened to Olivia?" Dinah asked, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No baby, Olivia's safe. It's about Cat."

"What about Cat?"

"She helped Cooper escape, and we think she gave him her key to Olivia's condo. It looks like he's already been there. Mallet sent detectives over to watch Olivia's place, and when they got there, the door was open, and the place had been gone through. There were no signs of forced entry, so whoever was there, had a key."

Dinah felt the anger wash over her, "Are you fucking kidding me? She has lost what little mind God gave her. Why the hell would she help Cooper? Does Olivia know about this?"

"I don't know, but I think it's because Olivia broke up with her, and she snapped. And no Olivia doesn't know yet. Natalia has gotten her out of the city, but we don't know where they are. Mallet talked to Natalia this morning before they left. Natalia wanted to make sure that you and I were safe and protected."

Dinah leaned back against her desk, "I know she will be safe with Natalia. She would give her life to keep anyone from hurting Olivia."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that," Mel said softly.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 24

Philip boarded the plane, and checked with the pilot to make sure they were cleared to take off. He walked back in the cabin and introduced Natalia and Olivia to his family. His wife Beth, Lizzie, his daughter and her husband Bill Lewis, and his son James. He had explained their situation to his family, before they arrived at the airport.

As the plane taxied down to prepared to take off, Natalia looked at Philip, "Why Memphis?"

"We have a family home there, and it's safe. We go there several times a year, so it doesn't look too suspicious for us to be going there now. And it's easy to blend in there. Besides there is no better place to get BBQ. By the way, I had an interesting phone call before you ladies arrived, one that you will find particularly interesting Olivia."

"Really and why is that?" Olivia asked with her eyebrow raised.

"It was from Cat Savoie."

"Cat called you. Why would she call you?" Olivia asked looking at Natalia.

"She said she wanted to let me know Frank Cooper had escaped."

"How the hell would she have that information? She is on suspension from the DA's office," Olivia said as the weight of her statement hit her.

"Doris said they thought Cooper had help from the inside," Natalia answered.

"Holy hell. She has a key to my condo," Olivia whispered as she reached out for Natalia's hand.

"It makes sense. I think she was trying to find out if I was still in town," Philip added. "I had my staff transfer my calls to my cell, so people wouldn't realize I was leaving town."

"Do you think she gave Cooper the key?" Olivia asked.

Natalia looked over at Philip, "Is there a phone I can use?"

"Yes, come with me and I'll show you where it's located."

Philip took Natalia to the phone, and left her to make her call.

"Doris Wolfe."

"Hey boss."

"Natalia, did you two get out of town safely?"

"We're on the plane right now. We're with Philip Spaulding and his family."

"Good, I'm glad you got out of here safely."

"I need to tell you about something that happened before we met Philip at the airport. He received a call from Cat Savoie. She called to tell him Cooper had escaped. How would she have that information, since she's suspended?"

"She's the one that helped Cooper escape, and she gave him her key to Olivia's condo. He was there right after you left. He tore the place up looking for something."

"That fucking bitch. She did this just because Olivia broke up with her didn't she?"

"That seems to be the case. She also called Mel. She's trying to find out where you two are."

"Well, why don't we let her know where we are?"

"You want to set them up."

"It would be perfect, because I would lay you odds Cat would want to be with Cooper when he finds us. But I need to talk to Olivia and the Spaulding's about it before we make a decision."

"Talk it over with everybody, and let me know what the decision is."

"I will boss. I'll call you once we've landed and we've settled."

Natalia went back to her seat, took Olivia's hand in hers and looked into her eyes, "Liv, I just talked to Doris. Cat is the one who helped Cooper, and she gave him her key to your condo. He got there right after we left, and he ransacked it."

The anger hit Olivia, and Natalia saw it her eyes, "She helped him come after me. This is because I broke up with her? So, she decided if she couldn't have me, no one could?"

Philip looked at his family, then at the two women, "A scorned woman is indeed a dangerous thing. And with Ms. Savoie helping Frank Cooper, it's even more dangerous. I have my people looking for Cooper, and after my conversation with Ms. Savoie, I have people watching her as well. But in this instance, there may be a need for outside help."

Natalia looked over at Philip, "There is help available, but it could be dangerous."

Philip smiled at the younger woman, "I see you already have a plan. Would you like to fill us in?"

"I think we should let them find out where we are. Then we set a trap. Cooper is not the most intelligent being, and Cat will want to come with him, to cover her ass. It will be on our terms and we will have the element of surprise."

Olivia looked at Natalia, "I really do love the way you mind works."

"So you're okay with this," Natalia asked as she kissed her hand.

"Yes, sweetie I am. I just want this to be over so we can begin our lives together. I don't want to live my life on the run, looking over my shoulder. So I'm in."

Philip looked over at Beth, who nodded her approval, "We're in as well. I will send my family on to Europe after we have gotten off the plane in Memphis."

"I'll call Doris and set everything up once we get to Memphis."

Frank "Buzz" Cooper Sr. was livid. _How could his son have been so stupid? Having Alan Spaulding killed, kidnapping Olivia Spencer, and now escaping from jail with the help of an ADA. Well son, you better hope and pray the FBI and the New Orleans Police find you before I do. I'm done having you bring shame to this family._

Two and a half hours later, the plane touched down at the Memphis International Airport, and was directed to the Spaulding's private hanger. Everyone got off the plane while it was being refueled. Phillip made a quick call to his Aunt Alex, letting her know he was sending his family to stay with her and why. He then said his goodbyes to his family as they re-boarded the plane. He joined Olivia and Natalia by the car that was waiting for them, as he watched his family take off.

Natalia reached out and touched him on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"It's never easy being away from them. Knowing that if this plan doesn't work, and something happens to me, makes it harder."

Natalia looked over at Olivia, "I know exactly how you feel. And I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to any of us," she said as she took out a disposable cell phone and called Doris.

"Hey boss," Natalia said as her boss answered the phone.

"Natalia, I've got Mel and Mallet here with me, so I'm gonna put you on speaker phone. What's the decision?"

"Let's set the trap. We're in Memphis, and about to head to the Spaulding's home here. Philip sent his family to his aunt in Europe to keep them safe, so it will be just the three of us here."

"Okay you three sit tight, and I'll call you as soon as I have all the details of how we going to proceed."

"Okay boss."

"Hey Natalia, it's Mel."

"Hey Mel. How's Dinah holding up with all of this going on?"

"She's fine, wants to kill Cat."

"So you have one of those on your hands too?" Natalia said with a smile.

"Yes, and she's worried about Olivia."

"Olivia's hanging in there. Would if be safe to have her call Dinah tonight?"

Mel looked over at Doris, who nodded the okay, "Yes, I'll let Dinah know. She'll be really glad to hear from her."

"I'm sure she will, and I know Olivia will be glad to talk to her as well."

"Okay Natalia, Doris said she'll call in a few hours. Y'all be careful."

"We will Mel. And Mel?"

"Yes, Natalia?"

"You and Dinah be careful as well."

"We will Natalia."

Olivia looked at Natalia and reached to touch her face with her hand, "Is everything okay baby?"

"Yes love. Doris is going to call in a few hours to let us know how we're going to trap Cooper and Cat. And I've cleared it so you can call Dinah tonight."

Olivia pulled the beautiful younger woman into a sweet kiss, "Thank you for always knowing what I need," Olivia whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead on Natalia's.

"It's easy because I love you," Natalia whispered back.

Olivia pulled Natalia closer to her, "So do you think the good Mr. Spaulding would think it rude if we disappeared for a while once we get to his house?"

"I love the way your mind works, Olivia Spencer," Natalia smiled flashing her dimples at the woman she loved.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 25

Once they got off the phone with Natalia, Doris, Mel and Mallet began to discuss the best course of action to set up Cat Savoie and Frank Cooper.

"We can't be too obvious with how we get the information to Cat," Doris said, as she looked at Mel. "What about Dinah letting her know?"

"That wouldn't work at all. Dinah and Cat can't stand each other. It would set off all kinds of alarms."

Mallet stood up and looked at the two women, "What if Olivia called her?"

"You know that just might be the best idea all the way around," Mel said. "If Cat thinks Olivia wants her, it might be the way to ensure she goes with him."

"Do you think Olivia would do it?" Doris asked Mel.

"I'm sure of it," Mel said.

"Okay, now we need to control the situation a bit. We need to call a press conference, and let Cooper know the only way he will be able to get out of town is by driving. It takes what six to seven hours to drive from New Orleans to Memphis?"

"It takes right at seven hours. I've made that drive a lot. I have family there. My brother, Remy is with the Bureau in the Memphis Field Office, and he knows Olivia. He worked for her while he was in school," Mel told Doris.

"Good, I'll give the director in Memphis a call, and let him know what's going on. I'll make sure that your brother works on this with us."

"When are we gonna have Olivia call Cat?" Mallet asked.

"We'll have her do it in the morning. This way they won't have to worry about Cooper coming after them tonight," Doris said. "Mel, do you want to handle the press conference?"

"Sure Doris. I'll have my assistant call and set it up, say in an hour."

"Perfect. Now I'll make my calls, and we'll meet back here after the press conference and call Natalia and Olivia."

The drive from the airport to the Spaulding's house took about thirty minutes. As they pulled in the driveway, Olivia looked at Philip, "Didn't we leave New Orleans?" The house was a New Orleans pilot house. It had four white columns across the front which supported the porch on the second story of the house. It looked like it had been picked up in New Orleans and dropped into Memphis.

The car came to a stop right in front of the house, ans as they got out of the car Philip asked, "So you like our little vacation home? We bought it in the late 1990's and did a total renovation on it. We lived here for a while, before moving back to New Orleans."

"It's beautiful. And it looks safe," Natalia said as her eyes quickly swept over the grounds.

"It is. We have a state of the art security system and we have a security service that patrols on a 24 hour bases. There is no way to access the back because of the wall, and the security system. The ways to approach are from the side or the front."

"And I'm sure that's one of the many reasons why you chose this house."

Philip smiled, "Yes it definitely makes it hard for someone to sneak up on you. Come on in ladies. I'll have the driver bring in the bags. You ladies will be staying in the mother in law suite. It has it's own private bath, and a door that opens to the second story porch. It will give you a little more privacy than the other rooms," Philip told the two women.

Olivia looked over at Natalia and mouthed, "Thank God."

Natalia stifled a giggle as Philip took them to their room.

Once the two were alone in their room, Olivia looked at Natalia, "So unpack, a bath and then make love?" she asked as she kissed the younger woman.

Natalia pulled away from the kiss first, "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"Not in the last 10 minutes."

"So you go start the bath, and I'll get us unpacked," Natalia told the older woman as she grabbed their bags.

Olivia headed off towards the bathroom, as Natalia unzipped Olivia's over night bag. She looked into the bag, and there laying on top of her clothes was a Glock 22 pistol. Natalia picked up the gun, and went into the bathroom.

"Liv, honey, is there something you want to tell me?" Natalia asked as she held the gun in her hand.

Olivia turned and saw Natalia standing there with the Glock in her hand, "Oh you found my gun."

"Your gun? Do you have a permit for it?" Natalia asked with her hand on her hip.

"Of course I do, and I even know how to shoot it and everything," Olivia said with a grin on her face.

"And why do you have it?"

"Nat, sweetie, I'm an openly gay woman living in New Orleans, and after all the craziness with Katrina, I decided I needed to be able to protect myself. So I bought the gun, and learned how to use it."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't think it was a big deal. Is it a big deal?"

"No, baby. It's not a big deal. I was just surprised to find it, that's all," Natalia said.

"Honey, I've been taking care of myself for a long time, and I love, love, love the fact that you want to protect me, and keep me safe. And until all of this happened, I had done a pretty good job of it. But baby, I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, and I need for you to understand that," Olivia said searching the younger woman's eyes. "We are in this together, and when the shit hits the fan, I can't have you being distracted because you think I can't take care of myself."

"I don't think of you as a helpless damsel in distress and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," Natalia said as she looked down at the floor.

Olivia reached over, and lifted her chin, "Sweetie, you're an FBI agent. Protecting people is ingrained in you. I'm not asking you to change, I just want you to understand that you don't always have to be the one to protect everybody."

"I know, I just can't help it," Natalia said as she walked back into the bedroom. She laid the gun down on the bedside table. "When I first saw you, other than in my dream, you were hurt so badly, and I made a promise to myself and to you that I would never let anybody hurt you that badly again. And seeing you hurt like that, I assumed you would always need me to protect you, and the truth is you're perfectly capable of taking care of your self. You don't need me in that way," Natalia said as she sat down on the bed.

Olivia sat down on the bed, taking the younger woman's hand in hers, "Baby, I need you in every way. I know all of this happened really fast between us, and to top it off, we're having to deal with a mobster and a crazy ex-girlfriend trying to kill us. I just want you to know you can count on me when things get ugly. I won't fall apart, I can handle whatever those two throw at us. The most important thing is that we love each other, and we are in love with each other, we're a team, partners in every sense of the word. The rest of it, we'll figure out as we go," Olivia said as she reached up to caress Natalia's face.

Natalia reached over, cradling Olivia's face in both of her hands, "Liv, I want us to be partners. I love you so much," she whispered as she moved in to kiss the older woman. The kiss started as a sweet, tender kiss, but Olivia soon took over, her tongue searching for Natalia's hungrily.

Olivia moved closer to Natalia, not breaking the kiss, and gently laid Natalia across the bed, as she moved on top of the younger woman. They're bodies began moving with each others, and Olivia finally pulled back from the kiss, catching her breath. Her face hovered above Natalia's, "I've never needed anybody like I need you. My body has never reacted to anyone the way it reacts to you, I get wet by you just looking at me," Olivia whispered as she began to kiss and bite Natalia's neck.

"Really? How wet?" Natalia asked as she moved her hands down Olivia's body.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Olivia whispered as she gently bit Natalia's earlobe.

Natalia moved her hands to Olivia's jeans and began to unbutton them. She reached in under Olivia's underwear and let how a low, guttural moan at how wet Olivia was.

"I told you. That's all for you baby. Oh God Natalia, I need to feel you inside me," Olivia moaned.

Natalia moved her fingers inside of Olivia, rolling on top of the woman as she did. She leaned her face in close to Olivia's, stopping just short of kissing her, "Is this what you wanted baby?" Natalia whispered.

"Oh God yes Natalia," Olivia moaned.

Natalia quickened the pace, as she wrapped her legs around Olivia's thigh and began to ride it.

Olivia knew she was close, and she could fell Natalia was as well. "That's it Natalia. Holy fuck baby."

"God baby, I'm so close," Natalia moaned. "OLIVIA," she screamed as both women exploded into gut wrenching orgasms.

Natalia collapsed on to Olivia, both woman gasping for air. She carefully moved her fingers from inside of Olivia and rolled over on her back, "Oh my God, and we still have our clothes on," she said still breathing hard.

Olivia rolled over on her side, propping up on her arm, "My God you are so beautiful, and so damned sexy."

Natalia turned to face her. She was about to kiss Olivia when her phone rang, "This so better be important," she said as she reached for the phone, "Hello."

"Natalia, it's Doris."

"Hey boss. So what's the word?"

"We have everything in place, and have a plan to ensure Cat comes after you two with Cooper, and I don't know that you're going to like it."

"And why is that?" Natalia said as she sat up on the bed.

"We're going to have Olivia call her and ask her to come to her," Doris said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you lost your mind?" Natalia said as she stood up and starting pacing.

"Natalia, calm down. We have everything under control. It's the only way to let them know where you are, without arousing suspicion."

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Natalia asked.

"No. Now we have to time this perfectly, so I need to talk to Olivia."

"Okay, hang on," Natalia said as she handed the phone to a puzzled Olivia.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Olivia, it's Doris Wolfe. Look we have come up with a plan to lure Cat and Frank Cooper to Memphis, but we need a little help from you."  
"Okay, but I don't know what I can do to help."

"We want you to call Cat in the morning. Tell her you've made a terrible mistake and you want her to come for you. Do you think you can convince her to do that?"

Olivia got up and walked over to Natalia, "I can do whatever you want me to do if it means putting an end to all of this so Natalia and I can get on with our lives. When do you want me to make the call?"

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 26

"You should call her in the morning, no later than 10 am. We suspect Cooper has a bug in her apartment, so he will find out at the same time. We're ready for what ever happens."

"All right, I call Cat first thing in the morning. Do you need to talk to Natalia?"

"Yes, I have a few things to go over with her. Olivia, please be careful."

"I will, here's Natalia," Olivia said handing the phone back to Natalia.

"Okay boss, what else do I need to know?" Natalia asked.

"We have contacted the field office in Memphis, and they are sending agents out to go over everything with you, Olivia and Spaulding this evening. The agent you will be dealing with is Remy Boudreau. He's Mel's brother and he worked for Olivia while he was in school, so he has a connection."

"All right I'll let Olivia and Philip know. Is there anything else?"

"No, just do what you do best. We'll talk in the morning after Olivia has talked to Cat."

"Okay boss."

Natalia got off the phone with Doris, looking at Olivia, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia moved closer to Natalia, her face just inches away from Natalia's, "The idea of calling Cat and telling her I still want her makes me sick to my stomach, but I would walk through the fires of hell to make sure this is over. All I want is to spend the rest of my life being with and loving you and if this is what I have to do, then I'll do it. There is nothing I wouldn't do for this love we have."

Natalia reached and put her arms around Olivia, "You never cease to amaze me. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life being with you too."

As the two women were about to kiss, there was a knock on the door. Natalia pulled away from Olivia, and walked over to answer the door. She opened the door to find Philip standing there, "I just wanted to see if you ladies needed anything."

"We're good. I just need to tell you we will have some visitors this evening, from the FBI field office here. We are setting the plan in motion in the morning, so tomorrow night hopefully all of this will be over," Natalia told Philip.

"All right, you can tell me all about it over dinner. Say in about half an hour?"

"Sounds great," Natalia said as she closed the door. She turned to Olivia, "I guess we have just enough time for a quick shower," as she grabbed Olivia's hand and headed to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, the two emerged from their room and met Philip in the kitchen.

"I hope y'all don't mind an informal dinner tonight," Philip said as he was placing the food out on the counter. "We're having some Memphis BBQ tonight."  
"It's looks and smells wonderful," Olivia said.

So Natalia, we're having guests this evening?" Philip asked the younger woman.

"There are two agents from the Memphis Field Office coming by. And Olivia, one of the agents is Remy Boudreau."

"Remy, really? I haven't seen him in a couple of years, since he left for the FBI Academy. I didn't realize he was here in Memphis."

Philip looked at Olivia, "Isn't he Mel's younger brother?"

"Yes, and he worked for me while he was in school. He's a great guy, and I'm glad he's in our corner."

"What's the plan to get Cat and Cooper to Memphis?" Philip asked.

"Olivia's going to call Cat in the morning," Natalia said.

"Ah the old _"I've made a terrible mistake, can you please come get me" _ploy."

"That's the general idea."

"Well what's to stop Cat from coming without Cooper?"

"We think Cooper has her apartment bugged, so he'll know as soon as she does," Natalia said.

"And you're hoping Cooper will persuade Cat to let him come with her."

"That's the plan."

"Whats to stop Cooper from killing Cat and just coming by himself?"

"Cat may be unstable, but she's smart, and she's definitely smarter than Frank Cooper. She'll make sure he thinks she's invaluable to him," Olivia said.

"That makes sense."

"By the way, this is the best BBQ I've ever eaten," Olivia said as she took another bite off the rib.

Once the three finished dinner, they went out on the patio to enjoy the evening. Not long after they sat down, one of Philips men came followed by Remy Boudreau and his partner, Alex Cane.

Olivia immediately got up, went to Remy, hugging him, "Remy, it's so good to see you. It;s been too long."  
Remy embraced the older woman, "Yes it has . It's good to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Glad you're here."

"Me too. Oh this is my partner Alex Cane. Alex this is Olivia Spencer, the chef I was telling you about."

Alex reached out and shook Olivia's hand, "It's great to finally meet you, Ms. Spencer. Remy has told all about working you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

Remy walked over and introduced himself to Natalia and Philip, and then introduced Alex as well.

As they sat down, Natalia looked at Remy, "You have everything in place?"

"We have agents placed all around, in ways that aren't noticeable. Alex and I will be monitoring everything from our mobile command center, a few blocks away. Now all we can do is wait."

Natalia was siting on the bed, as Olivia came out of the bathroom, "You look tired baby," the younger woman said as Olivia walked up.

"I'm really am. This is the most I've been up since I got home from the hospital," she replied as she sat down with Natalia.

Natalia got up and turned down the covers, "Then I think we should get you in bed."

Olivia crawled under the covers, "I'm not gonna argue with you. We both need to get some sleep. Did you set the alarm?"

"Yes I did," Natalia said as she crawled into the bed beside Olivia.

Olivia laid her head on the younger woman's shoulder, "I love you Natalia."

Natalia reached down and gave Olivia a kiss, "And I love you. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight my love."

The alarm went off way too early. Natalia, reached over and turned it off. She lay back on her pillow, and turned to watch Olivia sleep. _I love watching you sleep. God you are so beautiful. I want every morning to be like this, to wake up, next to you, holding you, loving you._ Natalia moved closer to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Olivia opened her eyes, smiling at the Latino, "Mm, good morning you. I love waking up to those beautiful eyes watching me."

"Good morning to you. As much as I would love to stay here, just like this, we need to get up and get this day started."

"I know," Olivia said as she slowly sat up in the bed. "I need coffee."

"I'll go get us some," Natalia said as she got out of bed, grabbing her robe. She headed out to the kitchen. She came back in the room a few minutes later and handed Olivia her coffee.

"Thanks love," Olivia said as she took her cup from Natalia.

The two sat there, not saying anything, worrying what the day would bring. After an hour passed, Olivia reached out for Natalia's hand, "Let's get this over with."

Natalia smiled at her, nodded, and got up to get the cell phone. She handed it to Olivia, and sat down in front of her on the bed.

Olivia laid the cell phone on the bed, and took Natalia in her arms, "Just remember that I love you, and I'm doing this for us," Olivia whispered.

"I know baby. I know I have your heart," Natalia whispered back.

Olivia pulled back from the hug, and picked up the phone. She took a deep breath, and dialed Cat's number.

"Cat Savoie."

"Hey Cat. It's Olivia."

"What in the hell do you want?"

"Look, I know I said some very harsh things when I was in the hospital, but I was in a lot of pain and I was so confused. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and I'm so sorry I screwed things up between us."

"So why are you calling me now?"

"Well I've had time to think, and clear my head. I realized you were right about me being confused, I thought the gratitude I felt for Natalia saving my life was love, but I was wrong. Cat, do you think we can work things out?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because I'm not going to set myself up to be hurt again."

"Cat, you know me. If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be calling you."

"Where are you? This isn't your phone number and I've been by the condo. I know you're not there."

I'm in Memphis. The FBI sent me into hiding when Fran Cooper escaped. I don't want to be here. I just want to come home. Can you come get me?"

"Is she there with you in Memphis?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know I'm calling you. Baby, just please come get me so we can work this out."

"Liv, I really want to, I just don't know," Cat said, feeling her resolve melting a bit.

"Baby please. I love you," Olivia said, feeling sick at her stomach.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I want us to start over, but we can't do that if I'm in Memphis. Please come to me."

"Okay baby. I'll come for you. Give me the address, and I'll be there soon. Can I call you on this number?"

Olivia gave Cat the address and told her she could call her at the number she was calling from.

"Okay baby, I'll be there as soon as I can. You'll be okay until I get there?"

"Yes sweetie I will. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"Liv, I love you and I'll be there soon. Bye for now."

"Bye baby."

Olivia got off the phone, looked at Natalia, "She's on her way."

Cat laid her cell phone down, _I knew you would come back to me. Now I just have to get rid of Frank Cooper and Natalia Rivera so we can truly be together. I know you'll forgive me for helping him, but I thought it was the only way. I thought you wanted her, but you don't you want me, and now that you do, I will never let you go. _Cat picked up her gun and put it in the pocket of her jacket. She grabbed her purse and her keys, and suddenly there was a knock of the door of her loft. She opened the door, to find Frank Cooper standing there.

"Going some where?" Frank asked.

"I was just about to run a few errands. What do you want Frank?" Cat said as she put her hand in her jacket pocket.

"I want Olivia Spencer. I know you have found out where she is, and you will tell me where she is," Cooper said as he moved closer to Cat, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"So you had my apartment bugged?"

"Let's just say in my line of work, it pays to always know what the people around you are up too. Now give me the address."

Cat pulled the gun out of her pocket, "There has been a slight change in plans. Olivia wants me now, and I'm going to get her and bring her home with me. You are just in the way now. I can't have you hurting her again."

"You're crazy," Frank said as sweat popped out on his forehead.

Cat looked at him with the coldest eyes he had ever seen, "I'm not crazy, I'm just in love. And Olivia is mine," she said as she pulled the trigger and watched Frank Cooper hit the floor.

She stepped over his body, and walked out the door of her loft, "And Natalia Rivera, you're next."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Olivia got off the phone, looked at Natalia, "She's on her way."

Chapter 27

Natalia looked at Olivia, "Are you okay sweetie?

"I feel really sick to stomach. I hated telling her that I loved her and I had made a mistake, but I knew it was the only way to get her here."

"I know this was hard on you, can I do anything for you?"

"First, let's call Doris and let her know this is done. Then I just want you to hold me," Olivia said, looking very sad and tired.

"I'll call Doris right now. Why don't you stretch out and I'll crawl in beside you as soon as I'm done," Natalia said as she kissed Olivia on cheek.

Olivia pulled the younger woman close to her, "You do know I didn't mean the things I said to Cat," she said as tears welled in her eyes, hanging her head.

"Oh Liv, baby, of course I do. You said what you had to. Baby, look at me," Natalia said as she gently put her hand underneath Olivia's chin, and lifted her face to look in her eyes. "I know you're in love with me and I know you love me. I'm in love with you and I love you. It's okay, please don't beat yourself up over this. Now, please lay down for a little while. I'll be right there as soon as I've talked to Doris, I'll hold you."

Olivia looked at the younger woman, "Okay." Olivia stretched out on the bed.

As Natalia picked up the phone to call Doris, it rang.

"Hey boss, I was just about to call you. It's done. Olivia made the call."

"Natalia, there's something I need to tell you. Frank Cooper is dead. Cat shot him."

"Oh my God."

Olivia sat up and looked at Natalia, searching her face for a clue as to what was going on.

"We had agents watching her loft. When she left without Cooper, one team followed her, while the other team went to find Cooper. They found him in her loft, a single gunshot to the head."

"So where is Cat now?"

"We don't know. The agents following her lost her. We have all the airports covered, we'll find her. I'm sure she's on her way to Memphis."

"I need to get Olivia out here."

"No you don't. You have to stay there in case we miss her at the airport. There are agents around you and you're safe."

"Why do I get the feeling we're just sitting ducks? I think it would be best for us to get out of here."

"No, you are to stay put Agent Rivera, that's a direct order. You can't run for the rest of your lives. We have to end this now. I'll call you as soon as I know anything more."

Natalia threw the phone on the bed, "Son of a bitch."

"Natalia, what in the hell is going on?" Olivia asked as she looked at the younger woman.

"Frank Cooper's dead. Cat shot him."

"What? Cat? On my God she really has lost her mind," Olivia said as the color drained from her face.

"The agents lost her, and Doris has no idea when Cat will show up here. She wants us to stay here, but I think we should get the hell out of here."

"So we're just gonna run for the rest of our lives? Natalia, we left New Orleans because of Frank Cooper, now you want to leave Memphis because of Cat. No more running. If she gets past all the FBI agents, and shows up here, we will deal with it. We both have guns, and we are both good shots. Plus Philip has his men all over the place. This has to end now. I do not want us to start our lives together looking over our shoulders."

"Are you sure? It could get really dangerous."

"Baby, I just want this to be over, and I want her out of our lives."

Natalia pulled Olivia to her, "Then we'll end this today."

Olivia leaned in and began to kiss Natalia, slowly, smoldering as if she couldn't get enough of her. She gently pushed Natalia down on the bed and reached down to untie her robe. She moved her tongue from the younger woman's mouth down her neck, to her breast, taking a nipple in her mouth, as she reached between Natalia's legs.

"Oh God," Natalia moaned, as she reached and united Olivia's robe, her hand reaching for the wetness between Olivia's legs.

The women entered each other at the same time, their bodies moving in rhythm.

"God Natalia. That's it baby. Yes," Olivia moaned as she rode Natalia's hand.

Natalia increased the speed and depth of her thrusts, as did Olivia. Natalia was close and she could feel Olivia tightening on her fingers, "Yes baby, cum with me," Natalia told the older woman.

"Natalia, baby, oh my god," Olivia screamed as she fell over the abyss at the same time Natalia did.

Olivia rolled over on her back, laying beside Natalia. Natalia turned on her side, looking over at Olivia, "I love you," she said as she stroked Olivia's face with her hand.

Olivia turned to face Natalia, "I love you," she whispered. "I just needed to show you how much."

"I'm so glad you did," Natalia said as she moved to kiss Olivia. After the kiss she pulled back, "I guess we should get ready to face this day."

Olivia sat up and took Natalia's hand, "Let's get this over with."

Cat couldn't believe how easily she slipped out of the city. She was sure the FBI was watching Cooper, and she thought she saw a car following her, but she didn't care. All that matter was Olivia wanted her and she had to get to her. One of her friends from law school owned a private jet, and he told Cat she could use it whenever she needed it. She had called him this morning, and he had everything set up for her at the airport in Baton Rouge. He also arranged to have a car waiting for her at the Memphis Airport. And now she was on the jet, headed to Olivia.

Olivia and Natalia showered, got dressed and headed out of their room to tell Philip the latest news.

He was sitting on the patio, reading the paper. He looked up from his paper and smiled when he saw the two women walking out to join him. "So did you two sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks," Natalia replied.

Philip looked over at Olivia, "Did you make your call this morning?"

"Yes, it's done. But everything is more complicated now."

"And why is that?" Philip asked, laying his paper down.

"Frank Cooper is dead. Cat shot him," Natalia answered. "And the team following her lost her, so we have no idea when she will show up in Memphis."

"Interesting turn of events. Now we have a crazy woman with a gun headed our way."

"I know and I wouldn't blame you if you decided to head back to New Orleans, now that Cooper is out of the picture."

"There is no way I'm leaving til this is over. I've grown quiet fond of the two of you," Philip said with a smile.

Cat was giddy at the idea of seeing Olivia, _I can't wait to put my arms around you, hold you and make love to you again. It won't be long my love and we'll be together forever. _ Cat's thoughts turned to how to get to Olivia. _I know there are FBI agents around you and I checked the address, you are at Philip Spaulding's house, so I'm sure he has goons all over the place. I need a way to get in, get you, take care of Natalia and get out again. But how? Think Cat, think. _Cat started to smile as the plan formed in her mind. _Yes that's it. It won't be long now, and I will have my Olivia again. Are you ready my love?_

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 28

Cat was pleased with her plan. It would get her to the front door, and she could push her way in from there. She checked her watch. She would be landing in Memphis soon. _It's almost time my love. I will be with you soon, and then we can be together forever. _

Olivia started pacing, she hated waiting. She wasn't used to waiting for things to happen, she always made things happen, and this was driving her crazy. She stopped and looked out the window, _Where the hell are you? And how did I not see just how unstable you are? Christ, I just want this to be over._

Natalia walked in to the room, seeing Olivia standing by the window, she walked up behind her and slipped her arms around the older woman, "Hey you, penny for your thoughts," she whispered to Olivia.

Olivia turned to face Natalia, "I was just thinking about Cat and how I didn't see how unstable she was. We were together for three years and I never would have thought she would be capable of hurting another person."

"Cat is one of those people who have learned how to hide who they truly are from the world. They are intelligent and can function normally, but eventually they snap and that part takes over them, and they become dangerous."

"I guess you're right. I just never in my wildest dreams thought she would do something like this."

Natalia started to speak, but she saws the Fed Ex truck pull up in front of the house, "That's odd," she said.

"What?"

"There's a Fed Ex truck pulling up. Olivia where's your gun?"

"It's in the bedroom, on the table where you put it."

"We need to get it now," Natalia said in a tone that surprised Olivia.

"Natalia, what the hell.."

"Olivia, we need to move now," Natalia said as she grabbed the older woman and headed for the bedroom.

Cat smiled as she pulled into the driveway of Philip Spaulding's house. She grabbed a package and her gun, as she got out of the truck and went to the front door. She rang the door bell, and one of Philip's men opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Cat put the package against his chest, and pulled the trigger on the gun, "No, I'll just make myself at home," she said as she stepped over the man's body as she walked into the house.

Natalia heard the muffled gun shot as she and Olivia walked into the bedroom. She looked at Olivia, "Get your gun, make sure it's loaded," she said as she took out her phone and called Remy.

"Remy it's Natalia. Cat's in the house, and I need you guys to move in quietly and quickly."

"Shit, she was in the Fed Ex truck. We saw it drive up. We're on our way. Be careful Natalia."

"We will Remy."

Olivia moved to the table, picked up her gun, checked it. The clip was full. She went into her bag, and got the extra clip and stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked over at Natalia, who just shook her head, "What? I like to be prepared."

Natalia looked at her, "I would tell you to stay here and lock the door, but you would just follow me anyway."

Olivia move quickly to Natalia's side, "I told you we're in this together."

Natalia reached over and put her hand on Olivia's face, "I know. I love you."

Their eyes met and Olivia moved close to the younger woman, "I love you."

"Let's do this," Natalia said as she pulled out her gun and opened the door.

Cat walked into the living room, her eyes searching. She saw Philip standing by the pool on the patio. She quickly and quietly moved up behind him, putting her gun in his back, "Where's Olivia?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, she's somewhere in the house, I would assume. You must be Cat," Philip said as he turned to face the woman.

"Yes, Philip, I'm Cat. Again where is Olivia?"

Natalia and Olivia moved quietly down the stairs and into the living room. Natalia looked over and saw Philip's bodyguard laying in the doorway. She quickly moved over to check his pulse. She looked at Olivia and shook her head. As she moved back to Olivia, she saw Cat with her gun on Philip with her back to the door.

Natalia looked at Olivia, "Get behind me, and be very quiet," she whispered.

Olivia nodded and moved behind Natalia.

The two moved to the patio door. Natalia quietly opened the door, and they both moved outside with their guns pointed at Cat.

Natalia moved in behind her, and raised the gun to the back of her head, "If I were you, I would very carefully lower your gun, take it by the barrel and hand it to Philip."

"Well, I'm not you Natalia," Cat said, not moving.

"Cat, you really need to give the gun to Philip. Because I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Olivia put her gun in the back of her pants, and moved to the side so Cat could see her, "Cat, please give the gun to Philip. I don't want to see you get hurt," Olivia told her in a very calm, soothing voice.

Cat turned a little and looked at Olivia, "Hey baby. I came for you just like you asked me to."

"Yes you did. Now please give the gun to Philip and we can leave together."

"No we can't, not as long as Natalia's around. She's ruined everything."

Natalia looked at Olivia, their eyes met, "Cat, I don't want her. She's all yours," Natalia told her without moving.

Olivia looked back at Cat, "Cat, you see? Now give Philip the gun and we'll be together."

Cat looked at Olivia for a minute, and then lowered the gun and handed it to Philip, "So sorry Philip I didn't mean to frighten you."

Philip took the gun "That's all right Cat. It's gonna be fine," he said as he stepped away.

Olivia moved to Cat, as Natalia lowered her gun, "Come on Cat. I have a friend waiting for us right outside, and he will take us home."

Cat took Olivia's hand, "That sounds good, because I really just want to go home. Olivia, I'm sorry I helped Frank Cooper. I was so afraid you wouldn't come back to me and then when you called me this morning and said you wanted me to come to you, I took care of him. Frank Cooper will never hurt you again."

"I know Cat, and it's okay, I forgive you. Now I want you go with Remy and I'll be along in a little while. I have to get my things together."

"Okay, but you will come soon right?"

"Yes, I will," Olivia said as she gave Remy Cat's hand.

"Hi Cat. I'm Remy, an old friend of Olivia's and Mel's brother. Mel sent me to get you and bring you back to New Orleans."

"Hi Remy, it's nice to see you. How is Mel?"

"She's fine. Now come with me and Olivia will meet us in a while."

Cat turned to Olivia, "Okay baby, I'm going with Remy now, but I will see you in a while. I love you."

"I know Cat, and I'll see you soon," Olivia said softly.

Remy lead Cat out to the car, and put her in the back seat, with Alex. He looked at Olivia, "That was a very brave thing you did, very stupid, but very brave."

"Thanks Remy, I just couldn't let her hurt anybody else," Olivia said.

"You take care of yourself. I'll be by to see you the next time I'm home,"Remy said as he hugged her.

"I will Remy. Just make sure Cat doesn't hurt herself."

"Bye Olivia," Remy said as he got in the car and drove off.

Olivia turned towards the house, and saw Natalia in the door, "Are you mad at me?" Olivia asked as she moved to the younger woman, and put her arms around her.

"No, Liv. I'm not mad at you. You were wonderful with her," Natalia said as she pulled Olivia closer to her. "It was very brave of you."

"She wasn't always this bad, and I just focused on the good in her. I knew I was the only one she would listen to."

Philip walked up and looked at the two women, "Thank you Olivia. I really thought she was going to shoot me."

"It's the least I could do after all you done for us. I'm really sorry about your bodyguard."

"Thank you. Beau was a good man. I hate that he's gone. Why don't we go inside. I know I could use a stiff drink."

"So could I," Olivia replied.

"Count me in as well," Natalia added as the three of them went inside.

Cat looked over at Alex, while they were riding, "I knew Olivia would forgive me. And soon we'll be together. Remy, how long before we get home?"

"Soon Cat. We'll be home soon."

"Good, I'm very tired and I'm ready to go home now."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 29

The three walked into the kitchen as Philip grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and three glasses. They sat down at the kitchen table as Philip poured them all a stiff drink.

Philip looked at the two women, "When would you ladies like to go home?"

Olivia looked over at Natalia, "The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned," she said as she took a drink.

"I agree," Natalia added as she slammed down the Jack Daniels. "Let me call Doris and make sure we don't have to stay here for any reason," Natalia said as she took out her phone and dialed the number.

"Doris Wolfe."

"Hey boss."

"Is everyone safe there?"

"Yes. Cat's in custody, but not before she killed one of Philip's bodyguards. Olivia, Philip and I are fine. We are all just ready to come home. There's no reason we need to stay here any longer is there?"

"I just checked with the office there and they have everything they need. Remy and Alex will be bringing Cat to New Orleans later on this week. I don't see any reason why you can't come home."

"Great. I'll call you once we're back in the city."

"Sounds good. Good job Natalia. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks boss."

Natalia looked over at Philip and then her eyes rested on Olivia, "We can go home."

"How long do you ladies need to get ready?" Philip asked.

"Not long maybe 30 minutes," Natalia said as she took Olivia's hand.

"I'll call and have the plane ready to go in an hour. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Olivia said as she slammed the rest her drink.

Thirty minutes later, the three were on their way to the Memphis International Airport.

Natalia was holding Olivia's hand, "Have you called Dinah to let her know you're okay?"

"Shit, I forgot," Olivia said as she took out the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hey you," Olivia said.

"Liv, are you and Natalia okay?"

"Yes sweetie we're fine. We're headed to the airport right now. We'll be home in a few hours."

"So all of this is over?"

"Yes, Cat's in custody and Frank Cooper is dead. How's my kitchen?"

Dinah laughed, "Christ Liv, you are such a chef. You're kitchen is fine. Your staff is missing their fearless leader."

"Good, they should. I cannot wait to get back to work."

"I wanted to let you know, I've had your condo cleaned up and the locks changed for you."  
"Did I mention I'm so glad you're my friend?"

"Now don't go getting all sentimental on me," Dinah said. "Call me when once y'all have landed and I'll meet you there."

"We will. See you in a few hours."

"Liv, I'm glad it's over and I'm glad your safe."

"Thanks sweetie, me too."

Three hours later, Olivia and Natalia were on their way to Olivia's condo to meet Dinah.

Olivia had been quiet and withdrawn on the flight home. Natalia was worried, but didn't want to push the older woman. She knew Olivia would talk to her when she was ready.

As the car pulled up in front of Olivia's condo, Philip looked at the two woman, "Well ladies, even though we met under very unusual circumstances, it has been a pleasure getting to know the two of you."

"Philip, I don't know what we would have done without all the help from you," Natalia said as tears formed in her eyes.

Olivia looked over at Philip, "I owe you my life, and I will be forever grateful to you for all you have done, and for all you risked to help us," Olivia whispered as tears fell softly from her eyes.

"Well, I think we are even, considering you talked Cat into giving me her gun instead of using it on me, and for that, I will be forever grateful to you, Olivia. Now you two go live your lives, love each other and keep each other safe," he said as the two got out of the car.

Natalia looked back at him, "We will and you be safe as well," she said as she closed the door to the car.

Philip waved to the two as the car pulled away.

Olivia threw her bag over her shoulder, taking Natalia's hand in hers, as she looked up at the balcony of her condo, "I don't know if I can do this," she said softly.

Natalia moved closer to Olivia, "You don't know if you can do what, sweetie?" Natalia asked,

"I've been thinking about it the whole way here, and I don't know if I can live here anymore. Especially since _he _was here," Olivia said as the memory of Frank Copper hitting her came to the front of her mind. Olivia started shaking, she closed her eyes, and all she could see was Cooper hitting her over and over again.

Natalia grabbed Olivia and pulled her in close, "Baby, it will be okay. He will never hurt again. You don't have to live here," she said in a soothing tone, as she stroked Olivia's hair.

"I don't think I can even go in there now. Can I go home with you?" Olivia asked as her tears fell.

"Of course you can, baby."

Dinah walked up on the two, and was immediately aware there was something wrong with Olivia, "Natalia, Liv what's wrong?" she asked as she put her arm around her friend.

"Dinah, I'm sorry. I know you had the condo cleaned and the locks changed, but I can't go back in there, not after he.." Olivia couldn't finish as the sobs took over her body.

"Liv, it's okay. You don't ever have to go back in there," Dinah told her best friend as rubbed Olivia's back with her hand.

Olivia pulled back from Natalia, who had reached up to wipe away her tears, "I'm going to stay with Natalia," she said as she looked lovingly into Natalia's eyes.

Dinah looked from Olivia to Natalia, a smile forming on her face, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Now, do you have everything you need for tonight? Do I need to go up there and get anything for you?"

Olivia, smiled, not taking her eyes off the chocolate brown eyes that were so full of love for her, "No I have everything I need."

Natalia's eyes filled with tears, "I love you," she whispered softly to Olivia.

"I know and I love you," Olivia whispered back.

Dinah helped the two get their things in Natalia's car. Once everything was loaded in the car, she hugged Natalia and thanked her. She pulled Olivia into a tight hug, "Are you gonna be okay sweetie?"

"I think so," Olivia said as she pulled away from the hug.

"If you need anything, you call me. If you can't sleep when Natalia's at work, anytime day or night. You remember I'm always here for you."

"Dinah, you are my best friend and I love you. You have always been there for me, and I know you always will be."

Dinah put her hand on her best friend's face, "Just like you have always been there for me. I love you too Liv." She looked over at Natalia, "Take care of her please."

"I will."

Dinah turned back to Olivia, "I'll call you later," she said as she walked towards her car.

Natalia took Olivia's hand, "Let's get you in the car, and get home," she said as she opened the door and got Olivia settled in the passenger's side.

Olivia leaned back in the seat, and closed her eyes, as Natalia got in the car. Olivia didn't realize how emotionally raw she was still from the beating Cooper had given her, and from Cat's betrayal of her. _She actually gave him the key to my house, and he was there. I could never feel safe living there now. _

Natalia got in the car and looked over at Olivia, _It breaks my heart to see you in so much pain. So much has happened, and I didn't realize how much all of this is still affecting you, but I'm here for you and I always will be._

Natalia pulled away from Olivia's condo and in a relatively short amount of time, the two arrived at her condo. She parked the car, and gently reached over and touched Olivia on the arm, "Liv, we're here." Natalia got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and helped Olivia out of the car, and into her condo.

Olivia walked in and looked around, "Natalia this a great place, and I love that you live in the Quarter."

"I like it. It's close to everything and it's comfortable. Do you want to lie down for a while?"

"In a bit. I would really love to take a bath," Olivia said as she followed Natalia to the bedroom.

"I think that can be arranged," Natalia said as she sat their bags on the floor of her bedroom. "Wait here, and I'll go start the bath for you," Natalia said as she gave Olivia a quick kiss.

Olivia sat down on the bed, while Natalia started the bath. She went back to Olivia, and grabbed her hand, and led her to the bathroom. The room was bathed in soft candle light, and was very romantic and serene. Natalia drew Olivia in to a kiss, s slow, soft burning kiss, the kind of kiss that feed the older woman's soul. As they broke away from each other, Natalia looked into Olivia's eyes, "You slip into the tub and I'll be back in a minute," Natalia said as she started to pull away from Olivia.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see. Now get in the tub and I'll be right back," Natalia said she walked out of the bathroom.

Olivia undressed, and climbed into the large, claw foot tub, and stretched out. The hot water felt good on her tired muscles, and she could feel her body finally starting to relax. She closed her eyes, and felt the peace and serenity wash over her.

Natalia stood in the door watching the candle light dance across Olivia's body, _God you are so beautiful, and you look like you're finally relaxing. Thank God for that._ Natalia moved in to the bathroom, and knelt down on the floor by the tub.

Olivia opened her eyes, looked over at Natalia, "Hey you," she said as a lazy smile came across her face.

Natalia smiled at Olivia, "Are you feeling better?" she asked as she poured two glasses of red wine, and handed one to Olivia.

"Yes, I am. But do you know what would make me feel even better?" Olivia asked with a playful grin on her face.

"What's that?" Natalia asked, as she took a sip of the wine.

Olivia leaned up, leaning in close to Natalia, "If you were in here with me."

Natalia stood up and set her wine on the table by the tub. She began to undress, as Olivia watched her.

Soon she was standing there, naked and Olivia was drinking in the sight of her body, "God Natalia. You are so beautiful," Olivia said her voice thick with desire.

"I'm so glad you think so," Natalia said as she slipped into the tub, behind Olivia. She wrapped her arms around the chef, and whispered, "And you're so beautiful as well." She pulled Olivia against her.

Olivia let out a very contented sigh, as she lay there in Natalia arms, "This feels amazing."

"Yes it does," Natalia said as she reached over for a wash cloth. She dipped it into the water, the held it up as she let the water cascade over Olivia's body. She carefully and sweetly began to wash Olivia's body, washing away the fear, the anger, and the pain.

Once she was finished, she leaned them both up, "Okay time to get you out and get you into bed."

Natalia got out of the tub, quickly dried off, and helped Olivia out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She dried her off, and led Olivia to the bed, she turned down the covers and Olivia got into the bed. Natalia sat down beside her, and began to stroke her face, "Okay sweetie. I want you to get some sleep."

Olivia gazed into the chocolate pools that were Natalia's eyes. She pulled the younger woman close to her, stopping short of kissing her, "I know it's been a long day, and I am tired, but I need you. Natalia, please baby, I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you inside me," Olivia said her voice barely audible as she moved in and captured Natalia's lips in a sultry kiss, as her tongue began searching Natalia's mouth.

Natalia quickly took over the kiss, slowing the pace, as she eased Olivia down on the bed. She kissed the older woman as she had never kissed her before, pouring all the love she had for Olivia into the kiss. Finally she pulled away from Olivia's lips for them to catch her breath, as she moved her lips to Olivia's neck, sucking and biting it.

Olivia let a moan, as Natalia took her tongue, trailed it down her chest. The younger woman then began to move her attention and tongue to Olivia's breast, taking the nipple in to her mouth, sucking and biting it.

Olivia arched her back, as Natalia moved back and forth between her breast, "God Natalia," she moaned.

Finally Natalia made her way down to Olivia's stomach, kissing it softly. Olivia could feel the kisses as they burned into her skin, "Please baby, please,"Olivia whispered.

Natalia moved back to Olivia's face, "I love you," she whispered to her, as she took her hand and moved it between Olivia's legs.

Olivia locked eyes with Natalia and focused on those gorgeous brown eyes, as Natalia began to massage her core, slipping her fingers inside of Olivia's warmth.

"Yes Natalia, yes that's it," Olivia whimpered.

Natalia began moving in and out of her, slowly, at first, then she quickened the pace, as she moved her thumb over Olivia's clit.

The two women moved in perfect rhythm, their eyes locked on each others.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, how much I need you?" Olivia moaned.

"Yes baby, I do, I see it in your eyes and I feel it in the way your body responds to my touch," Natalia. "I love you," Natalia told her as she plunged a third finger into Olivia.

"OH MY GOD. NATALIA," Olivia screamed, as her orgasm began to crash over her.

Natalia moved between Olivia's legs, removing her fingers, as she began to grind her core against Olivia's, their eyes still locked.

They moved together, almost as one. Natalia knew she was close and she could feel and see Olivia was too. She increased the pressure and speed slightly, "That's it Liv. Yes, baby, cum with me. Please baby, we're so close." Natalia gave one last thrust as they exploded together into place neither woman had ever been before, their eyes still locked in a gaze that pierced their souls.

As the spasms subsided, Olivia began to cry. Natalia moved off her to her side, and took Olivia in her arms, "Let it go baby. Let it out. I've got you."

Olivia looked up at her, with tears on her face, "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for taking all the pain and fear away. You have touched places in my heart and soul that nobody has ever touched before. Thank you for loving me."

Natalia reached over and brushed the tears away, "Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done in my life. And you and this love we share is my life now. I want you to live here with me. I want those gorgeous eyes to be the first thing I see every morning, and the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. I love you, Olivia Spencer. Will you marry me?"

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes and saw everything, "Natalia, I never thought I could love another person as much as I do you. You are my everything. Yes, yes I will marry you," Olivia said as she pulled Natalia into a kiss.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

_Natalia reached over and brushed the tears away, "Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done in my life. And you and this love we share is my life now. I want you to live here with me. I want those gorgeous eyes to be the first thing I see every morning, and the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. I love you, Olivia Spencer. Will you marry me?"_

_Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes and saw everything, "Natalia, I never thought I could love another person as much as I do you. You are my everything. Yes, yes I will marry you," Olivia said as she pulled Natalia into a kiss._

Chapter 30

Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on Natalia's door. Natalia reluctantly pulled away from Olivia's lips, "This so better be good," the younger woman said as she got off the bed and put on her robe, as she headed to the door. She looked out the peep hole, and saw Doris standing on the other side.

_What the hell?_ Natalia thought as she opened the door, "Doris, what's wrong?"

"It's good to see you too," Doris said as she entered Natalia's condo. "I brought yours and Olivia's cell phones," she said as took the phones out of her purse, and handed them to Natalia.

Natalia took the phones and laid them on the coffee table, "This could have waited until Monday. So what else is going on?" Natalia asked searching Doris's face for signs.

Doris rubbed her forehead, "Is Olivia here?"

"Yes, she's here. Why?"

"Would you get her for me please? I need to talk to both of you."

Natalia had a very uneasy feeling as she went into the bedroom to get Olivia.

Olivia was laying on her back, with her eyes closed, and Natalia thought she was asleep.

The younger woman sat down on the bed, "Liv, baby are you awake?"

"Yes sweetie, is that Doris out there?" Olivia asked not opening her eyes.

"Yes and she needs to talk to both of us," Natalia said as she reached over and touched Olivia's face.

Olivia opened her eyes, and sat up, "What's wrong now?"

"I don't know. All she said was she needed to talk to both of us."

"Fuck, this can't be good," Olivia said as she got of the bed, and grabbed her robe out of her bag. "Why is it we can't have one night without drama. We just had the most amazing love making experience of ours lives, not to mention the fact you just proposed to me, I just don't understand."

Natalia moved behind Olivia and put her arms around the older woman, "Whatever Doris has to tell us is not going to change what just happened between us, what we just shared in this room. Granted her timing may not be the best, but it still doesn't change the fact that you said yes. I love you, Liv and there is nothing, you hear me, [i]nothing[/i], we can't face as long as we're together."

Olivia turned and faced Natalia, "I love you, Nat. Let's go find out what the hell is going on," Olivia said as she grabbed the younger woman's hand and headed to the living room.

Doris looked up as the two walked into the room hand in hand. Olivia sat in the chair across from Doris, and Natalia sat on the arm of the chair, with Olivia's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Okay boss, what's going on?" Natalia asked as moved her hand into Olivia's, their fingers entwined together.

Doris look between both women, "I know the two of you have been through a great deal the past twenty-four hours, and I know the last thing you want is more bad news, but you have to know what's going on."

Olivia let out a long sigh, "Where is she?"

Doris looked at her, "We don't know right now."

"Who did she hurt this time?"

"She killed Alex Cane and wounded Remy. He's in surgery right now," Doris replied softly.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Natalia said with anger in her voice.

"We're not sure. Did Remy or Alex cuff her when they took her away?"

Natalia looked at Olivia, "I don't think either one of them cuffed her. She was pretty docile once they got her in the car."

"Does Mel know?" Olivia asked.

"I just got off the phone with her. She's getting ready to fly to Memphis."

"I need to call Dinah," Olivia said. "Where's my phone?"

Natalia reached over and got her phone for her, handing it to her.

Olivia kissed Natalia as she took the phone from her hand, "I'm just going into the bedroom," she said as she got up from the chair and left the room.

Natalia slid into the chair, "So what now?"

"We have Cat's picture plastered everywhere, and have all stations covered, but she had at least an hour head start before the Memphis office knew what was going on."

"Well this just sucks. I just asked Olivia to marry me, and she said yes. I can't fucking believe this."

"Really? I never thought I would see the day that Natalia Rivera settle down."

"I've waited all my life for this woman and she's moving in here with me."

"Well you really have had an eventful day. I'm gonna head out. I'll call if we have any word," Doris said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Do you have an extra bullet proof vest in your car?"

"Yes, I do."

"I suggest you both wear one when you leave the house. Oh and I wanted you to know I've called Philip Spaulding to let him know what happened. I have agents watching his house, your house and Olivia's condo. Oh, and your assigned to protect Olivia, so you won't have to come into the office until we find Cat," Doris said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Olivia walked in the bedroom, and hit the speed dial for Dinah's number.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie. How's Mel and how are you?"

"Mel's hanging in there. We're about to leave for the airport. I'm getting really tired of being in hospitals."

"I know you are babe. What can I do for you and Mel?"

"Stay safe, because I really could not deal with any else happening to you."

"I'll be safe, and careful. Would you like some good news for a change?" Olivia asked as a smile came across her face.

"I would love some good news, sweetie."

"Natalia asked me to marry her tonight, and I said yes."

"What? Really? Liv, that's wonderful news, truly the best news I've had in weeks," Dinah said as tears welled in her eyes.

"And I'm moving in here with her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well I can't argue with you there. Okay sweetie, we've gotta get going. I'll call you and let you know how Remy's doing."

"Please do, and give Mel my love. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Liv."

Dinah got off the phone and turned to Mel, "Olivia sends her love," she said as she stroked Mel's cheek.

"Is she safe?"

"She's with Natalia. They're moving in together. Oh, Natalia asked Liv to marry her, and she said yes," Dinah said with a huge grin on her face.

"So you didn't tell her about us, did you?" Mel asked as she took Dinah's left hand, looking at the ring she had placed on her hand earlier that evening.

"No, I will tell her tomorrow. She's so happy and excited, I didn't want to rain on her parade. Come sweetie we need to go, so we don't miss our flight."

Natalia walked into the bedroom as Olivia got off the phone with Dinah, "Hey gorgeous," she said as she walked over to Olivia and put her arms around her.

"Hey yourself."

"How's Mel holding up?"

"Dinah said she was hanging in there."

"How are you holding up?" Natalia asked gazing into Olivia's eyes.

"I've had this sinking feeling all day that things were too easy today with her. Maybe if I had gone with them, none of this would have happened. I could have kept her calm until they had her in a cell."

"Are you blaming yourself for this? Liv, there is no way any of us saw this coming. Cat is unstable and you can never predict or know what a person like that is going to do. Baby, this is in no way your fault."

Olivia looked at Natalia, tears forming in her eyes, "I know, I just want this to be over. And every time I think it is, some thing else happens. She's going to come after me, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, she will come after both of us," Natalia said as she reach out and put her hand on Olivia's face. "All we can do is wait."

"Or is it?" Olivia asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Olivia, why do I get the distinct impression I'm not gonna like what you're thinking?"

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

"_Yes, she will come after both of us," Natalia said as she reach out and put her hand on Olivia's face. "All we can do is wait."_

"_Or is it?" Olivia asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Olivia, why do I get the distinct impression I'm not gonna like what you're thinking?"_

Chapter 31

"Just hear me out. We waited for her to come after us the first time, and I, for one, don't want to just sit here and wait for Cat to come after us again. I think we should turn the tables on her."

Natalia looked at Olivia, "Are you actually suggesting we go after Cat?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. She won't expect it. It makes sense."

Natalia walked over to the bed and sat down, "Olivia, we are not going after Cat. It would be too dangerous, given how unstable she is."

"Natalia, why can't we? I just do not want to sit here and do nothing," Olivia said as she started to pace. "I fucking hate this, waiting for her to decide to show up. It's driving me crazy."

Natalia got up and grabbed Olivia's hands, "Baby, please calm down. I know all of this has been hard on you, but please I need you to be patience a little longer and let the FBI do their job."

"No offense baby, but if the FBI had done their job in Memphis, we wouldn't be in this situation. So you can understand why I don't have much faith in the FBI right now."

Natalia reached up and touched Olivia's face, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," the older woman whispered.

"Do you have faith in me and in this love I have for you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say that we will find Cat. I just need you to calm down and relax."

Olivia walked over and sat down on the bed, "Okay, I'll try. I just want this to be over. I need for this to be over." She stretched out on the bed, and closed her eyes, "God I'm tired."

"So I am," Natalia said she took off her robe and crawled on the bed next to Olivia, "Come baby, let's get you out of this robe."

Olivia sat up and took her robe off, and crawled under the covers with Natalia, "This has been a really long day, and even with all that's happened, it has been the most wonderful day of my life."

"And why is that?" Natalia asked, flashing her dimples.

Olivia snuggled in close to Natalia, "Because the most wonderful, sexy, gorgeous, hot woman asked me to marry her," Olivia whispered. "God Natalia, I'm so in love with you."

"And I'm so in love with you," Natalia said as she pulled Olivia close to her.

The two lay there together, just being. Natalia felt Olivia relax, and she knew the older woman had fallen asleep. Natalia closed her eyes and joined her.

Olivia woke as the light began coming through the window of the bedroom. She laid there for a while, just content to watch Natalia sleep. She quietly slipped out of bed, and threw on a pair of pajamas and a tank top. She made her way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, stretching as she waited for the coffee to brew. Once it finished, she poured a cup and decided to check out front for the Sunday edition of the Times-Picayune. Olivia opened the door to the condo, and walked out to get the paper. She picked up the paper and began to look at it, as she walked back to the condo. She stopped for a minute, looking at the story on the front page, that's when she felt the gun in her back. _Oh shit! This is so not how I way to start my day._

"Hello lover," Cat whispered into Olivia's ear.

"Cat," Olivia said softly as she dropped her coffee cup and the paper.

"Yes my love. And you have been a very naughty girl. Now you're going to take a little ride with me."

"How the fuck did you find me?"

"Liv, baby you know I have my ways," Cat said as she moved closer to Olivia. "Now we must get going before your little girlfriend wakes up and spoils the fun. Move now."

Natalia woke with a start. She reached over and found the other side of the bed empty. She grabbed her robe and headed into the living room, "Olivia?" She looked around the condo as the panic started to set in. She grabbed her gun, and headed out the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the broken coffee mug and the paper laying on the sidewalk. "Oh no," she said out loud. Natalia ran back into the condo, grabbed her phone, and dialed the number.

"Doris Wolfe."

"Olivia's missing," Natalia said as the tears filled her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Doris said.

"I woke up. She wasn't in the bed. I checked the house, she wasn't here. When I walked outside and I saw a broken coffee mug laying on the sidewalk. She's gone."

"Where are the agents I posted?"

"I don't know. As soon as I saw she was gone, I called you."

"Okay Natalia. Sit tight and I'll be there in 15," Doris said.

Natalia got off the phone and went into the bedroom. She threw on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. She grabbed her running shoes and headed into the living room. After she put her shoes on, she headed out front to see what she could find. She checked around the door, and then headed around the corner to see if the agents were there. _Shit! Their car's gone._

Natalia saw some movement in the bushes, as she drew her gun, she walked over to check it out. As she looked behind the bushes, she saw the agents hand cuffed with duck tape on their mouths. She put away her gun, took the duct tape off their mouths, "Okay, what the fuck happened?" Natalia asked as she looked at the two agents.

"It was Cat Savoie, Agent Rivera. She was in the car before we could do anything."

"UN – fucking-believable," Natalia said as she shook her head. "Do you have the keys to your cuffs on you?"

Both of the agents shook their heads, "She took those along with the keys to the car."

"So let me get this straight, she has a federal car, the keys to your cuffs, and how many weapons are in the trunk of the car?"

"Two shotguns and there are two bullet proof vest in there as well," the first agent answered as he hung his head.

Cat headed the car out of the city, "So I think you will really like what I have planned for you," Cat said to Olivia who was tied up in the back seat of the car.

"Cat why are you doing this?" Olivia asked as she struggled, trying to get out of the restraints.

"Because you belong to me, and nobody takes what's mine. And in time, you'll realize that, Liv. I love you and we were meant to be," Cat said as a smile came across her face.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 32

Doris Wolfe walked up as Natalia was checking to see if her keys would unlock the cuffs on the two agents.

"What the hell happened?" Doris asked Natalia.

"It seems Cat managed to cuff these two agents, steal their car and kidnap Olivia," Natalia said as Doris looked at her two agents.

"Agents Smith and Williams, can you please tell me how this woman manage to do this to two seasoned FBI agents?" Doris Wolfe asked.

"She walked up on my blind side, and put a gun to my head. She told Agent Williams to cuff me, and then she cuffed him. Ms. Savoie forced both of us from the car, and taped our mouths, and left us behind these bushes," Agent Smith responded.

Doris looked at both of her agents and shook her head, "Any luck getting these cuffs off?"

"Yes, finally," Natalia said as she finally got the cuffs off Agent Williams and began to work on Agent Smith. Once she finished with Smith, "So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna find Olivia and bring her home."

Natalia looked at Doris, "I have to call Dinah and let her know what's going on. And I need to check on Remy."

"Okay I'm going to get these two back to the office, and get their statements. I'll be back in a while. In the meantime, we'll start checking for possible locations she may be headed."

"Okay boss. I'll see you in a while."

Doris left with the agents in tow, as Natalia headed back to her condo. After she got in the condo, she went in the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, took out her phone and dialed Dinah's number.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Natalia. How's Remy?"

"He's better. The wound wasn't as bad as they originally thought. He's stable and awake. We're coming home in the morning. I know there's something wrong, what it is?"

"Cat has Olivia. She surprised the agents, kidnapped Olivia, and stole their car," Natalia said.

Dinah felt the blood rush from her face, "That fucking bitch. I swear to God I'm gonna break her fucking neck, if I get the chance."

"I will find Olivia. I promise," Natalia said as her voice cracked a bit.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Dinah asked, feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"No, and I won't be until Olivia's home safe, and Cat's behind bars. Do you have any idea where she might have taken Olivia?"

"Now that you mention it, Olivia told me Cat's family has a lake house on Lake Pontchartrain. I'm not sure exactly where," Dinah answered.

"Well that's a start. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Dinah."

"Bye."

Cat had been driving for almost an hour, when she finally reached her destination. She stopped the car, got out, and opened the back door. She pulled Olivia out of the back seat, "Do you remember this place?" Cat asked.

Olivia looked around, "Yes."

"And do you remember all the wonderful things we did to each other here?"

"Yes I do," Olivia answered. She knew the place all too well. It was Cat's family lake house, and the first place she and Cat slept together.

"Well, we're going to make some new memories here," Cat whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia felt her skin crawl.

"Yes love, I brought you here so you could remember the way we felt about each other," Cat told Olivia as she opened the door to the lake house. Cat got Olivia in the house and moved her into the living room. She put Olivia on the sofa, and sat down beside her, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up," Cat said as she reached out to touch Olivia's face.

Olivia pulled back from Cat's hand, "Don't you fucking touch me," she told Cat.

Cat's eyes narrowed as she moved close to Olivia, "Are you really sure you want to piss me off?" she asked as she brought her gun up and put it under Olivia's chin. "You see Liv, I'm not afraid of dying, what about you? Are you ready to die?"

Natalia got off the phone and immediately fired up her laptop. She began searching the databases for properties the Savoie family owned in and around New Orleans.

After searching for a while, she found it. She took at her phone and called Doris.

"Doris Wolfe."

"Boss, I think I have found where Cat has taken Olivia."

"'I'm walking up to your door right now."

Natalia opened the door and let Doris in, "Cat's family has a lake house on Lake Pontchartrain," she told Doris as she showed her the information on the lake house property.

Doris looked at Natalia, "Let's go. I'll call for back up and for the sniper unit from the car."

Cat sat there with the gun under Olivia's chin for, what seemed like an eternity. Finally she took the gun down, "Why do you insist on doing things to upset me Olivia? I don't want to hurt you, and I don't like being upset with you. Now I'm going to take a shower, then I want to rest for a while. So I'm going to move you to the bedroom while I shower and rest," she said as she stood up. She grabbed Olivia by the arms and took her into the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, secured her hands and feet to the bed. Then she put duct tape over Olivia's mouth.

"I'll be back in a little while lover, and we'll take some time for us before I rest," Cat said a s she trailed her finger along Olivia's jaw. "Yes, I'm going to enjoy making love to you again," Cat said as she headed into the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of the room, Olivia tried, to no avail, to get free from her restraints. She jerked once more, and felt the bone in her right arm snap again. She screamed a silent scream, trying not to move. _Fuck, that hurts. Okay, just don't move. Breathe, take deep breaths. If I pass out, I don't know what Cat will do to me. I have to focus. Natalia, that's it. I hope you know how much I love you, and I know you will find me. Natalia, please find me._

Doris pulled the car over about a half of mile from the lake house. The backup teams and the sniper unit pulled very soon after.

Doris and Natalia got out of the car, and quickly all the agents gathered around them.

"Okay people listen up," Doris said as she picked up a picture of Cat, "This is Cat Savoie, and we have every reason to believe she is at the lake house. She has a hostage. She is armed and extremely dangerous," Doris told the group. "Snipers, position yourselves where you can get a clean shot. I do not want a civilian caught on the cross fire, or hit by a stray bullet. Okay people, let's roll."

The group moved quietly and quickly, and soon reached the house. Natalia reached the side of the house first. She came to the first window, looked in and didn't see anything. She and Doris quietly moved to the front porch of the house. As they reached the front door, one of the snipers came on air via the blue tooth earpieces. "We have visual of the suspect in the shower."

Then a second voice came on, "We have a visual of a female, tied to a bed in the first bedroom off the living room."

Natalia looked at Doris, "Olivia," she whispered, as she tried the door. It was locked. The sniper came on, "The suspect has moved into the bedroom with the hostage.

"Do you have a clean shot?" Doris asked.

"Negative. The suspect is sitting on the bed with the hostage. She closed the blinds. I have lost visual. Repeat I have lost visual."

"Has anyone tried the back entrance?" Natalia asked as she started to panic.

"Dobbs here. I'm at the back door, it's locked."

"Shit," Natalia said as she looked at Doris. "If we break in, she'll hear us. She'll hurt Olivia."

Cat back from the shower, and sat down on the bed next to Olivia. She took the tape off her mouth, "Sorry lover, I just didn't want you yelling the whole time I was in the shower. You look a little pale lover. Has your new little girlfriend been keeping you up late?"

"My arm hurts. I think it's broken again."

"Do you think I'm a fool? You just want me to untie you so you can run away again."

"No Cat please, really please. My arm really hurts, just untie that one. Please," Olivia whispered as the tears ran down her face.

Cat's face softened for a moment, "You're serious aren't you. I'm sorry, Liv. Of course I'll unite that arm," she said as she moved to untie Olivia's arm.

Olivia knew she only had one chance. As soon as her arm was free, she swung it with all her might, connecting with Cat's head, sending her flying against the wall.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latino woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 33

Olivia screamed as the cast shattered, the bone in her arm broke through the skin. She saw Cat slumped against the wall, blood streaming form the side of head as she passed out.

Natalia heard Olivia scream, and before Doris could stop her, she kicked in the front door. Natalia moved through the house, gun up. Doris was right behind her. They moved through the living room and to the bedroom where Cat had Olivia. The door was slightly ajar leaning in to the bedroom, Natalia cautiously opened the door, and saw Olivia passed out, a bloody bone pushing through the skin on her arm, pieces of the cast lay scattered about the room, "LIV," Natalia screamed as she ran to Olivia's side. Olivia was clammy and her breath was shallow. Natalia holstered her gun, and sat on the bed with Olivia. She touched her face, as the tears began to fall, "Baby, I'm so sorry. Please, hold on," Natalia whispered.

Doris moved over to Cat. She checked her pulse, it was faint. Not taking any chances, Doris reached around for her cuffs, and secured Cat, "Dobbs get on your phone. I need medical attention out here ASAP."

"What's the situation?" Agent Dobbs asked.

"The suspect has a severe head injury, weak pulse. But more important, I have a hostage that's losing blood from a bone protruding through the skin. She seems to be in shock. Get a med-flight out here now."

Natalia moved to get Olivia united from the bed, she slipped in behind her, holding her in her arms, "Hold on baby. Please. I've got you," she whispered as she lay her cheek on Olivia's head. She looked at Doris, "Is Cat dead?"

"No. She has a weak pulse though. I don't if she will make it. But I cuffed her just to make sure. I have help on the way."

Natalia smiled at Doris, "Thank you."

It wasn't long before Natalia heard the med-flight helicopter. The paramedics quickly moved in and began working on Olivia and Cat. They loaded both women on the helicopter, and had room for Natalia to ride with them.

She looked at Doris, "Are you coming to the hospital?"

"I'll be right behind you. She will pull through, you know that right?" Doris said as she put her hand on the younger agent's shoulder.

"She has too. I can't do this without her," Natalia said as she climbed into the helicopter.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, and I'll call Mel."

"Thanks Boss," Natalia replied as the paramedic closed the door.

Doris watched the helicopter take off, as one of her agents pulled up in her car. She got in, took out her phone, and dialed Mel's number.

Mel and Dinah had just walked back into their hotel room when Mel's phone rang, "Mel Boudreau."

"Mel. It's Doris Wolfe."

"Doris, what's going on there? Have you found Olivia?"

"Yes, she's on a med-flight to Tulane Medical Center. Is Dinah there with you?" Doris asked.

"Yes, she's right here. What about Cat? Pleas tell me you have that crazy bitch in custody," Mel said.

"Cat's on the med-flight too. I don't know if she's gonna make it."

"What the hell happen?"

"Cat had taken Olivia to her family's lake house. She had tied Olivia to the bed, and Olivia somehow got her to untie her. She smashed her cast against Cat's head. Olivia's arm is broken again, the bone pushed through the skin. She's in shock, and Cat's just barely holding on."

Mel took a deep breath, "Shit. I will get us on the next flight out of here. How's Natalia holding up?"

"Not good. She's on the flight with Olivia, and I'm on my way to the hospital now. I'm sorry I didn't even ask about Remy. How is he?"

"He's doing okay. He's in a regular room and will be going home at the end of the week. I'll call you once I know when our flight is."

"Okay, and if I hear anything before then. I'll call."

"Doris, please tell me this shit is finally over," Mel said as she grabbed Dinah's hand.

"Mel, it's over. Now we just have to deal with the aftermath."

Dinah looked at Mel as she got off the phone, "How bad is Olivia?' she whispered as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Her arm is broken again. The bone went through the skin, and she's in shock. She's on a med-flight to Tulane right now."

Dinah closed her eyes and hung her head, "Is this ever gonna be over?"

"Well, it seems that your girl Olivia smashed her cast against Cat's head. That's how her arm was broken again. Doris said they don't know if Cat's gonna make it. And if she does, there is no way she's gonna get out ever again. So baby, I would say it's finally over," Mel said as she lifted Dinah's face with her hand.

"So Olivia smashed her cast against Cat's head, that's my girl. Can we go home now?"

"Yes baby. I will call and get us on the next flight to New Orleans."

"Have I told you today how much I love you ? And how happy I am you asked me to marry you?" Dinah asked as she pulled Mel close to her.

"Not in the last 10 minutes," Mel said as she moved closed to Dinah's face.

"Well I do, I love you so much," Dinah whispered as she moved in and captured Mel's lips.

Mel finally pulled away from the kiss, "You keep that up, and we won't make it back to New Orleans today," Mel teased as took her phone and called the airline.

The flight finally landed, and the ER staff met the flight, hurrying both Olivia and Cat down to the trauma rooms. The paramedics walked down with Natalia to give the ER doctors all the information.

Natalia went to the waiting room, and sat down. She was becoming all to familiar with this hospital. She looked down at her shirt, that was once again covered with Olivia's blood, and she started to cry. She sat there for a while, and was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her on shoulder.

"Agent Rivera."

Natalia looked up into the face of Dr. Bergeron, "How's Olivia?"

"She was about to go into shock when they brought her in. We need to operate on her arm, but we have to get her stable first. She's on fluids, and blood. She's heavily medicated for the pain. I have the ortho surgeon on stand by, so as soon as she's stable, we'll take her to surgery."

"What about Cat?"

"Wasn't she the woman Ms. Spencer had been seeing?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she was. But she turned out to be very unstable, and earlier today she kidnapped Olivia. It's a really long story," Natalia answered.

Before Dr. Bergeron could say anything a page came across the speakers, "DR. BERGEON, CODE BLUE, TRAUMA ROOM 1."

Dr. Bergeron ran towards the trauma room without a word.

Natalia put her face in her hands, "Oh God no."

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latina woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 34

Natalia sat there, with tears streaming down her face,_God please don't let it be Olivia. If it is, please keep her safe and pull her through it_. She was pulled out of her thoughts my a hand on her shoulder, "Are you Natalia?" the young nurse asks her.

"Yes, but how did you know my name?"

"Ms. Spencer woke up and she's asking for you," the nurse replied.

"So it wasn't her that coded?"

"No, it was the other lady that came in on the med-flight with you. Anyway I can take you back to see her if you want."

"Yes, I really want to see her," Natalia said as she stood up.

"Alright, just come with me."

Natalia followed the nurse into the room, and she was met by Olivia's gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey you," Olivia said with a weak smile on her face.

Natalia walked over and leaned in close to Olivia's face, "You have got to stop doing this. The nurses are now calling me by my first name," Natalia said with a dimpled smile on her face.

"I know. I think they're naming a wing after me," Olivia said.

"Are you in pain sweetie?"

"I'm not really feeling much of anything right now. Where's Cat?"

"She's here in the hospital. The doctor is in with her right now," Natalia said as with a frown on her face. "Liv I need to ask you about what happened. She didn't..."

Olivia stopped her before she could finish, "No she didn't Natalia. I think she would have, but she didn't."

Natalia breathed a sigh of relieve, "I'm glad she didn't."

"How badly is she hurt?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good," Natalia told her, not wanting to upset her.

Before Olivia could say anything, Dr. Bergeron came into the trauma room, looking at Olivia's chart, "Well Ms. Spencer, you're looking much better than you were than when you first got here. Now we have to get you to surgery to fix that arm. I'll be back in a few minutes to get you ready for the surgery. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not about the surgery, but I do have a question."

"What's that Ms. Spencer?"

"Do you know anything about Cat?"

Dr. Bergeron looked at Natalia, then over at Olivia, "I don't want to upset you, but I have to be honest with you. Ms. Savoie passed a few minutes ago. I'm really sorry."

Natalia moved to Olivia, taking her hand. Olivia looked up at the woman she loved, "I didn't mean to hit her hard enough to kill her. I just wanted her to stop," Olivia said as tears came to her eyes.

"I know you didn't baby. It's okay we will get through this," Natalia told her as she stroked her hand.

Dr. Bergeron looked at the two women, "Ladies, take a little time, and we'll be back shortly to take Ms. Spencer to the OR," he said as he walked out the room.

Olivia let the tears fall, "Cat was not always the person she became at the end. I was never in love with her, but I did care for her. I still can't believe she went off the deep end. She told me today she wasn't afraid to die, I just didn't think I would be the one to cause her death."

"Liv, honey, look at me," Natalia said as she took Olivia's face in her hands. "You had to protect yourself, and you saw your chance and you took it. I know it doesn't make it any easier, but right now we both have to focus on this surgery you're about to have. And once we get through it, you and I will face Cat's death, together."

Olivia looked into the chocolate brown eyes, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she whispered.

"Yes I do, because I know how much I love you."

Dr. Bergeron walked in, "Okay ladies. It's time to take Ms. Spencer for surgery. Agent Rivera, you can wait down here, and I will have the surgical nurse come and get you once the surgery is done."

Natalia leaned down and gave Olivia a quick kiss, "I love you and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you Natalia," Olivia said as they wheeled her out for surgery.

Natalia headed to the waiting room. Doris Wolfe was there.

"How's Olivia?" Doris asked as Natalia walked up.

"She's doing okay. They just took her to surgery for her arm."

"Any word on Cat?"

Natalia looked at Doris, "She died a little while ago."

Doris shook her head, "Does Olivia know?"

"Yes, Dr. Bergeron told us just a few minutes ago. She was upset, but I told her we would get through this together."

"Do you want me to call Mel, or do you want to call Dinah?"

"I'll call Dinah. I'll just walk outside. Be back in a minute, " Natalia said as she walked out the door. She took out her phone and dialed Dinah's number.

"Natalia? Is Liv okay?"

"Hey Dinah. She's okay. She's in surgery right now to repair her arm. I got to see her for a few minutes before they took her up. She was awake, but pretty drugged up."

"What about Cat? Is all of this over?"

"Cat died a little while ago, so yes all of this is finally over."

"Shit. Does Olivia know?"

"Yes, she was upset."

"Well I can't say I'm sorry she's dead, I just wish Olivia hadn't been involved."

"Me too, but she had to protect herself. We will face all of this together."

"I'm really glad she has you. Oh and I almost forgot, congratulations. Liv told me you asked her to marry you. I'm thrilled."

"So am I. When are you and Mel coming home?"

"Our flight lands at 6:30 tonight. We'll come straight to the hospital."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Tell Liv I love her when she wakes up."

"I will. Bye Dinah."

"Bye."

Natalia walked back to the waiting room, and sat down beside Doris.

"You look tired," Doris said.

"I am. How much vacation time do I have?"

"Let's see, you haven't taken a vacation in at least 3 years, so I would think you have at least 2 months worth of time accumulated. Why, are you thinking of taking some time off?"

"I thought I would. I just need a break and I want to spend as much time with Olivia as I can."

"Consider it done. Starting now, you are officially on vacation."

"Thanks Boss. And thanks for waiting with me."

"Anytime."

Two hours later, Dr, Bergeron and Dr. Herbert, the ortho surgeon, came out to talk to Natalia.

"Agent Rivera, this is Dr. Hebert. He performed Ms. Spencer's surgery."

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine. We had to put some pins in her arm to hold the bone in place. Then we sutured the wound caused by the bone. She will be in a split rather than a cast, so the wound can heal without infection. She will require some physical therapy once the split comes off, and should regain full use of her arm," Dr. Hebert told her.

"That's wonderful news," Natalia said. "How soon can I see her?"

"She's in recovery and was just waking up when we came out here to talk to you, so we can take you back right now," Dr. Hebert told the Latina.

Natalia got up to follow the doctors she looked over at Doris, "Thanks so much for staying with me."

"Anytime. I'm headed home. Tell Olivia when she's up to it, I'll need a statement. Just tying up loose ends."

"I will let her know."

"Let me know when you're ready to come back to work," Doris said as she stood to leave.

"I'll call you in a few days," Natalia said as she followed the doctors.

Doris watched Natalia walk down the hall, and thought out loud, "Why do I get the feeling this was our last case to work on together?" Doris shook her head and headed out of the ER.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latina woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 35

Natalia walked into the recovery room and smiled as she saw Olivia, "Hey baby. You're awake."

Olivia smiled, still groggy form the meds, "Sort of. You look tired."

Natalia leaned in and gave Olivia a kiss, "I am a little, but I'm just thankful you weren't hurt any worse than you were. Dinah sends her love. She should be here any time now."

"Really? Then Remy is okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he's doing really well. She's worried about you."

"Dinah always worries about me, even when she shouldn't," Olivia said as a dark look came over her face. "Did you tell her about Cat?"

Natalia stroked Olivia's face with her hand, "Yes I did. Baby, we will get through this."

"I know, it's just I never meant to kill her. I just wanted it to be over. She had tied me to the bed, and I knew what she was planning. I tried to jerk free, and I guess I jerked too hard, because I felt my arm break again. I thought I was going to pass out, and all I could think about was you. So when she got out of the shower, I finally convinced her to untie me. As she did, I thought if I could just buy some time, I could get loose, so that's when I decided to hit her. I hit her, and she flew back against the wall. My cast shattered and that's when the bone came through my skin. It hurt so bad, and I passed out," Olivia told the younger woman, as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Natalia wiped away the tears, "It's okay baby. I'm glad you told me, and I know you never meant to kill her. I want to ask you a question and you don't have to answer me right now."

"Okay. What?"

"Do you think we need to talk to someone, like a counselor or something, to help with all of this? I mean you have been kidnapped twice in the past few weeks, and been through so much physical and emotional trauma. Maybe it could help both of us deal with all this shit," Natalia said with a sigh.

"If we do it together, then yes. I want us to deal with this, so we can finally put all of this behind us, and move forward with our lives."

Before Natalia could say anything, the two doctors walked up.

"How are you feeling Ms. Spencer?" Doctor Bergeron asked.

"A little groggy but other than that, okay."

"Well we are going to move you to a room in a few minutes, but there's something I wanted to talk you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Dr. Hebert and I feel that it might not be a bad idea for you and Agent Rivera as well, to talk to someone about everything that's happened. We could set everything up for you here at the hospital if that's what you want."

Olivia and Natalia smiled at each other, "We were just talking about doing that very thing. But we want to do this together," Olivia said as she reached for Natalia's hand.

"I will make the call and get everything set up. How about tomorrow?" Dr. Bergeron asked.

"Okay," Olivia said as she looked at Natalia.

"Alright, I'll have you moved into your room in a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later Olivia was settled in her private room. Dinah had called once they landed at the airport. Natalia let her know they had moved Olivia to a private room.

Fifteen minutes later Dinah and Mel walked in to Olivia's room, "I swear to God, you will do anything to get more time off work," Dinah said as she walked over to Olivia and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "So how you doing sweetie?" Dinah said as she searched Olivia's eyes.

"I've had better days," Olivia said as she felt tears fill her eyes.

Dinah put her right hand on Olivia's face, "I know darlin. I'm sorry you were caught in the middle of all this, but neither Cat or Frank Cooper can ever hurt you again."

"I didn't mean to kill her. You know that right?" Olivia said as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I just wanted to keep her from hurting me."

"I know Liv. You would never intentionally hurt anyone. And if anybody ever says anything to the contrary, they will have to deal with me," Dinah said as she brought her left hand up to Olivia's face.

Olivia saw the ring on Dinah's hand. She looked up at Mel, then at Dinah, "Dinah is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Dinah looked at Mel, then Olivia, "Mel asked me the same night Natalia asked you. So when you called with your news I decided to wait to tell you."

Olivia smiled at Dinah, then looked at Mel, "You promise me you'll take care of her."

"Always," Mel said softly.

Dinah looked over at Natalia, who was now standing next to Mel, "And I know you will take care of Olivia."

"I will, for forever."

Dinah looked back at Olivia, "Well it seems my dear friend, that we have both found what we have been looking for."

"It would seem so,"Olivia said. "There's only one thing left to do," she said as she looked at Dinah.

Dinah and Olivia said in unison, "Double Wedding."

Mel and Natalia looked at each other, and then at the women they loved, "We are in so much trouble," Natalia said.

Mel shook her head, "You have no idea."

"They are serious aren't they?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, they are and like you said we are in soooo much trouble."

Dinah and Olivia were giggling like two teenagers.

"Well they are kinda cute together," Natalia said as smile came across her face.

"Just wait, once those two make their minds up to something, there's no force in heaven or on earth that can change it," Mel said with a laugh.

"I haven't even got her a ring yet. I guess I will be going shopping tomorrow."

"I'll give you the name of my jeweler," Mel told her as she looked over at her. "You look really tired, Natalia."

"It has been a rough couple of days. I'm taking some vacation time, and I'm thinking of leaving the FBI. All of this has made me realize there will always be a chance of someone like Cat or Cooper trying to hurt the ones you love. It's not worth the risk. I don't want Olivia to ever be in danger again, not because of what I do for a living," Natalia said as she looked over at Olivia.

Mel gazed at Dinah, "I've been having those thoughts as well. Cooper could have easily come after Dinah instead of Olivia. You didn't happen to go to law school did you?" Mel asked.

"I did, why do you ask?"

"How would you feel about us becoming partners, opening our own firm?"

"I don't know, I don't want to defend criminals after I've spent all of my career putting behind bars, nor do I want to sell my soul on some corporate level."

"Well neither do I, on both counts. I have been thinking about opening my own firm, and I want to specialize in family law, but more specifically, I want to help couples like us, make sure they're protected. What do you think?"

"I think I would like that very much, but I have to pass the Louisiana Bar first."

"I can help you prepare for it. So what do you say? Partners?" Mel asked as she extended her hand to Natalia.

"Partners," Natalia said as she took Mel's hand, feeling more relieved than she hand since all of this began.

Title: I Dreamed of You

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This is an A/U story set in New Orleans, where Olivia is a chef, and an out lesbian in a relationship with Assistant District Attorney Cat Savoie. Olivia has a recurring dream of woman that's not Cat, a beautiful, Latina woman with big brown eyes and gorgeous dimples. Her dreams are so vivid, she even know the woman's name, Natalia Rivera.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 36

Olivia and Dinah noticed Mel and Natalia having their intense conversation, "What are you two plotting over there?" Olivia asked as she gazed at Natalia.

Mel and Natalia looked at each other, "Do you think we should tell them?" Natalia asked Mel.

Mel smiled and shrugged, "I don't know."

Dinah looked at Mel, "You two are going be in so much trouble if you don't tell us what's going on."

Olivia looked at Natalia, "Yeah what she said."

Natalia and Mel smiled at each other, then at Dinah and Olivia, "Mel and I were talking about our jobs, and the danger involved in them, not only for us, but for the two of you. I've decided to leave the FBI," Natalia said.

"And I have to decided to leave the DA's office as well," Mel added as she looked at Dinah. "The risk is too great. Baby, it could very easily have been you instead of Olivia that Cooper came after. I don't want us to start our life together worrying about who might come after us because of my job. So Natalia and I are going to open our own firm."

Olivia and Dinah looked at each other, then at the two women they loved. Dinah got up and pulled Mel into a hug, "I love you so much. Thank you for doing this for us," Dinah said.

"I love you, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Mel told Dinah as she kissed her.

Olivia looked up at Natalia, "Come here you," she told the Latina as she reached out for her.

Natalia walked over and sat down on the bed with Olivia. Olivia took the Latina's hand in hers,"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Liv, it is," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's hand with her thumb. "I realized when Cat kidnapped you that if I stay with the Bureau, we would always run the risk of something like this happening. All I care about is building our life together, and growing old together. I love you," Natalia said ans she leaned closer to Olivia. "I want to marry you, and for us to have the life we have both dreamed of having."

Olivia took her hand out of Natalia's and pulled her in close, stopping just short of kissing her, "You're amazing and I so lucky to have you. I love you," Olivia whispered as she pulled Natalia into a sweet, chaste kiss.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss, "Nat you look tired. Why don't you go home, and get some sleep? I'll be fine, I promise."

Natalia looked deep into Olivia's eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes baby, I'm sure. I'm just gonna sleep, and you need to get some rest."

"Well, I am exhausted. But I want to stay with you until you fall asleep," Natalia told Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you," Natalia smiled as she touched Olivia's face.

Olivia sat up in bed, her breathing was labored and she was covered in sweat. She reached for Natalia, but her side of the bed was empty. She looked at her arm, with a confused look on her face. _What the hell?_

Natalia walked into the bedroom, with coffee for the both of them, "Good morning love," Natalia said as she gave Olivia a quick kiss, handing her a cup of coffee. Natalia looked at Olivia, who had a very confused look on her face, "Liv, baby are you okay?" Natalia asked as she sat down on the bed next to Olivia.

Olivia looked at Natalia, "What day is it?"

"It's Friday," Natalia answered as she began to panic a little. "Baby, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me," the Latina said as she took Olivia's hand. She could see the only woman was clearly confused and disoriented. "Don't you remember we're getting married today?"

Olivia shook her head trying to clear her mind, as she looked at her right arm, which was completely normal, "My arm's not broken?"

Natalia took the coffee from Olivia's hand, sitting their coffee down on the table by the bed. She took both of Olivia's hands in hers, and looked into the older woman's eyes, "Okay baby now you're really starting to scare me. You're arm isn't broken and it never has been," Natalia said. "Baby?" she said with panic in her voice as she touched Olivia's face.

"Was it all a dream?" Olivia asked out loud.

"Was what all a dream? Liv, talk to me," Natalia said.

Olivia leaned back against the head board of the bed, and let out a sigh, "So I wasn't kidnapped?"

Natalia moved up in front of her, "Kidnapped?"

"It must have been a dream," Olivia said, "But God, Natalia, it was so real."

"Baby, just take a deep breath, and tell me what's going on."

Olivia took a deep breath, "I was with Cat, and she was working on a murder case. Alan Spaulding was murdered, and I was kidnapped by Frank Cooper, because he had ordered the murder on Spaulding," Olivia began.

Natalia knew about Alan Spaulding's murder. It had been all over the papers over a year ago, and was now back in the news with Frank Cooper's trial. Cat Savoie was the lead prosecutor on the case. She and Olivia had dated for a while when she was still an ADA for the city of New Orleans.

"And you were an FBI agent, and you rescued me from Cooper. Cat and I broke up, and she went crazy. She helped Cooper escape from jail to come after me. Philip Spaulding helped us get out of the city, and we went to Memphis, Cat followed us, and came after me, but was arrested. We came home, and she escaped. She kidnapped me, and my arm was broken. I hit her in the head with the cast, and killed her," Olivia whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. "It all seemed so real, but none of it happened?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you and Cat dated, but you broke up a while before we met. She was an ADA at the time, but she took over as the Federal Prosecutor when Mel resigned to open her own law firm with me."

"So she's not dead, I didn't kill her?"

"No baby. You and I have been together for a year. Dinah and Mel introduced us right after I moved to New Orleans. This dream really has you confused doesn't it?" Natalia asked softly.

"Yes, it does. So what about Cooper and the Spaulding Murder?"

"That part is real. Frank Cooper had Spaulding killed. His trial started this week. Cat was an ADA at the time, but is now the lead prosecutor on the case."

"And you weren't an FBI agent?"

Natalia smiled, flashing her dimples, "No, baby. But that sounds kinda hot. Is that a little fantasy of yours?"

Olivia smiled for the first time, "I guess maybe it is. You were very sexy as an FBI agent."

"Baby, you had some dream," Natalia said.

"So what about the double wedding?" Olivia said.

"That part is real, you and I are getting married today with Dinah and Mel," Natalia said. "We're having the ceremony in the courtyard of their house."

Olivia relaxed as all the memories came back, "Wow, what a dream. I really thought all that happened to me. I wonder what caused me to have a dream that in depth?"

"We ran into Cat last night after our rehearsal, and she was her usual bitchy self."

Olivia remembered the scene Cat had made, "I remember. She really showed her ass. I thought Dinah was going to take her head off."

"Yes I thought you were too. I have never seen you so mad at anyone."

"Well, she is so damn condescending and nobody talks to my wife like that," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Natalia looked at Olivia, "Technically I'm not your wife yet," she said as she flashed her sexy dimple smile.

"Baby you have been my wife since the first moment we met and you know it. It was love at first sight."

Natalia leaned in and kissed her, it was very soft, but had a slow burn that made the world stop for both women.

Olivia moaned and moved her hands over Natalia's body. Natalia pulled away, "Liv, sweetie, we decided to wait til tonight to make love."

"I know, but you are too damn sexy," Olivia said as she kissed and bit Natalia's neck.

Natalia reluctantly pulled away, "Come on woman, we have a lot to do today," Natalia said as she got out of bed, and reached for Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia said with a little pout, "I would rather stay in bed with you all day."

"Well that's what we're going to do for the next seven days," Natalia said as she pulled the older woman to her. "You, me in our room over looking the beach and ocean in Cabo."

"God I love you Natalia Rivera," Olivia whispered.

"I know and I love you Olivia Spencer. Now come on we have to get ready for our wedding."


End file.
